Conociendo el futuro 2 La cámara de los secretos
by Grytherin18
Summary: A llegado la hora de leer el segundo libro, mientras una pelirroja intenta no sucumbir a las pesadillas que tuvo ese año, un azabache intentara que los sentimientos que tiene por la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo no vayan a más.
1. Pesadillas, conversaciones y nuevo libro

_Ginny Weasley se hallaba en una sala enorme. Había columnas decoradas con serpientes y una estatua enorme de un hombre de rostro simiesco la coronaba. Ginny sabía que se hallaba en la Cámara de los secretos. Mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver a un chico con el pelo negro y ojos verde esmeralda que usaba gafas._

_-Harry -dijo la pelirroja con alivio, yendo al encuentro del chico._

_Pero mientras iba hacía él, pudo ver como en la cara de Harry se dibujaba una expresión de dolor, y sus manos iban a la garganta, como si al chico le costara respirar. Ginny aceleró el paso, mientras gritaba su nombre._

_-¡Harry! ¡Harry!_

_Entonces, cuando la pelirroja llegó junto a Harry, esté sé desplomó sin vida en el suelo. Ginny, observando aún el cuerpo sin vida del chico que amaba con lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro, vio como su cuerpo se elevaba en el aire y comenzaba a golpear el suelo con fuerza. Ginny oyó una risa aguda y fría detrás de ella. Dándose la vuelta, se encontró con el motivo de sus pesadillas, Tom Ryddle. Estaba apuntando al cadáver de Harry y lo hacía rebotar en el suelo con violencia mientras se reía._

_-¡Déjalo en paz! -gritó la pelirroja, intentando sacar la varita, para darse cuenta, con horror, de que no la tenía._

_Impotente, tuvo que ver como Ryddle jugaba con el cadáver de Harry, mientras ella sollozaba acurrucada en el suelo._

_-No, para, por favor, para. Te lo suplicó -susurraba Ginny una y otra vez mientras sollozaba._

_La imagen cambió..._

_Se hallaba en una sala circular. Ginny estaba parada en medio, sentada en una silla a la cual estaba encadenada, mientras un grupo de gente la miraba de forma amenazante. Entonces Albus Dumbledore se alzó y contemplo a Ginny con una mueca de profundo odio y asco._

_-¡Ginevra Weasley! -gritó con voz potente-. ¡Has sido acusada de liberar al monstruo de la Cámara de los secretos y atacar a una serie de hijos de muggles! ¡La condena que se ha decidido ha sido la cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azkaban!_

_-¿Qué? -dijo Ginny incrédula-. ¡No pueden hacerme eso! ¡Yo no fui! ¡Fue Ryddle!_

_-¡No existe ningún Ryddle en Hogwarts! -gritó alguien._

_-¡Fue él! ¡Créanme! -suplicó Ginny, sollozando de forma incontrolada._

_-¿Puedo decir algo? -preguntó entonces la voz de su hermano Ronald. Ginny lo miró, esperanzada._

_-Adelante, señor Weasley -dijo Dumbledore._

_-Sólo tengo que decir que me das asco, Ginevra -dijo Ron mirando a su hermana con odio. Sus familiares pronto hicieron coro al insulto de Ron y comenzaron a insultar a Ginny. _

_La pelirroja comenzó a llorar más fuerte, pero lo peor para ella fue cuando Harry se levantó, y mirándola con odio, dijo:_

_-Ojala hubieras muerto, Ginevra._

* * *

Ginny se despertó sobresaltada. En silenció, contemplo las figuras dormidas de sus compañeras de cuarto. Era una suerte que hubiera realizado un encantamiento silenciador sobre ella misma para evitar que sus compañeras sé despertasen.

En silencio, salió del cuarto y se fue a la sala de estar. Sabía que no era más que una pesadilla, pero igualmente seguía asustada. Ginny estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que un azabache se acercaba a ella por detrás.

-¿No puedes dormir? -preguntó Harry. Ginny se sobresaltó. Ni cuenta se había dado de la presencia del Niño que vivió.

-No -respondió la pelirroja-. Pesadillas. ¿Y tú?

-No podía dormir -respondió Harry, sentándose junto a Ginny-. ¿Qué tipo de pesadillas? -Ginny no dijo nada-. Puedes confiar en mí.

Ginny respiró antes de contestar.

-Es sobre lo que pasó en la Cámara -explicó sin dar muchos detalles. Harry no dijo nada, pero era evidente que sospechaba el tipo de pesadillas que la chica había tenido.

-¿De que iba? -preguntó el azabache, aunque al instante añadió-: No hace falta que me lo expliques, sino quieres.

-Si quiero -dijo Ginny, quien quería contarle a alguien sobre sus pesadillas-. Al principio estaba en la Cámara. Entonces tú aparecías, y cuando trataba de acercarme a ti, parecía como si te ahogaras y caías muerto en el suelo -Harry abrazó a Ginny-. Entonces Ryddle aparecía y comenzaba a hacer rebotar por la Cámara tu cadáver, mientras que yo le suplicaba que parase -la voz de la pelirroja se rompió en ese punto y comenzó a soltar lágrimas. Harry la abrazó con más fuerza y la apoyó en su pecho. Ginny, inmediatamente se relajó ante el tacto-. Luego me hallaba en un juicio. En el mío, donde el profesor Dumbledore me condenaba a cadena perpetua en Azkaban y mi familia me insultaba -Ginny decidió no decirle a Harry, que en su pesadilla, él le deseaba la muerte.

Harry la obligó a levantar la cabeza.

-Escúchame Ginny. Eso no son más que pesadillas, tu no tienes la culpa de nada...

-Si la tengo -dijo la pelirroja-. ¿Qué pensaran Neville y Luna se enteren de que fui yo quien abrí la Cámara? ¿Y Will y Emily? ¿Y Sirius, Remus y Sally? Seguro que me culpan.

-No lo harán -dijo Harry, seguro-. Tu no abriste la Cámara.

-Sí lo hice -dijo Ginny.

-No fuiste tu -replicó Harry-. Fue Ryddle quien abrió la Cámara.

Ginny no dijo nada. Ella seguía pensando que era la culpable de la abertura de la Cámara, a pesar de saber que Harry, en el fondo, tenía razón.

-¿Sabes? -dijo la pelirroja, tras unos minutos de un silencio bastante cómodo-. Sé que es una tontería. Pero le tengo más miedo a Ryddle que al propio Voldemort.

-No es una tontería -replicó Harry. Entonces levantó la cabeza de Ginny y obligó a la chica a mirarle. Durante unos instantes se perdieron en los ojos del otro, y Harry no podía entender esa sensación que tenía en el estómago.

-Ginny, no dejare que nadie te haga daño. Ni siquiera tus sueños.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo juro.

* * *

Horas más tarde, ya todo el mundo se había levantado para iniciar la lectura del segundo libro. Todo el mundo ya se había enterado de la reconciliación de Sirius y Sally, y todos estaban contentos, especialmente Will y Emily.

Sally cogió la caja con el número dos, y recogió el libro del interior. Pudieron ver como sus ojos se abrían de la sorpresa.

-**_Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos_**-leyó con voz sorprendida.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**primer capítulo de la segunda parte de Conociendo el futuro.**

**Como veis he divido el capítulo en tres partes.**

**La primera es sobre las pesadillas que podría tener Ginny a raíz del incidente de la Cámara. Le he querido dar un ambiente de angustia a la pesadilla, no sé si lo he logrado. Personalmente, esta parte es la que más me ha costado escribir del capítulo. No me gusta hacer sufrir mucho a Ginny, ya que es mi personaje favorito de la saga.**

**La segunda es sobre una conversación que tienen Harry y Ginny. La frase: "****_Ginny, no dejare que nadie te haga daño. Ni siquiera tus sueños" _****que le dice Harry a Ginny ha sido una de mis frases favoritas que he escrito. Aparte, que esta promesa desencadenara en un momento del fic una situación bastante divertida.**

**La tercera ha sido la más fácil de escribir, ya que básicamente se enteran de que Sirius y Sally son novios, y comienzan el nuevo libro.**

**Aquí os traigo un pequeño dato sobre el fic: La razón por la que hice que los libros fueran a parar al cuarto año es por la sencilla razón de que no he descubierto historias que traten de la lectura de los libros que estén ambientadas en esa época. Siempre suelen ser, o bien en el quinto año, o bien en la época de los Merodeadores.**

**Bueno, ya no tengo nada más que decir.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	2. El peor cumpleaños

En cuanto Sally leyó el título, la sala se sumió en un profundo silencio.

-¿No sé supone que es una leyenda? -preguntó entonces Tonks.

-Te aseguro que no es ninguna leyenda -respondió Harry con un estremecimiento. Ginny, a su lado, sé hecho a temblar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Sirius, mirando a ambos chicos.

-Ya saldrá en el libro, Canuto -dijo Remus, rápidamente. Él sabía una parte de la historia. La parte en que Ginny había sido secuestrada y Harry la había salvado.

-Leeré el primer capítulo -informó Sally, abriendo el libro. Nada más leer el título, le lanzó un maleficio al cuadro de los Dursley, convirtiéndolo en cenizas. Toda la sala miró a Sally con la interrogación escrita en la cara, así que Sally leyó el título en voz alta.

**-El peor cumpleaños.**

Nada más leer el título, la sala maldijo el cuadro hasta que no quedo rastro de él. Luego, Sirius, hizo aparecer un grupo de pergaminos que repartió por toda la sala. Algunos, generalmente los bromistas, ya habían empezado a escribir. El único pensamiento de Harry era, que a ese paso, no iban a haber suficientes pergaminos en el mundo.

**No era la primera vez que en el número 4 de Privet Drive estallaba una discusión durante el desayuno. A primera hora de la mañana, había despertado al señor Vernon Dursley**

**-**También conocido como la morsa con sobrepeso -dijeron los gemelos.

**un sonoro ulular procedente del dormitorio de su sobrino Harry.**

**-**Bien hecho, _Hedwig_ -dijo Sirius, aplaudiendo a la lechuza de su ahijado.

**—¡Es la tercera vez esta semana! —se quejó, sentado a la mesa—. ¡Si no puedes dominar a esa lechuza, tendrá que irse a otra parte!**

**Harry intentó explicarse una vez más.**

**—Es que se aburre. Está acostumbrada a dar una vuelta por ahí.**

**-**¡No se puede tener a una lechuza encerrada! -saltó Charlie, furioso.

-Lo sabemos, Charlie -lo tranquilizo Bill.

**Si pudiera dejarla salir aunque sólo fuera de noche...**

**—¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota? —gruñó tío Vernon,**

**-**¡Sí! -fue la respuesta de toda la sala.

**con restos de huevo frito en el poblado bigote**

Las chicas hicieron un gesto de asco.

**—. Ya sé lo que ocurriría si saliera la lechuza.**

**-**¿Qué te dejaría un "regalito" en tu coche? -probó a adivinar Will.

**Cambió una mirada sombría con su esposa, Petunia.**

**-**También conocida como la cara caballo -dijeron los gemelos.

**Harry quería seguir discutiendo, pero un eructo estruendoso y prolongado**

Las chicas hicieron una mueca, mientras los chicos reían.

**de Dudley,**

**-**También conocido como el cerdo mimado -dijeron los gemelos.

-Gracias a Merlín que ya no hay más Dursley -soltó Emily, levantando las manos hacía el cielo.

**el hijo de los Dursley, ahogó sus palabras.**

**— ¡Quiero más beicon!**

**—Queda más en la sartén, ricura —dijo tía Petunia, volviendo los ojos a su robusto hijo—. Tenemos que alimentarte bien mientras podamos...**

**-**Creo que no hay razón para alimentarlo más -apuntó Neville.

**No me gusta la pinta que tiene la comida del colegio...**

**—No digas tonterías, Petunia, yo nunca pasé hambre en Smeltings —dijo con énfasis tío Vernon**

**-**Ya lo creo -dijo Harry.

**—. Dudley come lo suficiente, ¿verdad que sí, hijo?**

**-**¿Quién más cree que le roba la comida a otros? -preguntó Will. La sala entera levantó la mano.

**Dudley, que estaba tan gordo que el trasero le colgaba por los lados de la silla,**

Todos hicieron una mueca.

**hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia Harry.**

**—Pásame la sartén.**

**—Se te han olvidado las palabras mágicas —repuso Harry de mal talante.**

**-**No creo que sea buena idea -dijo Luna.

-Te aseguro que no lo fue -dijo Harry.

**El efecto que esta simple frase produjo en la familia fue increíble: Dudley ahogó un grito y se cayó de la silla con un batacazo que sacudió la cocina entera; la señora Dursley profirió un débil alarido y se tapó la boca con las manos, y el señor Dursley se puso de pie de un salto, con las venas de las sienes palpitándole.**

**-**Y el premio del año a la gente más exagerada -dijo George-, es para... Gred redoble de tambores.

Fred sacudió su varita y unos tambores empezaron a sonar.

-¡Los Dursley! -gritó George.

-¡Dejarlo ya! -gritó Molly, haciendo que los gemelos se callaran.

**—¡Me refería a «por favor»! —dijo Harry inmediatamente—. No me refería a...**

**—¿QUÉ TE TENGO DICHO —bramó el tío, rociando saliva por toda la mesa— ACERCA DE PRONUNCIAR LA PALABRA CON «M» EN ESTA CASA?**

**-**¿La palabra con "m"? -preguntó Luna.

-¿A qué sé refieren? -dijo Will-. A mamón, mierda, malnacido, malparido, memo, mendrugo...

-¡Will! -exclamó Sally, sorprendida que su hijo supiera ese vocabulario.

**—Pero yo...**

**—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ASUSTAR A DUDLEY! —dijo furioso tío Vernon,**

**-**Bien merecido que sé lo tiene -dijo Ron.

** golpeando la mesa con el puño.**

**—Yo sólo...**

**—¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡BAJO ESTE TECHO NO TOLERARÉ NINGUNA MENCIÓN A TU ANORMALIDAD!**

**-**¡El único anormal eres tú! -gritó Tonks, completamente roja de furia (pelo y ojos incluidos)

**Harry miró el rostro encarnado de su tío y la cara pálida de su tía, que trataba de levantar a Dudley del suelo.**

**-**La grúa llegara en unas dos horas -informó Sirius, haciendo reír a toda la sala.

**—De acuerdo —dijo Harry—, de acuerdo…**

**Tío Vernon volvió a sentarse, resoplando como un rinoceronte al que le faltara el aire y vigilando estrechamente a Harry por el rabillo de sus ojos pequeños y penetrantes.**

**Desde que Harry había vuelto a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano, tío Vernon lo había tratado como si fuera una bomba que pudiera estallar en cualquier momento;**

**-**A las bombas que están apunto de estallar no sé acercan a ellas -dijo Emily.

-Traducción: ¡Déjalo en paz! -gritó Will.

**porque Harry no era un muchacho normal.**

**-**Yo aún no te he visto escamas ni la piel purpura -dijo Ginny, sonriendole a Harry.

-Gracias -dijo éste sonriendo.

**De hecho, no podía ser menos normal de lo que era. Harry Potter era un mago, un mago que acababa de terminar el primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Y si a los Dursley no les gustaba que Harry pasara con ellos las vacaciones, su desagrado no era nada comparado con el de su sobrino. Añoraba tanto Hogwarts que estar lejos de allí era como tener un dolor de estómago permanente. Añoraba el castillo, con sus pasadizos secretos y sus fantasmas;**

Los merodeadores y los gemelos sonrieron.

**las clases (aunque quizá no a Snape, el profesor de Pociones)**

**-**¿Quién lo hecha de menos? -preguntó Neville.

**; las lechuzas que llevaban el correo; los banquetes en el Gran Comedor; **

El trío hambriento se puso a babear.

**dormir en su cama con dosel en el dormitorio de la torre; visitar a Hagrid, el guardabosques, que vivía en una cabaña en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido; y, sobre todo, añoraba el quidditch,**

**-**Lo entendemos -dijeron todos los amantes del quidditch.

**el deporte más popular en el mundo mágico, que se jugaba con seis altos postes que hacían de porterías, cuatro balones voladores y catorce jugadores montados en escobas. **

**En cuanto Harry llegó a la casa, tío Vernon le guardó en un baúl bajo llave, en la alacena que había bajo la escalera, todos sus libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, las túnicas, el caldero y la escoba de primerísima calidad, la Nimbus 2.000.**

Los amantes del quidditch se horrorizaron al saber que habían encerrado a una escoba bajo llave.

**¿Qué les importaba a los Dursley si Harry perdía su puesto en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor por no haber practicado en todo el verano? ¿Qué más les daba a los Dursley si Harry volvía al colegio sin haber hecho los deberes? **

**Los Dursley eran lo que los magos llamaban muggles, es decir, que no tenían ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas , y para ellos tener un mago en la familia era algo completamente vergonzoso. Tío Vernon había incluso cerrado con candado la jaula de ****_Hedwig_****, la lechuza de Harry, para que no pudiera llevar mensajes a nadie del mundo mágico. Harry no se parecía en nada al resto de la familia. Tío Vernon era corpulento, carecía de cuello y llevaba un gran bigote negro;**

**-**Una morsa -dijo Sirius.

**tía Petunia tenía cara de caballo y era huesuda;**

**-**Un caballo -dijo Will.

**Dudley era rubio, sonrosado y gordo.**

**-**Un cerdo -dijeron los gemelos.

**Harry, en cambio, era pequeño y flacucho, con ojos de un verde brillante y un pelo negro azabache siempre alborotado.**

Sirius y Remus se miraron. Menos por los ojos, Harry era una copia perfecta de su padre.

**Llevaba gafas redondas y en la frente tenía una delgada cicatriz en forma de rayo. Era esta cicatriz lo que convertía a Harry en alguien muy especial, incluso entre los magos.**

Harry gruñó. Odiaba que la gente le mirara la cicatriz. ¿Es qué no entendían que la tenía por la muerte de sus padres? Estaba claro que no.

**La cicatriz era el único vestigio del misterioso pasado de Harry y del motivo por el que lo habían dejado, hacia once años, en la puerta de los Dursley. A la edad de un año, Harry había sobrevivido milagrosamente a la maldición del hechicero tenebroso más importante de todos los tiempos, lord Voldemort, cuyo nombre muchos magos y brujas aún temían pronunciar. **

Los que pronunciaban el nombre de Voldemort rodaron los ojos, al ver como el resto de la sala asentía de acuerdo con el libro.

**Los padres de Harry habían muerto en el ataque de Voldemort,**

Harry apretó las manos, pero sé relajó en cuanto Ginny puso su mano sobre las suyas.

**pero Harry se había librado, quedándole la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Por alguna razón desconocida, Voldemort había perdido sus poderes en el mismo instante en que había fracasado en su intento de matar a Harry.**

-Gracias a mi madre -susurró Harry en voz muy baja.

**De forma que Harry se había criado con sus tíos maternos. Había pasado diez años con ellos sin comprender por qué motivo sucedían cosas raras a su alrededor, sin que él hiciera nada, y creyendo la versión de los Dursley, que le habían dicho que la cicatriz era consecuencia del accidente de automóvil que se había llevado la vida de sus padres.**

Todos gruñeron ante la mentira.

**Pero más adelante, hacía exactamente un año, Harry había recibido una carta de Hogwarts y así se había enterado de toda la verdad. Ocupó su plaza en el colegio de magia, donde tanto él como su cicatriz se hicieron famosos...;**

**-**Demasiados famosos -dijo Harry en voz alta.

**pero el curso escolar había acabado y él se encontraba otra vez pasando el verano con los Dursley, quienes lo trataban como a un perro que se hubiera revolcado en estiércol.**

**-**¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó Sirius, mirando a Harry.

-Nada -respondió Harry.

-¿De que hablas, papá -preguntó Emily, confusa. (Recordar que ni Sally, ni Will, ni Emily saben que Sirius es animago).

**Los Dursley ni siquiera se habían acordado de que aquel día Harry cumplía doce años.**

**-**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! -gritó la sala.

-Es mi cumpleaños en el libro, no aquí -les recordó Harry.

-No importa -respondió Hermione.

**No es que él tuviera muchas esperanzas, porque nunca le habían hecho un regalo como Dios manda, y no digamos una tarta... Pero de ahí a olvidarse completamente...**

**En aquel instante, tío Vernon se aclaró la garganta con afectación y dijo:**

**—Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy importante.**

Toda la sala abrió los ojos incrédula.

**Harry levantó la mirada, incrédulo.**

**-**Entiendo el sentimiento -dijo Neville.

**—Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional —dijo tío Vernon.**

**-**Y ahí sé aclara todo -dijo Bill.

**Harry volvió a concentrar su atención en la tostada. Por supuesto, pensó con amargura, tío Vernon se refería a su estúpida cena. No había hablado de otra cosa en los últimos quince días. Un rico constructor y su esposa irían a cenar, y tío Vernon esperaba obtener un pedido descomunal. La empresa de tío Vernon fabricaba taladros.**

**—Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez —dijo tío Vernon—. Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto.**

**-**¿En sus puestos? -repitió Remus.

-¿Van a presentar batalla? -preguntó Will con aire burlón.

**Petunia, ¿tú estarás...?**

**—En el salón —respondió enseguida tía Petunia—, esperando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa.**

La sala puso los ojos en blanco.

**—Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley?**

**—Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. —Dudley esbozó una sonrisa idiota—. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

**—¡Les va a parecer adorable! —exclamó embelesada tía Petunia.**

**-**¡Les parecerás un idiota! -exclamó Tonks, haciendo reír a Remus.

**—Excelente, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon. A continuación, se volvió hacia Harry—. ¿Y tú?**

**—Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —dijo Harry, con voz inexpresiva.**

**-**¿QUÉ? -exclamó toda la sala furiosa.

**—Exacto —corroboró con crueldad tío Vernon**

**-**Yo si que seré cruel contigo, Dursley -declaró Sirius, con la mirada más negra que su apellido.

**—. Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho quince...**

**—Anunciaré que está lista la cena —dijo tía Petunia—. Y tú, Dudley, dirás...**

**—¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora Mason? —dijo Dudley, ofreciendo su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible.**

**—¡Mi caballerito ideal! —suspiró tía Petunia.**

**-**¡Mi idiota ideal! -suspiró Ginny, poniendo una mirada soñadora.

**—¿Y tú? —preguntó tío Vernon a Harry con brutalidad.**

**-**Yo si que voy a ser bruto contigo -gruñó Remus.

**—Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —recitó Harry.**

**—Exacto. Bien, tendríamos que tener preparados algunos cumplidos para la cena. Petunia, ¿sugieres alguno?**

**—Vernon me ha asegurado que es usted un jugador de golf excelente, señor Mason... Dígame dónde ha comprado ese vestido, señora Mason...**

**-**Increíble -dijo Ron-. ¿Sé puede ser más idiota?

-No -respondió Percy.

**—Perfecto... ¿Dudley?**

**—¿Qué tal: «En el colegio nos han mandado escribir una redacción sobre nuestro héroe preferido, señor Mason, y yo la he hecho sobre usted»?**

La sala se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de estallar en sonorosas carcajadas.

**Esto fue más de lo que tía Petunia y Harry podían soportar. Tía Petunia rompió a llorar de la emoción y abrazó a su hijo, mientras Harry escondía la cabeza debajo de la mesa para que no lo vieran reírse.**

**—¿Y tú, niño?**

**Al enderezarse, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantener serio el semblante.**

**-**¿Te costo? -quiso saber Hermione.

-Ni te lo imaginas -respondió el azabache.

**—Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —repitió.**

**—Eso espero —dijo el tío duramente**

Todos gruñeron.

**—. Los Mason no saben nada de tu existencia y seguirán sin saber nada. Al terminar la cena, tú, Petunia, volverás al salón con la señora Mason para tomar el café y yo abordaré el tema de los taladros. Con un poco de suerte, cerraremos el trato, y el contrato estará firmado antes del telediario de las diez. Y mañana mismo nos iremos a comprar un apartamento en Mallorca.**

**A Harry aquello no le emocionaba mucho. No creía que los Dursley fueran a quererlo más en Mallorca que en Privet Drive.**

**-**No creo que te puedan llegar a querer en ningún sitio -dijo Luna.

**—Bien..., voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger los esmóquines para Dudley y para mí. Y tú —gruñó a Harry—, mantente fuera de la vista de tu tía mientras limpia.**

**-**Claro, deja que la mujer sea la que limpie. Eso es machismo -dijo Hermione. Y todas las mujeres asintieron con ella.

-Es mejor que limpie la cara caballo -rebatió Will-. Sino el que tiene que limpiar es Harry.

**Harry salió por la puerta de atrás. Era un día radiante, soleado. Cruzó el césped, se dejó caer en el banco del jardín y canturreó entre dientes: «Cumpleaños feliz..., cumpleaños feliz..., me deseo yo mismo...»**

Nadie dijo nada. Aquello era realmente triste.

**No había recibido postales ni regalos, y tendría que pasarse la noche fingiendo que no existía. Abatido, fijó la vista en el seto. Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Antes que ninguna otra cosa de Hogwarts, antes incluso que jugar al quidditch, lo que de verdad echaba de menos era a sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Pero ellos no parecían acordarse de él. Ninguno de los dos le había escrito en todo el verano,**

**-**¿Cómo que no le habéis escrito? -gruñó Sirius, mirando mal a los dos chicos.

-Lo hicimos -respondieron los dos.

-Sirius, ellos no tienen la culpa -dijo Harry.

**a pesar de que Ron le había dicho que lo invitaría a pasar unos días en su casa. Un montón de veces había estado a punto de emplear la magia para abrir la jaula de ****_Hedwig_**** y enviarla a Ron y a Hermione con una carta, pero no valía la pena correr el riesgo. A los magos menores de edad no les estaba permitido emplear la magia fuera del colegio. Harry no se lo había dicho a los Dursley;**

**-**Bien hecho -le felicitó Alastor-. Una muy buena idea.

**sabía que la única razón por la que no lo encerraban en la alacena debajo de la escalera junto con su varita mágica y su escoba voladora era porque temían que él pudiera convertirlos en escarabajos. Durante las dos primeras semanas, Harry se había divertido murmurando entre dientes palabras sin sentido y viendo cómo Dudley escapaba de la habitación todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus gordas piernas.**

Toda la sala se río.

**Pero el prolongado silencio de Ron y Hermione le había hecho sentirse tan apartado del mundo mágico, que incluso el burlarse de Dudley había perdido la gracia..., y ahora Ron y Hermione se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños. ¡Lo que habría dado en aquel momento por recibir un mensaje de Hogwarts, de un mago o una bruja! Casi le habría alegrado ver a su mortal enemigo, Draco Malfoy, para convencerse de que aquello no había sido solamente un sueño...**

**-**Si que estabas desesperado -dijo Ron, asombrado.

**Aunque no todo el curso en Hogwarts resultó divertido.**

**-**Creo que ahora viene un resumen de lo que paso en el otro libro, así que no interrumpáis -pidió Sally.

**Al final del último trimestre, Harry se había enfrentado cara a cara nada menos que con el mismísimo lord Voldemort. Aun cuando no fuera más que una sombra de lo que había sido en otro tiempo, Voldemort seguía resultando terrorífico, era astuto y estaba decidido a recuperar el poder perdido. Por segunda vez, Harry había logrado escapar de las garras de Voldemort, pero por los pelos, y aún ahora, semanas más tarde, continuaba despertándose en mitad de la noche, empapado en un sudor frío, preguntándose dónde estaría Voldemort, recordando su rostro lívido, sus ojos muy abiertos, furiosos...**

La sala entera se estremeció.

**De pronto, Harry se irguió en el banco del jardín. Se había quedado ensimismado mirando el seto...**

**-**¿Por qué te quedas mirando un seto? -quiso saber Emily.

-Ahora lo verás -respondió Harry

**y el seto le devolvía la mirada.**

**-**¿Qué? -dijo toda la sala sorprendida.

-No conozco plantas que devuelvan la mirada -dijo Neville, confuso.

**Entre las hojas habían aparecido dos grandes ojos verdes. Una voz burlona resonó detrás de él en el jardín y Harry se puso de pie de un salto.**

**—Sé qué día es hoy —canturreó Dudley, acercándosele con andares de pato.**

Toda la sala se puso a reír.

**Los ojos grandes se cerraron y desaparecieron.**

**—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, sin apartar la vista del lugar por donde habían desaparecido.**

**—Sé qué día es hoy —repitió Dudley a su lado.**

**—Enhorabuena —respondió Harry—. ¡Por fin has aprendido los días de la semana!**

**-**¡Es un milagro! -exclamaron los gemelos.

**—Hoy es tu cumpleaños —dijo con sorna—. ¿Cómo es que no has recibido postales de felicitación? ¿Ni siquiera en aquel monstruoso lugar has hecho amigos?**

**—Procura que tu mamá no te oiga hablar sobre mi colegio —contestó Harry con frialdad.**

**Dudley se subió los pantalones, que no se le sostenían en la ancha cintura.**

**—¿Por qué miras el seto? —preguntó con recelo.**

**-**Va a encantarlo para que se ponga a bailar, así le entra hambre y sé te come -dijo Will, causando la risa.

**—Estoy pensando cuál sería el mejor conjuro para prenderle fuego —dijo Harry.**

**-**Me quedo con la versión de mi hermanito -dijo Emily.

-Gracias -dijo Will-. ¡Eh! Respeta a tus mayores.

-Si tenemos la misma edad -respondió Emily.

-Yo soy dos minutos más grande -replicó Will, sacandole la lengua a su hermana de forma infantil..

Emily rodó los ojos ante la idiotez de su hermano.

**Al oírlo, Dudley trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se reflejó en su cara gordita.**

**—No..., no puedes... Papá dijo que no harías ma-magia...**

**-**Ha dicho la palabra con "m" -dijo Charlie, asombrado.

**Ha dicho que te echará de casa..., y no tienes otro sitio donde ir..., no tienes amigos con los que quedarte...**

**-**¡Si tiene! -gritó toda la sala.

**—¡Abracadabra! —dijo Harry con voz enérgica—. ¡Pata de cabra! ¡Patatum, patatam!**

Los que entendían lo que Harry había dicho se pusieron a reír como locos, mientras que el resto de la sala los miraba confusos.

**—¡Mamaaaaaaá! —vociferó Dudley, dando traspiés al salir a toda pastilla hacia la casa—, ¡mamaaaaaaá! ¡Harry está haciendo lo que tú sabes!**

**-**Harry, no hagas lo que tu sabes -le riñó Sirius.

-¿Qué es lo que yo sé? -preguntó Harry.

-Es lo que ellos saben -respondió Sirius.

-¿Y qué es lo que yo sé, qué ellos saben? -preguntó Harry de nuevo.

-Es...

-¡Callaos! -gritó Sally.

Mientras tanto, Fred y George se miraban. Ambos pensaban que si Harry hubiera tenido una vida distinta sería un buen compañero para las bromas.

**Harry pagó caro aquel instante de diversión. Como Dudley y el seto estaban intactos, tía Petunia sabía que Harry no había hecho magia en realidad, pero aun así intentó pegarle en la cabeza con la sartén que tenía a medio enjabonar**

Todos gruñeron, el cuadro fue destruido y Sirius tuvo que hacer aparecer más pergaminos.

**y Harry tuvo que esquivar el golpe. Luego le dio tareas que hacer, asegurándole que no comería hasta que hubiera acabado.**

**-**¡Es un niño! -gritó Molly. Arthur la abrazó para calmarla.

**Mientras Dudley no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo y comer helados,**

Todos gruñeron con fuerza.

-Cerdo mimado -dijo Ginny.

**Harry limpió las ventanas, lavó el coche, cortó el césped, recortó los arriates, podó y regó los rosales y dio una capa de pintura al banco del jardín.**

Mientras Sally iba leyendo todo eso, la sala escribía en los pergaminos y maldecía el cuadro.

**El sol ardiente le abrasaba la nuca. Harry sabía que no tenía que haber picado el anzuelo de Dudley, pero éste le había dicho exactamente lo mismo que él estaba pensando..., que quizá tampoco en Hogwarts tuviera amigos. **

**-**Si los tienes -dijo toda la sala con firmeza.

-Ya lo sé -respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

**«Tendrían que ver ahora al famoso Harry Potter», pensaba sin compasión,**

Ginny le golpeó en el hombro.

-No vuelvas a pensar en eso -le dijo.

-Te prometo que no lo haré -dijo Harry.

**echando abono a los arriates, con la espalda dolorida y el sudor goteándole por la cara.**

Las chicas, aunque supieran que no era culpa de Harry, no pudieron evitar poner cara de asco. Aunque Ginny también la puso, no pudo evitarse imaginar a Harry sin camiseta y sudado. Inmediatamente sé sonrojo y sé tapó la cara con las manos.

**Eran las siete de la tarde cuando finalmente, exhausto, oyó que lo llamaba tía Petunia.**

**—¡Entra! ¡Y pisa sobre los periódicos!**

**Fue un alivio para Harry entrar en la sombra de la reluciente cocina. Encima del frigorífico estaba el pudín de la cena: un montículo de nata montada con violetas de azúcar. Una pieza de cerdo asado chisporroteaba en el horno.**

**-**¡Horror! -gritó Sirius-. ¡Han asado al cerdo mimado!

Sally le dio un golpe a su novio en el hombro.

**—¡Come deprisa! ¡Los Mason no tardarán! —le dijo con brusquedad tía Petunia, señalando dos rebanadas de pan y un pedazo de queso que había en la mesa.**

Todos gruñeron, y las dos madres de la sala tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no ir a maldecir a Petu... perdón, a la cara caballo.

**Ella ya llevaba puesto el vestido de noche de color salmón. Harry se lavó las manos y engulló su miserable cena. No bien hubo terminado, tía Petunia le quitó el plato.**

**—¡Arriba! ¡Deprisa!**

**Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar, Harry vio a su tío Vernon y a Dudley con esmoquin y pajarita. Acababa de llegar al rellano superior cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y al pie de la escalera apareció la cara furiosa de tío Vernon.**

**—Recuerda, muchacho: un solo ruido y...**

**-**Y tu le pones una mano encima a mi ahijado y desearas no haber nacido -gruñó Sirius.

**Harry entró de puntillas en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama.**

Sally abrió los ojos al leer la última frase.

**El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella.**

**-**¿Quién? -preguntó Luna.

-Aquí acaba el capítulo -respondió Sally. Luego miró a Harry, Will y Emily, que estaban sentados juntos-. ¿Quién de vosotros lee?

Los tres se miraron.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**segundo capítulo. Os tengo una pregunta para si alguien las echaba de menos.**

**¿Creéis que Sally sabe que Sirius es animago?**

**Para responder a la pregunta enviar un mensaje con la palabra ANIMAGO al 666.**

**Los que envíen el mensaje en menos de 0,001 segundos recibirá un billete para visitar Hogwarts.**

**Después de esto, sólo espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	3. La advertencia de Dobby

Harry, Will y Emily se seguían mirando. Ninguno de los tres tenía ganas de leer, pero eran los últimos que quedaban. Emily, con un suspiro, cogió el libro y lo abrió por el segundo capítulo.

-**La advertencia de Dobby **-leyó la chica.

-¿Quién es Dobby? -preguntó Luna.

-Supongo que el que estaba en la habitación de Harry -respondió Will, encogiéndose de hombros.

**Harry no gritó, pero estuvo a punto.**

**-**Por suerte -dijo Sirius. Lo único que faltaba es que su ahijado se metiera en líos con el zoo particular.

**La pequeña criatura que yacía en la cama tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis.**

**-**¿Eso no es un elfo doméstico? -preguntó Neville.

-Eso parece -respondió Remus, preguntándose que hacía un elfo doméstico en casa de su sobrino.

**En aquel mismo instante, Harry tuvo la certeza de que aquella cosa era lo que le había estado vigilando por la mañana desde el seto del jardín. La criatura y él se quedaron mirando uno al otro, y Harry oyó la voz de Dudley proveniente del recibidor.**

**—¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

Toda la sala abrió los ojos lo máximo que pudo.

-No me lo puedo creer -dijo Percy, estupefacto-. ¡Lo están haciendo de verdad!

-No creí que fueran tan idiotas -dijo Tonks.

**Aquel pequeño ser se levantó de la cama e hizo una reverencia tan profunda que tocó la alfombra con la punta de su larga y afilada nariz. Harry se dio cuenta de que iba vestido con lo que parecía un almohadón viejo con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las piernas.**

Emily soltó un bufido, interrumpiendo la lectura.

-Entonces debe pertencer a una familia de puristas de sangre -murmuró la chica en voz baja. Will rodó los ojos. Su hermana tenía una "pequeña" obsesión con los elfos domésticos.

**—Esto..., hola —saludó Harry, azorado.**

**—Harry Potter —dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry estaba seguro de que se había oído en el piso de abajo**

**-**Esperemos que no -comentó Hermione.

**—, hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerle, señor... Es un gran honor...**

**—Gra-gracias —respondió Harry, que avanzando pegado a la pared alcanzó la silla del escritorio y se sentó. A su lado estaba****_ Hedwig_****, dormida en su gran jaula. Quiso preguntarle «¿Qué es usted?», pero pensó que sonaría demasiado grosero,**

**-**En efecto -dijeron las mujeres de la sala.

**así que dijo:**

**—¿Quién es usted?**

**—Dobby, señor. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo doméstico —contestó la criatura.**

**— ¿De verdad?**

**-**No, te ha mentido -dijeron los gemelos.

**—dijo Harry—. Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés, pero no me conviene precisamente ahora recibir en mi dormitorio a un elfo doméstico.**

**-**Sin duda no pudo escoger peor momento -dijo Ron.

-Me da la sensación de que lo hizo a propósito -dijo Will, con el ceño fruncido.

**De la sala de estar llegaban las risitas falsas de tía Petunia. El elfo bajó la cabeza.**

**—Estoy encantado de conocerlo —se apresuró a añadir Harry—. Pero, en fin, ¿ha venido por algún motivo en especial?**

**—Sí, señor —contestó Dobby con franqueza—. Dobby ha venido a decirle, señor..., no es fácil, señor... Dobby se pregunta por dónde empezar...**

**—Siéntese —dijo Harry educadamente, señalando la cama.**

**-**Mal movimiento -dijo Sally, aunque estaba orgullosa de Harry.

**Para consternación suya, el elfo rompió a llorar, y además, ruidosamente.**

Todos soltaron un quejido.

**—¡Sen-sentarme! —gimió—. Nunca, nunca en mi vida...**

**A Harry le pareció oír que en el piso de abajo hablaban entrecortadamente.**

**—Lo siento —murmuró—, no quise ofenderle.**

**-**Tranquilo, no lo has ofendido -dijo Bill.

-Ya lo sé -respondió Harry.

**—¡Ofender a Dobby! —repuso el elfo con voz disgustada—. A Dobby ningún mago le había pedido nunca que se sentara..., como si fuera un igual.**

Ahora Emily si que estaba segura de que Dobby venía de una familia de puristas de sangre.

**Harry, procurando hacer «¡chss!» sin dejar de parecer hospitalario, indicó a Dobby un lugar en la cama, y el elfo se sentó hipando. Parecía un muñeco grande y muy feo.**

Ginny le dio un golpe en el hombro a Harry.

-Eso no ha sido educado -dijo la pelirroja.

**Por fin consiguió reprimirse y se quedó con los ojos fijos en Harry, mirándole con devoción.**

Harry gruñó. Odiaba que la gente le mirara con devoción.

**—Se ve que no ha conocido a muchos magos educados —dijo Harry, intentando animarle.**

**Dobby negó con la cabeza. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se levantó y se puso a darse golpes con la cabeza contra la ventana, gritando: «¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo!»**

**-**¿Qué hace? -preguntó Hermione, asombrada.

-Ahora lo verás -gruñó Emily.

**—No..., ¿qué está haciendo? —Harry dio un bufido, se acercó al elfo de un salto y tiró de él hasta devolverlo a la cama. ****_Hedwig_**** se acababa de despertar dando un fortísimo chillido y se puso a batir las alas furiosamente contra las barras de la jaula.**

**-**Eso es malo -dijeron Ron y Neville a la vez.

**—Dobby tenía que castigarse, señor —explicó el elfo, que se había quedado un poco bizco**

Algunos soltaron una pequeña risita.

**—. Dobby ha estado a punto de hablar mal de su familia, señor.**

**—¿Su familia?**

**—La familia de magos a la que sirve Dobby, señor. Dobby es un elfo doméstico, destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre.**

**—¿Y saben que está aquí? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.**

**Dobby se estremeció.**

**-**Por la reacción adivino que no lo saben -dijo Charlie.

-Y que lo castigaran si sé enteran -añadió Tonks.

**—No, no, señor, no... Dobby tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber venido a verle, señor. Tendría que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, si llegaran a enterarse.**

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

**—Pero ¿no advertirán que se ha pillado las orejas en la puerta del horno?**

**—Dobby lo duda, señor. Dobby siempre se está castigando por algún motivo, señor. Lo dejan de mi cuenta, señor. A veces me recuerdan que tengo que someterme a algún castigo adicional.**

**-**¡Eso es cruel! -gritó Hermione.

-Pero a ellos les gusta, Hermione -intentó calmarla Ron.

-¡No les puede gustar! -gritó la castaña.

-Señorita Granger -dijo Dumbledore-. A los elfos domésticos les gusta servir a los magos.

-¡Es imposible que les guste ser castigados!

-Hermione, Dumby ha dicho que les gusta servir a los mago, no los castigos -dijo Will, mientras que pensaba que su hermana había encontrado a otra defensora de los elfos domésticos.

**—Pero ¿por qué no los abandona? ¿Por qué no huye?**

**-**No puede -gruñó Emily.

**—Un elfo doméstico sólo puede ser libertado por su familia, señor. Y la familia nunca pondrá en libertad a Dobby... Dobby servirá a la familia hasta el día que muera, señor.**

**Harry lo miró fijamente.**

**—Y yo que me consideraba desgraciado por tener que pasar otras cuatro semanas aquí —dijo—. Lo que me cuenta hace que los Dursley parezcan incluso humanos. ¿Y nadie puede ayudarle? ¿Puedo hacer algo?**

**-**Eres muy amable por querer ayudarle -dijo Ginny, haciendo que Harry se ruborizara.

**Casi al instante, Harry deseó no haber dicho nada. Dobby se deshizo de nuevo en gemidos de gratitud.**

**—Por favor —susurró Harry desesperado—, por favor, no haga ruido. Si los Dursley le oyen, si se enteran de que está usted aquí...**

**-**Más les vale no hacerte nada -gruñó Sirius. Harry se preguntaba que pasaría cuando se leyera lo de su encierro.

**—Harry Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby... Dobby estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señor, pero no conocía su bondad...**

**Harry, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando, dijo:**

**—Sea lo que fuere lo que ha oído sobre mi grandeza, no son más que mentiras. Ni siquiera soy el primero de la clase en Hogwarts, es Hermione, ella...**

**Pero se detuvo enseguida, porque le dolía pensar en Hermione.**

**-**No sabía que te causaba dolor -bromeó la chica.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero -dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

**—Harry Potter es humilde y modesto —dijo Dobby, respetuoso. Le resplandecían los ojos grandes y redondos—. Harry Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre El-que-no-debe- ser-nombrado.**

**—¿Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.**

Todos los que temían el nombre de Voldemort se estremecieron.

**Dobby se tapó los oídos con las manos y gimió:**

**—¡Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!**

**—¡Perdón! —se apresuró a decir—. Sé de muchísima gente a la que no le gusta que se diga..., mi amigo Ron...**

**Se detuvo. También era doloroso pensar en Ron.**

**-**Así que yo también te causo dolor -dijo el pelirrojo riendo.

-¡Increíble! -dijo George.

-Ronnie le ha hecho una broma a Harrincito -dijo Fred. Harry y Ron hicieron una mueca ante el mote.

-¡Estamos orgullosos! -gritaron ambos a la vez, haciendo reír a la sala.

**Dobby se inclinó hacia Harry, con los ojos tan abiertos como faros.**

**—Dobby ha oído —dijo con voz quebrada— que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., y que Harry Potter escapó nuevamente.**

**-**Por suerte -dijo Sally.

**Harry asintió con la cabeza, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.**

**—¡Ay, señor! —exclamó, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto—. ¡Harry Potter es valiente y arrojado! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peligros! Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, a advertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno,**

Emily y Hermione fruncieron el ceño.

**de que Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts.**

La sala se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué? -dijo Remus, asombrado.

-¿Cómo que no puede volver? -preguntó Sirius-. ¡Mi ahijado va a ir a Hogwarts!

-Sirius, cálmate -le dijo Harry.

**Hubo un silencio, sólo roto por el tintineo de tenedores y cuchillos que venía del piso inferior, y el distante rumor de la voz de tío Vernon.**

**—¿Qué-qué? —tartamudeó Harry—. Pero si tengo que regresar; el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. Eso es lo único que me ilusiona. Usted no sabe lo que es vivir aquí. Yo no pertenezco a esta casa, pertenezco al mundo de Hogwarts.**

**-**Eso es -dijo la sala.

**—No, no, no —chilló Dobby, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba golpes con las orejas—. Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perdamos. Si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal.**

**-**¡En peligro mortal! -exclamó Sally asustada por la suerte de su ahijado.

-Tranquila, Sally -dijo Sirius, dándole un beso a la mujer-. Ya verás como no le pasa nada.

-Sobretodo porque ésta aquí -dijo Luna, como si nada.

**—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.**

**—Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia**

Los que no sabían lo de la Cámara fruncieron el ceño, pero ya se imaginaban por donde iba la cosa. Los Weasley miraban a Ginny, aunque sólo Ron, Arthur y Molly sabían lo que de verdad había pasado. El resto de los Weasley sólo sabían la versión oficial, no conocían lo que realmente le había pasado a la menor de los Weasley.

**—susurró Dobby, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo—. Hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor!**

**—¿Qué cosas terribles? —preguntó inmediatamente Harry—. ¿Quién las está tramando?**

**Dobby hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear la cabeza furiosamente contra la pared.**

**-**Esclavitud -murmuró Hermione, mientras que los ojos de Emily brillaban con furia.

**—¡Está bien! —gritó Harry, sujetando al elfo del brazo para detenerlo—. No puede decirlo, lo comprendo. Pero ¿por qué ha venido usted a avisarme? —Un pensamiento repentino y desagradable lo sacudió—. ¡Un momento! Esto no tiene nada que ver con Vol..., perdón, con Quien-usted-sabe, ¿verdad? Basta con que asiente o niegue con la cabeza —añadió apresuradamente, porque Dobby ya se disponía a golpearse de nuevo contra la pared.**

**Dobby movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.**

**—No, no se trata de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, señor.**

**Pero Dobby tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que trataba de darle una pista.**

Todos se mostraron confusos.

-¿Qué quiere decir? -preguntó Neville.

-Es como si dijera que Voldemort es el culpable, pero que a la vez no lo es -dijo Will, confuso.

**Harry, sin embargo, estaba completamente desorientado.**

**—Él no tiene hermanos, ¿verdad?**

**-**Eso no tiene nada que ver -dijo Tonks-. Un ejemplo, mi madre puede ser una de las personas más cariñosas del mundo, y es hermana de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Al oír el nombre de la bruja que torturo a sus padres, Neville cerró los puños con fuerza y su cuerpo se tensó.

-Neville, ¿éstas bien? -preguntó Luna.

-Eh... Sí, estoy bien -dijo el chico.

-¿Quién es Bellatrix Lestrange? -preguntó Ron.

-La loca de mi prima -respondió Sirius-. Y la lugarteniente de Voldemort. Ahora se ésta pudriendo en Azkaban.

**Dobby negó con la cabeza, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.**

**—Bueno, siendo así, no puedo imaginar quién más podría provocar que en Hogwarts sucedieran cosas terribles —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir que, además, allí está Dumbledore. **

**-**Creo que me estás infravalorando, Harry -dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-No lo creo -respondió Harry.

**¿Sabe usted quién es Dumbledore?**

**Dobby hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.**

**—Albus Dumbledore es el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts.**

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo con eso.

**Dobby lo sabe, señor. Dobby ha oído que los poderes de Dumbledore rivalizan con los de Aquel que-no- debe-ser-nombrado. Pero, señor —la voz de Dobby se transformó en un apresurado susurro—, hay poderes que Dumbledore no..., poderes que ningún mago honesto...**

**Y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, Dobby saltó de la cama, cogió la lámpara de la mesa de Harry y empezó a golpearse con ella en la cabeza lanzando unos alaridos que destrozaban los tímpanos.**

**En el piso inferior se hizo un silencio repentino. **

**-**¡Mierda! -exclamó Will.

**Dos segundos después, Harry, con el corazón palpitándole frenéticamente, oyó que tío Vernon se acercaba, explicando en voz alta:**

**—¡Dudley debe de haberse dejado otra vez el televisor encendido, el muy tunante!**

**— ¡Rápido! ¡En el ropero! —dijo Harry, empujando a Dobby, cerrando la puerta y echándose en la cama en el preciso instante en que giraba el pomo de la puerta.**

**— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? **

**-**¿Y qué haces tú? -gruñó Sirius.

**—preguntó tío Vernon rechinando los dientes, su cara espantosamente cerca de la de Harry—. Acabas de arruinar el final de mi chiste sobre el jugador japonés de golf.**

**-**Entonces les salve de una muerte por aburrimiento -dijo Harry, mientras el resto reía por lo dicho.

**¡Un ruido más, y desearás no haber nacido, mocoso!**

**-**¡Te atreves a ponerle la mano encima a Harry y serás tú el que deseara no haber nacido! -gritó Sirius, fulminando el cuadro de los Dursley.

**Tío Vernon salió de la habitación pisando fuerte con sus pies planos.**

**Harry, temblando, abrió la puerta del armario y dejó salir a Dobby.**

**—¿Se da cuenta de lo que es vivir aquí? —le dijo—. ¿Ve por qué debo volver a Hogwarts? Es el único lugar donde tengo..., bueno, donde creo que tengo amigos.**

**-**Donde tienes amigos -dijeron Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, Will y Emily a la vez.

-Lo sé -dijo Harry con una sonrisa, que los demás no duraron en regresarle.

**—¿Amigos que ni siquiera escriben a Harry Potter? —preguntó maliciosamente.**

**-**¿Cómo sabe que no ha recibido cartas? -preguntó Alastor, con el ceño fruncido.

-No habrá sido capaz...

Pero Sirius terminó la frase de su hijo.

-De robarle sus cartas -dijo con una mirada oscura. Conjuro un pergamino, pero para su sorpresa, Harry lo quemó.

-No le haréis nada a Dobby -dijo el chico-. Él sólo quería protegerme.

**—Supongo que habrán estado... ¡Un momento! —dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo sabe usted que mis amigos no me han escrito?**

**Dobby cambió los pies de posición.**

**—Harry Potter no debe enfadarse con Dobby. Dobby pensó que era lo mejor...**

**—¿Ha interceptado usted mis cartas?**

**—Dobby las tiene aquí, señor —dijo el elfo, y escapando ágilmente del alcance de Harry, extrajo un grueso fajo de sobres del almohadón que llevaba puesto. Harry pudo distinguir la esmerada caligrafía de Hermione, los irregulares trazos de Ron, y hasta un garabato que parecía salido de la mano de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts.**

**-**Hagrid te debe de tener mucho cariño -dijo Charlie, quién conocía bien al guardabosques y sabía que no era muy amante (para no decir nada) de la escritura.

**Dobby, inquieto, miró a Harry y parpadeó.**

**—Harry Potter no debe enfadarse...**

**-**Le roba sus cartas y le pide que no se enfade -dijo Bill, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Dobby pensaba... que si Harry Potter creía que sus amigos lo habían olvidado... Harry Potter no querría volver al colegio, señor.**

**Harry no escuchaba. Se abalanzó sobre las cartas, pero Dobby lo esquivó.**

**—Harry Potter las tendrá, señor, si le da a Dobby su palabra de que no volverá a Hogwarts. ¡Señor, es un riesgo que no debe afrontar! ¡Dígame que no irá, señor!**

**—¡Iré! —dijo Harry enojado—. ¡Déme las cartas de mis amigos!**

**—Entonces, Harry Potter no le deja a Dobby otra opción —dijo apenado el elfo.**

**Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Dobby se había lanzado como una flecha hacia la puerta del dormitorio, la había abierto y había bajado las escaleras corriendo. **

**-**Eso no puede ser bueno -murmuró Remus.

**Con la boca seca y el corazón en un puño, Harry salió detrás de él, intentando no hacer ruido. Saltó los últimos seis escalones, cayó como un gato sobre la alfombra del recibidor**

Harry, Fred y George se miraron. Sin dudas los entrenamientos de Wood les había ido muy bien.

**y buscó a Dobby. Del comedor venía la voz de tío Vernon que decía:**

**—... señor Mason, cuéntele a Petunia aquella divertida anécdota de los fontaneros americanos, se muere de ganas de oírla...**

**-**Nosotros no -dijo Will.

**Harry cruzó el vestíbulo, y al llegar a la cocina, sintió que se le venía el mundo encima.**

**El pudín magistral de tía Petunia, el montículo de nata y violetas de azúcar, flotaba cerca del techo. Dobby estaba en cuclillas sobre el armario que había en un rincón.**

**-**Aplaudiría eso, pero sé que será algo malo para Harry -dijo Charlie.

**—No —rogó Harry con voz ronca—. Se lo ruego..., me matarán...**

**—Harry Potter debe prometer que no irá al colegio.**

**-**¿Está intentando que firme un contrato mágico? -preguntó Arthur.

-Eso parecer -dijo Alastor.

**—Dobby..., por favor...**

**—Dígalo, señor...**

**—¡No puedo!**

**—Entonces Dobby tendrá que hacerlo, señor, por el bien de Harry Potter.**

**El pudín cayó al suelo con un estrépito capaz de provocar un infarto. El plato se hizo añicos y la nata salpicó ventanas y paredes. Dando un chasquido como el de un látigo, Dobby desapareció. Del comedor llegaron unos alaridos y tío Vernon entró de sopetón en la cocina y halló a Harry paralizado por el susto y cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con los restos del pudín de tía Petunia.**

Todos gimieron. La cosa se había puesto realmente mal.

**Al principio le pareció que tío Vernon aún podría disimular el desastre**

**-**Por supuesto -dijo Ginny, sarcásticamente.

**(«nuestro sobrino, ya ven..., está muy mal..., se altera al ver a desconocidos, así que lo tenemos en el piso de arriba...»). Llevó a los impresionados Mason de nuevo al comedor, prometió a Harry que, en cuanto se fueran, lo desollaría vivo, **

**-**Tú eres el único que acabara desollado -gruñó Sally.

**le puso una fregona en las manos. Tía Petunia sacó helado del congelador y Harry, todavía temblando, se puso a fregar la cocina.**

**Tío Vernon podría haberlo solucionado de esta manera, si no hubiera sido por la lechuza.**

**-**No -sé quejó toda la sala como si fueran una única persona.

**En el preciso instante en que tía Petunia estaba ofreciendo a sus invitados unos bombones de menta,**

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron ante la mención de los bombones. Junto a los caramelos de limón eran su dulce favorito del mundo muggle.

**una lechuza penetró por la ventana del comedor, dejó caer una carta sobre la cabeza de la señora Mason y volvió a salir. La señora Mason gritó como una histérica y huyó de la casa exclamando algo sobre los locos. El señor Mason se quedó sólo lo suficiente para explicarles a los Dursley que su mujer tenía pánico a los pájaros de cualquier tipo y tamaño, y para preguntarles si aquélla era su forma de gastar bromas.**

**-**No tienen sentido del humor -dijeron los gemelos y Will a la vez.

**Harry estaba en la cocina, agarrado a la fregona para no caerse, cuando tío Vernon avanzó hacia él con un destello demoníaco en sus ojos diminutos.**

**—¡Léela! —dijo hecho una furia y blandiendo la carta que había dejado la lechuza—. ¡Vamos, léela!**

**-**Entiendele -dijo Neville-, él no sabe leer y quiere saber lo que pone.

**Harry la cogió. No se trataba de ninguna felicitación por su cumpleaños.**

**-**Ojala lo hubiera sido -dijo Harry en voz baja. Ginny le sonrío.

_**Estimado Señor Potter:**_

_**Hemos recibido la información de que un hechizo levitatorio ha sido usado en su lugar de residencia esta misma noche a las nueve y doce minutos.**_

_**Como usted sabe, a los magos menores de edad no se les permite realizar conjuros fuera del recinto escolar**_

**-**Eso ésta muy bien -dijo Ron-. Sólo que hay un error, ha sido un elfo doméstico el que lo ha realizado.

-Señor Weasley, el ministerio es capaz de detectar la magia, no a su autor -dijo Dumbledore.

-Eso quiere decir que Ron puede usar magia en su casa sin que el ministerio lo sepa -dijo Hermione. Dumbledore asintió.

Fred y George se miraron.

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste? -preguntaron a su madre.

-¿Y a mí? -preguntó Will a Sally.

-Porqué os habríais pasado el día gastando bromas -respondió Molly a los gemelos.

-Lo mismo va a por ti -dijo Sally a su hijo.

-Pero no es justo -dijo Will haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos. Comenzó a murmurar cosas en voz baja. Todos rieron ante la actitud infantil del joven Black.

_**y reincidir en el uso de la magia podría acarrearle la expulsión del colegio (Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, artículo tercero).**_

_**Asimismo le recordamos que se considera falta grave realizar cualquier actividad mágica que entrañe un riesgo de ser advertida por miembros de la comunidad no mágica o muggles (Sección decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos).**_

_**¡Que disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones!**_

_**Afectuosamente,**_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

_**Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia**_

_**Ministerio de Magia**_

**Harry levantó la vista de la carta y tragó saliva.**

**—No nos habías dicho que no se te permitía hacer magia fuera del colegio**

**-**Un error que tiene cualquiera -dijo Charlie.

**—dijo tío Vernon, con una chispa de rabia en los ojos—. Olvidaste mencionarlo... Un grave descuido, me atrevería a decir...**

**Se echaba por momentos encima de Harry como un gran buldog, enseñando los dientes.**

**—Bueno, muchacho, ¿sabes qué te digo? Te voy a encerrar... **

Sirius, Remus y Sally oscurecieron su mirada.

**Nunca regresarás a ese colegio... Nunca... Y si utilizas la magia para escaparte, ¡te expulsarán!**

Emily se interrumpió.

-Aquí hay un error -informó la chica-. Esto es lo que pone:

**Y, riéndose como un loco, lo arrastró escaleras arriba.**

**-**Y tendría que ser:

**Y, riéndose el loco que es, lo arrastró escaleras arriba.**

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-¡Muy buena! -le felicitó Fred.

Emily se sonrojo y oculto su rubor con el libro, aunque Will miraba a su hermana con una ceja levantada.

**Tío Vernon fue tan duro con Harry como había prometido. A la mañana siguiente, mandó poner una reja en la ventana de su dormitorio **

**-**¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron todos furiosos. El habitual brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore parecía haberle abandonado.

-Entonces, ¿no era broma? -preguntó Molly a los gemelos. Estos parecían ofendidos.

-Nosotros no bromearíamos con algo así -dijeron los dos ofendidos.

**e hizo una gatera en la puerta para pasarle tres veces al día una mísera cantidad de comida.**

**Sólo lo dejaban salir por la mañana y por la noche para ir al baño. Aparte de eso, permanecía encerrado en su habitación las veinticuatro horas del día. Al cabo de tres días, no había indicios de que los Dursley se hubieran apiadado de él, y Harry no encontraba la manera de escapar de su situación. Pasaba el tiempo tumbado en la cama, viendo ponerse el sol tras la reja de la ventana y preguntándose entristecido qué sería de él.**

Sirius hizo un extraño ruido. La situación que estaba viviendo Harry le recordaba demasiado a lo que él vivió en Azkaban.

**¿De qué le serviría utilizar sus poderes mágicos para escapar de la habitación, si luego lo expulsaban de Hogwarts por hacerlo? Por otro lado, la vida en Privet Drive nunca había sido tan penosa. Ahora que los Dursley sabían que no se iban a despertar por la mañana convertidos en murciélagos, había perdido su única defensa. Tal vez Dobby lo había salvado de los horribles sucesos que tendrían lugar en Hogwarts, pero tal como estaban las cosas lo más probable era que muriese de inanición. Se abrió la gatera y apareció la mano de tía Petunia, que introdujo en la habitación un cuenco de sopa de lata.**

El trío hambriento hizo una mueca ante la escasa cantidad.

**Harry, a quien las tripas le dolían de hambre, saltó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre el cuenco. La sopa estaba completamente fría, pero se bebió la mitad de un trago. Luego se fue hasta la jaula de ****_Hedwig_**** y le puso en el comedero vacío los trozos de verdura embebidos del caldo que quedaban en el fondo del cuenco. La lechuza erizó las plumas y lo miró con expresión de asco intenso.**

**-**La entiendo -dijo el trío hambriento.

**—No debes despreciarlo, es todo lo que tenemos —dijo Harry con tristeza.**

**Volvió a dejar el cuenco vacío en el suelo, junto a la gatera, y se echó otra vez en la cama, casi con más hambre que la que tenía antes de tomarse la sopa.**

**Suponiendo que siguiera vivo cuatro semanas más tarde, ¿qué sucedería si no se presentaba en Hogwarts? ¿Enviarían a alguien a averiguar por qué no había vuelto?**

**-**En efecto -dijo Dumbledore.

-Cachorro, ten en cuenta de que Dumbledore es omnipotente, y que Minnie iría hasta el fin del mundo a buscar sus cachorros -dijo Sirius. Harry se mostró de acuerdo.

**¿Podrían conseguir que los Dursley lo dejaran ir? La habitación estaba cada vez más oscura. Exhausto, con las tripas rugiéndole y el cerebro dando vueltas a aquellas preguntas sin respuesta, Harry concilió un sueño agitado.**

**Soñó que lo exhibían en un zoo, dentro de una jaula con un letrero que decía**

**«Mago menor de edad».**

**-**Vaya sueños que tienes -comentó Neville.

**Por entre los barrotes, la gente lo miraba con ojos asombrados mientras él yacía, débil y hambriento, sobre un jergón. Entre la multitud veía el rostro de Dobby y le pedía ayuda a voces, pero Dobby se excusaba diciendo: «Harry Potter está seguro en este lugar, señor», y desaparecía. Luego llegaban los Dursley, y Dudley repiqueteaba los barrotes de la jaula, riéndose de él.**

**—¡Para! —dijo Harry, sintiendo el golpeteo en su dolorida cabeza—. Déjame en paz... Basta ya..., estoy intentando dormir...**

**Abrió los ojos. La luz de la luna brillaba por entre los barrotes de la ventana. Y alguien, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba tras la reja: **

Todos abrieron los ojos. ¿Quién era?

**alguien con la cara llena de pecas, el pelo cobrizo y la nariz larga.**

**Ron Weasley estaba afuera en la ventana.**

**-**¡Ron! -exclamó la sala.

-Aquí acaba el capítulo -informó Emily.

-Espera un momento -dijo Will-. La habitación de Harry está en un segundo piso, entonces, ¿cómo es que Ron está al otro lado de la ventana?

Harry, Ron, Fred y George se miraron.

-Tendrás que leerlo -dijeron los cuatro.

Will, con un suspiro, le arrebató el libro a su hermana.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**tercer capítulo. Para que ya lo sepáis, introduciré a nuestra querida Minnie al principio del quinto capítulo del libro.**

**Un dato: Estos libros, han sido sacados de los pensamientos de Harry. En otras palabras, los dos primeros capítulos del sexto libro, y el primero del séptimo; no pienso ponerlos. El primero del cuarto libro lo pondré, por la razón de que eso fue una pesadilla que tuvo Harry. Y que haya puesto el primer capítulo del primero libro, sé debe a que la segunda parte está narrada desde el punto de vista de Minnie, y la primera la habrán conseguido de Vernon Dursley.**

**Ya no tengo nada más que añadir.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	4. La Madriguera

**-La Madriguera -**leyó Will-. ¿Es vuestra casa? -preguntó a Ron.

-Sí -respondió éste.

Will rió entre dientes "Comadreja, madriguera". (_N/A: Comadreja en ingles sería weasel, que es parecido a Weasley")_

**—¡Ron! —exclamó Harry, encaramándose a la ventana y abriéndola para poder hablar con él a través de la reja—. Ron, ¿cómo has logrado...? ¿Qué...?**

**-**Eso queremos saber -dijo Emily.

**Harry se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta de lo que veía.**

Will sonrío ante lo que ponía.

**Ron sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla trasera de un viejo coche de color azul turquesa que estaba detenido ¡ni más ni menos que en el aire!**

Los que no conocían el ex-coche de los Weasley, abrieron la boca, asombrados.

-Increíble -dijo Sirius, entre emocionado y nostálgico Emocionado porque su ahijado se iría del zoo; y nostálgico porque sé acordaba de su querida moto.

**Sonriendo a Harry desde los asientos delanteros, estaban Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos de Ron,**

**-**¡Nosotros no somos los gemelos de Ron! -exclamó Fred, haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡Somos demasiado guapos como para ser sus gemelos! -acabó George, dramáticamente. Todos, menos Ron y Hermione, se rieron. El primero miraba a sus hermanos con el ceño fruncido, y la segunda pensaba que Ron era el más guapo de los Weasley.

**que eran mayores que él.**

**-**¡Ahora sí! -dijeron los gemelos.

**—¿Todo bien, Harry?**

**-**Perfectamente -dijo Neville, sarcásticamente.

**—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis cartas? **

**-**Por un elfo doméstico -respondió Luna.

**Te he pedido unas doce veces que vinieras a mi casa a pasar unos días, y luego mi padre vino un día diciendo que te habían enviado un apercibimiento oficial por utilizar la magia delante de los muggles.**

**-**No fue él -saltó Ginny, en defensa de su enamorado.

**—No fui yo.**

Harry y Ginny se sonrojaron por haber dicho lo mismo.

**Pero ¿cómo se enteró?**

**—Trabaja en el Ministerio —contestó Ron—. Sabes que no podemos hacer ningún conjuro fuera del colegio.**

**-**A menos que seas hijo de magos -replicó Hermione, que estaba un poco dolida por esa injusticia. ¡La de veces que le habría gustado provar un nuevo hechizo y no poder hacerlo por las reglas!

**—¡Tiene gracia que tú me lo digas! —repuso Harry, echando un vistazo al coche flotante.**

**—¡Esto no cuenta! —explicó Ron—. Sólo lo hemos cogido prestado. Es de mi padre, nosotros no lo hemos encantado. Pero hacer magia delante de esos muggles con los que vives...**

**—No he sido yo, ya te lo he dicho..., pero es demasiado largo para explicarlo ahora. Mira, puedes decir en Hogwarts que los Dursley me tienen encerrado y que no podré volver al colegio, y está claro que no puedo utilizar la magia para escapar de aquí, porque el ministro pensaría que es la segunda vez que utilizo conjuros en tres días, de forma que...**

**-**¿En serio creíste que te iban a dejar ahí? -le preguntó Sally. Harry asintió, tímidamente.

**—Deja de decir tonterías **

**-**Eso mismo -dijo Sirius.

**—dijo Ron —. Hemos venido para llevarte a casa con nosotros.**

**—Pero tampoco vosotros podéis utilizar la magia para sacarme...**

**-**Con Fred no creo que la necesites. ¡Con Fred y George! -sé apresuró a aclarar Emily, ante las miradas de Will, Ginny y Hermione.

El primero miraba a Fred, quién no sé había dado cuenta; la segunda a Emily (ya que si los varones Weasley eran sobreprotectores con su hermanita, ésta era igual de sobreprotectora con sus hermanos); y la tercera miraba alternativamente a Emily y a Fred.

**—No la necesitamos —repuso Ron, señalando con la cabeza hacia los asientos delanteros y sonriendo—. Recuerda a quién he traído conmigo.**

**-**Eso mismo -murmuró Remus, que tras darle clase el año pasado a los gemelos, había descubierto que tenían muchos recursos.

**—Ata esto a la reja —dijo Fred, arrojándole un cabo de cuerda.**

**—Si los Dursley se despiertan, me matan —comentó Harry , atando la soga a uno de los barrotes. Fred aceleró el coche.**

**—No te preocupes —dijo Fred— y apártate.**

**Harry se retiró al fondo de la habitación, donde estaba ****_Hedwig_****, que parecía haber comprendido que la situación era delicada y se mantenía inmóvil y en silencio.**

**-**Es realmente inteligente -elogió Tonks a la lechuza.

**El coche aceleró más y más, y de pronto, con un sonoro crujido, la reja se desprendió limpiamente de la ventana mientras el coche salía volando hacia el cielo. Harry corrió a la ventana y vio que la reja había quedado colgando a sólo un metro del suelo. Entonces Ron fue recogiendo la cuerda hasta que tuvo la reja dentro del coche. Harry escuchó preocupado, pero no oyó ningún sonido que proviniera del dormitorio de los Dursley.**

Todos (menos Harry, Ron, Fred y George), suspiraron aliviados.

**Después de que Ron dejara la reja en el asiento trasero, a su lado, Fred dio marcha atrás para acercarse tanto como pudo a la ventana de Harry.**

**—Entra —dijo Ron.**

**—Pero todas mis cosas de Hogwarts... Mi varita mágica, mi escoba...**

**—¿Dónde están?**

**—Guardadas bajo llave en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras.**

Sirius y Remus gruñeron ante la mención de la alacena.

**Y yo no puedo salir de la habitación.**

**—No te preocupes —dijo George desde el asiento del acompañante—. Quítate de ahí, Harry. **

**Fred y George entraron en la habitación de Harry trepando con cuidado por la ventana.**

**«Hay que reconocer que lo hacen muy bien», pensó Harry cuando George se sacó del bolsillo una horquilla del pelo para forzar la cerradura.**

**-**Más que bien -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Alastor estaba pensativo. Tal vez sería buena idea que los aurores supieran esos trucos muggles.

**—Muchos magos creen que es una pérdida de tiempo aprender estos trucos muggles —observó Fred—, pero nosotros opinamos que vale la pena adquirir estas habilidades, aunque sean un poco lentas.**

**-**Teneis razón -dijo Alastor-, puede ser útil aprender ha abrir puertas sin usar la magia.

Fred y George parecían felices de que el viejo auror los hubiera felicitado.

**Se oyó un ligero «clic» y la puerta se abrió.**

**—Bueno, nosotros bajaremos a buscar tus cosas. Recoge todo lo que necesites de tu habitación y ve dándoselo a Ron por la ventana —susurró George.**

**—Tened cuidado con el último escalón, porque cruje**

**-**¿Por qué tiene que crujir siempre el último escalón? -preguntó Emily.

-Para fastidiar -respondió su hermano.

**—les susurró Harry mientras los gemelos se internaban en la oscuridad.**

**Harry fue cogiendo sus cosas de la habitación y se las pasaba a Ron a través de la ventana. Luego ayudó a Fred y a George a subir el baúl por las escaleras. Oyó toser al tío Vernon.**

En la sala sólo se escuchaba la voz de Will.

**Una vez en el rellano, llevaron el baúl a través de la habitación de Harry hasta la ventana abierta. Fred pasó al coche para ayudar a Ron a subir el baúl, mientras Harry y George lo empujaban desde la habitación. Centímetro a centímetro, el baúl fue deslizándose por la ventana.**

**Tío Vernon volvió a toser.**

**-**Tan cerca -murmuró Sally, abrazándose a Sirius.

**—Un poco más —dijo jadeando Fred, que desde el coche tiraba del baúl—, empujad con fuerza...**

**Harry y George empujaron con los hombros, y el baúl terminó de pasar de la ventana al asiento trasero del coche.**

**—Estupendo, vámonos —dijo George en voz baja.**

**Pero al subir al alféizar de la ventana, Harry oyó un potente chillido detrás de él, seguido por la atronadora voz de tío Vernon.**

**—¡ESA MALDITA LECHUZA!**

**—¡Me olvidaba de ****_Hedwig_****!**

**-**¿Cómo te podías olvidar de _Hedwig_? -preguntó Hermione, asombrada.

-Sé supone que es tú única amiga en ese sitio, y en el momento de irte, te olvidas de ella -dijo Ginny, mirando a Harry con reproche.

-Lo siento -dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

-Te tienes que disculpar con _Hedwig_, no conmigo -soltó la pelirroja.

-Lo haré -prometió Harry.

**Harry cruzó a toda velocidad la habitación al tiempo que se encendía la luz del rellano. Cogió la jaula de ****_Hedwig_****, volvió velozmente a la ventana, y se la pasó a Ron. Harry estaba subiendo al alféizar cuando tío Vernon aporreó la puerta, y ésta se abrió de par en par.**

**Durante una fracción de segundo, tío Vernon se quedó inmóvil en la puerta; luego soltó un mugido como el de un toro furioso**

**-**Lo comparan con muchos animales -comentó Luna, distraída.

**y, abalanzándose sobre Harry, lo agarró por un tobillo.**

**-**¡Suéltalo! -gritó Sirius.

**Ron, Fred y George lo asieron a su vez por los brazos, y tiraban de él todo lo que podían.**

**—¡Petunia! —bramó tío Vernon—. ¡Se escapa! ¡SE ESCAPA!**

**-**Me escape -corrigió Harry.

**Pero los Weasley tiraron con más fuerza, y el tío Vernon tuvo que soltar la pierna de Harry. Tan pronto como éste se encontró dentro del coche y hubo cerrado la puerta con un portazo, gritó Ron:**

**—¡Fred, aprieta el acelerador!**

**Y el coche salió disparado en dirección a la luna. Harry no podía creérselo: estaba libre. Bajó la ventanilla y, con el aire azotándole los cabellos, volvió la vista para ver alejarse los tejados de Privet Drive. Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley estaban asomados a la ventana de Harry, alucinados.**

**-**Para no estarlo -dijo Neville.

-Ya -dijo Luna-. Yo que soy hija de magos, me sorprendería si un coche volador apareciera delante de mi ventana.

**—¡Hasta el próximo verano! —gritó Harry.**

**-**Por desgracia -murmuró el chico.

**Los Weasley se rieron a carcajadas, y Harry se recostó en el asiento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**—Suelta a ****_Hedwig_**** —dijo a Ron— y que nos siga volando. Lleva un montón de tiempo sin poder estirar las alas.**

Charlie hizo un gruñido al acordarse de la pobre lechuza.

**George le pasó la horquilla a Ron y, en un instante, ****_Hedwig_**** salía alborozada por la ventanilla y se quedaba planeando al lado del coche, como un fantasma.**

**-**Curiosa comparación -dijo Emily.

**—Entonces, Harry, ¿por qué...? —preguntó Ron impaciente—. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?**

**Harry les explicó lo de Dobby, la advertencia que le había hecho y el desastre del pudín de violetas. Cuando terminó, hubo un silencio prolongado.**

**—Muy sospechoso —dijo finalmente Fred.**

**—Me huele mal —corroboro George**

**-**¿Vuestra habitación? -preguntó Bill, "inocentemente"-. Tranquilos, el primer paso es reconocerlo.

**—. ¿Así que ni siquiera te dijo quién estaba detrás de todo?**

**—Creo que no podía —dijo Harry—, ya os he dicho que cada vez que estaba a punto de irse de la lengua, empezaba a darse golpes contra la pared.**

Hermione y Emily gruñeron.

**Vio que Fred y George se miraban.**

**— ¿Creéis que me estaba mintiendo? —preguntó Harry**

**—Bueno —repuso Fred—, tengamos en cuenta que los elfos domésticos tienen mucho poder mágico, pero normalmente no lo pueden utilizar sin el permiso de sus amos. Me da la impresión de que enviaron al viejo Dobby para impedirte que regresaras a Hogwarts. Una especie de broma. ¿Hay alguien en el colegio que tenga algo contra ti?**

**-**Sí -respondió toda la sala. Will se rió entre diente.

**—Sí —respondieron Ron y Harry al unísono.**

**—Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Me odia.**

**—¿Draco Malfoy? —dijo George, volviéndose—. ¿No es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?**

**—Supongo que sí, porque no es un apellido muy común —contestó Harry—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**—He oído a mi padre hablar mucho de él —dijo George—. Fue un destacado partidario de Quien-tú-sabes.**

**-**De su círculo más intimo -aclaró Sirius.

**—Y cuando desapareció Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Fred, estirando el cuello para hablar con Harry—, Lucius Malfoy regresó negándolo todo. Mentiras... Mi padre piensa que él pertenecía al círculo más próximo a Quien-tú-sabes.**

**-**Lo es -corroboraron los antiguos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que había en la sala.

**Harry ya había oído estos rumores sobre la familia de Malfoy, y no le habían sorprendido en absoluto. En comparación con Malfoy, Dudley Dursley era un muchacho bondadoso, amable y sensible.**

Ahora Harry tenía sus dudas.

**—No sé si los Malfoy poseerán un elfo —dijo Harry.**

**—Bueno, sea quien sea, tiene que tratarse de una familia de magos de larga tradición, y tienen que ser ricos —observó Fred.**

**—Sí, mamá siempre está diciendo que querría tener un elfo doméstico que le planchase la ropa **

**-**Lo digo para que vosotros me ayudéis en algo -dijo la matriarca de los Weasley-. Pero no me importa hacer las cosas.

**—dijo George—. Pero lo único que tenemos es un espíritu asqueroso y malvado en el ático, y el jardín lleno de gnomos.**

**-**Eso suena bien -dijo Sirius con los ojos brillando. Remus negó con la cabeza divertido.

**Los elfos domésticos están en grandes casas solariegas y en castillos y lugares así, y no en casas como la nuestra.**

**Harry estaba callado. A juzgar por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy tenía normalmente lo mejor de lo mejor, su familia debía de estar forrada de oro mágico. Podía imaginárselo dándose aires en una gran mansión. También parecía encajar con el tipo de cosas que Malfoy podría hacer, el enviar a un criado para que impidiera que Harry volviese a Hogwarts. ¿Había sido un estúpido al dar crédito a Dobby?**

**-**No -fue la respuesta de la sala-

**—De cualquier manera, estoy muy contento de que hayamos podido rescatarte —dijo Ron—. Me estaba preocupando que no respondieras a mis cartas. Al principio le echaba la culpa a ****_Errol_****...**

**—¿Quién es ****_Errol_****?**

**—Nuestra lechuza macho. Pero está viejo. No sería la primera vez que le da un colapso al hacer una entrega.**

Ginny sonrió tristemente. _Errol _podía ser mayor, pero la pelirroja le tenía mucho cariño.

**Así que intenté pedirle a Percy que me prestara a ****_Hermes_****...**

**—¿Quién?**

**—La lechuza que nuestros padres compraron a Percy cuando lo nombraron prefecto**

**-**Buen nombre -dijo Emily-. Hermes, el dios de los mensajeros romano.

**—dijo Fred desde el asiento delantero.**

**—Pero Percy no me la quiso dejar —añadió Ron—. Dijo que la necesitaba él.**

**-**Eso no ésta bien, Percy -le regaño Molly. Fred y George disfrutaron del corto regaño. Era muy pocas las veces que su madre regañaba a Percy.

**—Este verano, Percy se está comportando de forma muy rara —dijo George, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Ha estado enviando montones de cartas y pasando muchísimo tiempo encerrado en su habitación...**

**-**Me huele a novia -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

**No puede uno estar todo el día sacando brillo a la insignia de prefecto. Te estás desviando hacia el oeste, Fred —añadió, señalando un indicador en el salpicadero. Fred giró el volante.**

**—¿Vuestro padre sabe que os habéis llevado el coche? —preguntó Harry, adivinando la respuesta.**

**-**No -respondió Hermione.

**—Esto..., no —contestó Ron—, esta noche tenía que trabajar. Espero que podamos dejarlo en el garaje sin que nuestra madre se dé cuenta de que nos lo hemos llevado.**

**—¿Qué hace vuestro padre en el Ministerio de Magia?**

**—Trabaja en el departamento más aburrido**

**-**No es aburrido -se defendió Arthur.

**—contestó Ron—: el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles.**

**—¿El qué?**

**—Se trata de cosas que han sido fabricadas por los muggles pero que alguien las encanta, y que terminan de nuevo en una casa o una tienda muggle. Por ejemplo, el año pasado murió una bruja vieja, y vendieron su juego de té a un anticuario. Una mujer muggle lo compró, se lo llevó a su casa e intentó servir el té a sus amigos. Fue una pesadilla. Nuestro padre tuvo que trabajar horas extras durante varias semanas.**

**—¿Qué ocurrió?**

**—Pues que la tetera se volvió loca y arrojó un chorro de té hirviendo por toda la sala, y un hombre terminó en el hospital con las tenacillas para coger los terrones de azúcar aferradas a la nariz.**

Toda la sala hizo un gesto de dolor.

**Nuestro padre estaba desesperado, en el departamento solamente están él y un viejo brujo llamado Perkins, y tuvieron que hacer encantamientos para borrarles la memoria y otros trucos para que no se acordaran de nada.**

**—Pero vuestro padre..., este coche...**

**Fred se rió.**

**—Sí, le vuelve loco todo lo que tiene que ver con los muggles, tenemos el cobertizo lleno de chismes muggles. Los coge, los hechiza y los vuelve a poner en su sitio. Si viniera a inspeccionar a casa, tendría que arrestarse a sí mismo. A nuestra madre la saca de quicio.**

Molly asintió, aunque en el fondo, adoraba que Arthur fuera así.

**—Ahí está la carretera principal —dijo George, mirando hacia abajo a través del parabrisas—. Llegaremos dentro de diez minutos... Menos mal, porque se está haciendo de día.**

**Un tenue resplandor sonrosado aparecía en el horizonte, al este.**

**Fred dejó que el coche fuera perdiendo altura, y Harry vio a la escasa luz del amanecer**

Las chicas sonrieron. El amanecer, sonaba tan romántico.

**el mosaico que formaban los campos y los grupos de árboles.**

**—Vivimos un poco apartados del pueblo —explicó George—. En Ottery Saint Catchpole.**

**El coche volador descendía más y más. Entre los árboles destellaba ya el borde de un sol rojo y brillante.**

Los leones de la sala sonrieron.

**—¡Aterrizamos! —exclamó Fred cuando, con una ligera sacudida, tomaron contacto con el suelo. Aterrizaron junto a un garaje en ruinas en un pequeño corral, y Harry vio por vez primera la casa de Ron. Parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia, y Harry sospechó que así era probablemente.**

Molly miró a Arthur, quién se puso a silbar el himno de Hogwarts.

**Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado. Cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía «La Madriguera». En torno a la puerta principal había un revoltijo de botas de goma y un caldero muy oxidado. Varias gallinas gordas de color marrón picoteaban a sus anchas por el corral.**

Los Weasley estaban nerviosos, esperando el veredicto de Harry.

**—No es gran cosa.**

**—Es una maravilla —repuso Harry, contento, acordándose de Privet Drive.**

**-**Lo es -confirmó Hermione.

**Salieron del coche.**

**—Ahora tenemos que subir las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido —advirtió Fred—, y esperar a que mamá nos llame para el desayuno. Entonces tú, Ron, bajarás las escaleras dando saltos y diciendo: «¡Mamá, mira quién ha llegado esta noche!» Ella se pondrá muy contenta, y nadie tendrá que saber que hemos cogido el coche.**

Will cerró el libro y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿En serio? -preguntó-. ¿Ese era el plan?

Los gemelos asintieron, avergonzados.

-Muy lógico -dijo Emily-. Harry no sabe donde vivís y ha ido a vuestra casa, en medio de la noche.

**—Bien —dijo Ron—. Vamos, Harry, yo duermo en el...**

**De repente, Ron se puso de un color verdoso muy feo y clavó los ojos en la casa.**

**-**Pillados -canturreó Sirius.

**Los otros tres se dieron la vuelta.**

**La señora Weasley iba por el corral espantando a las gallinas, y para tratarse de una mujer pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso, era sorprendente lo que podía parecerse a un tigre de enormes colmillos.**

Todos los Weasley se estremecieron, dando la razón a Harry.

**—¡Ah! —musitó Fred.**

**—¡Dios mío! —exclamó George.**

Sirius se compadeció de ellos.

**La señora Weasley se paró delante de ellos, con las manos en las caderas, y paseó la mirada de uno a otro. Llevaba un delantal estampado de cuyo bolsillo sobresalía una varita mágica.**

**—Así que... —dijo.**

**—Buenos días, mamá —saludó George, poniendo lo que él consideraba que era una voz alegre y encantadora.**

**-**Que en realidad era una voz asustada -dijo Molly con una sonrisa.

**—¿Tenéis idea de lo preocupada que he estado? —preguntó la señora Weasley en un tono aterrador.**

**—Perdona, mamá, pero es que, mira, teníamos que...**

**Aunque los tres hijos de la señora Weasley eran más altos que su madre, se amilanaron cuando descargó su ira sobre ellos.**

**—¡Las camas vacías! ¡Ni una nota! El coche no estaba..., podíais haber tenido un accidente... Creía que me volvía loca, pero no os importa, ¿verdad?... Nunca, en toda mi vida... Ya veréis cuando llegue a casa vuestro padre, un disgusto como éste nunca me lo dieron Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy...**

**—Percy, el prefecto perfecto —murmuró Fred.**

**-**Mal movimiento -dijo Sirius.

**—¡PUES PODRÍAS SEGUIR SU EJEMPLO! —gritó la señora Weasley, dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo—. Podríais haberos matado o podría haberos visto alguien, y vuestro padre haberse quedado sin trabajo por vuestra culpa…**

**Les pareció que la reprimenda duraba horas. La señora Weasley enronqueció de tanto gritar y luego se plantó delante de Harry, que retrocedió asustado.**

**-**Tranquilo, Cachorro -dijo Sirius-. Si Molly se parece a Dorea, a ti no te regañara.

**—Me alegro de verte, Harry, cielo —dijo—. Pasa a desayunar.**

**-**Lo que yo dije -dijo Sirius.

-Nadie te ha contradecido, mi amor -replicó Sally, besando a Sirius.

**La señora Weasley se encaminó hacia la casa y Harry la siguió, después de dirigir una mirada azorada a Ron, que le respondió animándolo con un gesto de la cabeza. **

**La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor. Harry se sentó tímidamente, mirando a todas partes. Era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de un mago. El reloj de la pared de enfrente sólo tenía una manecilla y carecía de números. En el borde de la esfera había escritas cosas tales como «Hora del té», «Hora de dar de comer a las gallinas» y «Te estás retrasando».**

**-**Me gusta ese reloj -dijo Sally-. ¿Donde puedo conseguir uno?

-Lo fabrique yo -fue la respuesta de Arthur-. Puedo ayudarte ha hacer uno.

Sally asintió.

**Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había unos libros en montones de tres, libros que tenían títulos como ****_La elaboración de queso mediante la magia_****,****_ El encantamiento en la repostería_**** o****_ Por arte de magia: cómo preparar un banquete en un minuto._**** Y, a menos que Harry hubiera escuchado mal, la vieja radio que había al lado del fregadero acababa de anunciar que a continuación emitirían el programa «La hora de las brujas, con la popular cantante hechicera Celestina Warbeck».**

**-**Me encanta Celestina Warbeck -declaró Molly, y empezó a tararear uno de sus temas.

Will se apresuró a seguir leyendo, al ver la cara de suplica de los demás.

**La señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno sin poner demasiada atención en lo que hacía, y en el rato que tardó en freír las salchichas echó unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación a sus hijos. De vez en cuando murmuraba: «cómo se os pudo ocurrir» o «nunca lo hubiera creído».**

Todos los Weasley, menos Fred y George, miraron a Molly fijamente.

-¿En serio que nunca se te ocurrió eso? -preguntó Bill.

-Nunca sé me ocurrió -admitió Molly.

**—Tú no tienes la culpa, cielo —aseguró a Harry, echándole en el plato ocho o nueve salchichas**

El trío hambriento se relamió.

**—. Arthur y yo también hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Anoche mismo estuvimos comentando que si Ron seguía sin tener noticias tuyas el viernes, iríamos a buscarte para traerte aquí. Pero —dijo mientras le servía tres huevos fritos**

**-**¿Cuando comemos? -preguntó Ron a Dumbledore.

-Un capítulo más y hacemos una pausa -dijo el vejete.

**— cualquiera podría haberos visto atravesar medio país volando en ese coche e infringiendo la ley...**

**Entonces, como si fuera lo más natural, dio un golpecito con la varita mágica en el montón de platos sucios del fregadero, y éstos comenzaron a lavarse solos, produciendo un suave tintineo.**

**-**Es natural en el mundo de los magos -dijo Ginny.

**—¡Estaba nublado, mamá! —dijo Fred.**

**—¡No hables mientras comes! —le interrumpió la señora Weasley.**

**—¡Lo estaban matando de hambre, mamá! —dijo George.**

**—¡Cállate, tú también! —atajó la señora Weasley, pero cuando se puso a cortar unas rebanadas de pan para Harry y a untarlas con mantequilla, la expresión se le enterneció.**

Will aguantó las ganas de reír, y miró a Ginny disimuladamente.

**En aquel momento apareció en la cocina una personita bajita y pelirroja,**

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Ginny, que sé sonrojo. Harry sonrío, le parecía muy tierna.

**que llevaba puesto un largo camisón y que, dando un grito, se volvió corriendo.**

**-**¡Oh, no! -sé lamentó la pelirroja, tapándose la cara con sus manos.

**—Es Ginny —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja—, mi hermana. Se ha pasado el verano hablando de ti.**

**—Sí, debe de estar esperando que le firmes un autógrafo, Harry —dijo Fred con una sonrisa,**

**-**¡Eres un idiota, Frederick Weasley! -gritó Ginny. Fred se encogió en su sitio.

**pero se dio cuenta de que su madre lo miraba y hundió la vista en el plato sin decir ni una palabra más. No volvieron a hablar hasta que hubieron terminado todo lo que tenían en el plato, lo que les llevó poquísimo tiempo.**

**—Estoy que reviento —dijo Fred, bostezando y dejando finalmente el cuchillo y el tenedor—. Creo que me iré a la cama y…**

**-**No os dejara -canturreó Sirius. Remus le dio una colleja-. ¡Au!

**—De eso nada —interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Si te has pasado toda la noche por ahí, ha sido culpa tuya. Así que ahora vete a desgnomizar el jardín, que los gnomos se están volviendo a desmadrar.**

**-**¿También tenéis gnomos? -preguntó Neville.

Ron asintió.

**—Pero, mamá...**

**—Y vosotros dos, id con él —dijo ella, mirando a Ron y George—. Tú sí puedes irte a la cama, cielo —dijo a Harry—. Tú no les pediste que te llevaran volando en ese maldito coche.**

**Pero Harry, que no tenía nada de sueño, dijo con presteza:**

**—Ayudaré a Ron, nunca he presenciado una desgnomización.**

**—Eres muy amable, cielo, pero es un trabajo aburrido —dijo la señora Weasley**

**-**No lo es -negaron los que habían desgnomizado alguna vez.

**—. Pero veamos lo que Lockhart**

Harry y Ron bufaron ante el nombre del fraude.

**dice sobre el particular.**

**Y cogió un pesado volumen de la repisa de la chimenea. George se quejó.**

**—Mamá, ya sabemos desgnomizar un jardín.**

**Harry echó una mirada a la cubierta del libro de la señora Weasley. Llevaba escritas en letras doradas de fantasía las palabras «****_Gilderoy Lockhart: Guía de las plagas en el hogar_****». **

**-**¿Lockhart? -dijo Sally sorprendida-. ¿Ese inútil de Ravenclaw que me pidió una cita cuando estaba en séptimo?

-¿Qué te pidió una cita? -preguntó Sirius celosamente.

-Sí -respondió Sally-. Fue después de que James y Frank le mandaran a la enfermería por un mes.

-¿Por qué le mandaron a la enfermería? -preguntó Luna.

-Hizo la estupidez de invitar a Lily y a Alice a una cita delante de James y Frank -respondió Remus-. Nunca tuvo muchas luces. Me sorprende que consiguiera graduarse.

**Ocupaba casi toda la portada una fotografía de un mago muy guapo de pelo rubio ondulado y ojos azules y vivarachos.**

**Como todas las fotografías en el mundo de la magia, ésta también se movía: el mago, que Harry supuso que era Gilderoy Lockhart, guiñó un ojo a todos con descaro. La señora Weasley le sonrió abiertamente.**

**—Es muy bueno**

**-**Lo dudo -dijeron Sally, Remus y Sirius.

**—dijo ella—, conoce al dedillo todas las plagas del hogar, es un libro estupendo...**

**—A mamá le gusta —dijo Fred, en voz baja pero bastante audible.**

**—No digas tonterías, Fred —dijo la señora Weasley, ruborizándose—. Muy bien, si crees que sabes más que Lockhart,**

**-**No es muy difícil -dijo Harry.

**ponte ya a ello; pero ¡ay de ti si queda un solo gnomo en el jardín cuando yo salga!**

**Entre quejas y bostezos, los Weasley salieron arrastrando los pies, seguidos por Harry. El jardín era grande y a Harry le pareció que era exactamente como tenía que ser un jardín. A los Dursley no les habría gustado; estaba lleno de maleza y el césped necesitaba un recorte, pero había árboles de tronco nudoso junto a los muros, y en los arriates, plantas exuberantes que Harry no había visto nunca, y un gran estanque de agua verde lleno de ranas.**

**—Los muggles también tienen gnomos en sus jardines, ¿sabes? —dijo Harry a Ron mientras atravesaban el césped.**

**-**Es bastante habitual en América -dijo Emily.

**—Sí, ya he visto esas cosas que ellos piensan que son gnomos —dijo Ron, inclinándose sobre una mata de peonías—. Como una especie de papás Noel gorditos con cañas de pescar...**

**Se oyó el ruido de un forcejeo, la peonía se sacudió y Ron se levantó, diciendo en tono grave:**

**—Esto es un gnomo.**

**—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —chillaba el gnomo.**

**Desde luego, no se parecía a papá Noel: era pequeño y de piel curtida, con una cabeza grande y huesuda, parecida a una patata.**

**-**En conclusión -dijo Fred

-Los gnomos son patatas con piernas -acabó George.

**Ron lo sujetó con el brazo estirado, mientras el gnomo le daba patadas con sus fuertes piececitos. Ron lo cogió por los tobillos y lo puso cabeza abajo.**

Algunos (sobretodo las chicas) hicieron una mueca.

**—Esto es lo que tienes que hacer —explicó. Levantó al gnomo en lo alto («¡suéltame!», decía éste) y comenzó a voltearlo como si fuera un lazo. Viendo el espanto en el rostro de Harry, Ron añadió—: No les duele. Pero los tienes que dejar muy mareados para que no puedan volver a encontrar su madriguera.**

**-**Pues no los dejáis muy mareados, porque siempre vuelven -gruñó Molly a sus hijos.

**Entonces soltó al gnomo y éste salió volando por el aire y cayó en el campo que había al otro lado del seto, a unos siete metros, con un ruido sordo.**

**—¡De pena! —dijo Fred—. ¿Qué te apuestas a que lanzo el mío más allá de aquel tocón?**

**Harry aprendió enseguida que no había que sentir compasión por los gnomos**

**-**En efecto -dijo Ron.

**y decidió lanzar al otro lado del seto al primer gnomo que capturase, pero éste, percibiendo su indecisión, le hundió sus afiladísimos dientes en un dedo, y le costó mucho trabajo sacudírselo...**

**—Caramba, Harry..., eso habrán sido casi veinte metros...**

**Pronto el aire se llenó de gnomos volando.**

**—Ya ves que no son muy listos —observó George, cogiendo cinco o seis gnomos a la vez—. En cuanto se enteran de que estamos desgnomizando, salen a curiosear. Ya deberían haber aprendido a quedarse escondidos en su sitio.**

**-**Suerte que no son muy listos -dijo Percy con alivio, ya que era el único al cual no le gustaba desgnomizar.

**Al poco rato vieron que los gnomos que habían aterrizado en el campo, que eran muchos, empezaban a alejarse andando en grupos, con los hombros caídos.**

**—Volverán —dijo Ron, mientras contemplaban cómo se internaban los gnomos en el seto del otro lado del campo—. Les gusta este sitio... Papá es demasiado blando con ellos, porque piensa que son divertidos...**

**-**¡Arthur! gritó Molly-. ¡Si tratas bien a los gnomos nunca se irán!

-Ya lo sé -dijo Arthur-. Pero es que son tan diver...

El señor Weasley se calló ante la mirada que su mujer le mandaba.

**En aquel momento se oyó la puerta principal de la casa.**

**—¡Ya ha llegado! —dijo George—. ¡Papá está en casa!**

**Y fueron corrieron a su encuentro.**

**El señor Weasley estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina, con las gafas quitadas y los ojos cerrados. Era un hombre delgado, bastante calvo, pero el escaso pelo que le quedaba era tan rojo como el de sus hijos. Llevaba una larga túnica verde polvorienta y estropeada de viajar.**

**-**Ojala no te fijaras en los detalles -dijo Arthur, avergonzado.

**—¡Qué noche! —farfulló, cogiendo la tetera mientras los muchachos se sentaban a su alrededor—. Nueve redadas. ¡Nueve! Y el viejo Mundungus Fletcher intentó hacerme un maleficio cuando le volví la espalda.**

**-**Ese Fletcher nunca me ha gustado -gruñó Alastor.

**El señor Weasley tomó un largo sorbo de té y suspiró.**

**—¿Encontraste algo, papá? —preguntó Fred con interés.**

**—Sólo unas llaves que merman y una tetera que muerde —respondió el señor Weasley en un bostezo—. Han ocurrido, sin embargo, algunas cosas bastante feas que no afectaban a mi departamento. A Mortlake lo sacaron para interrogarle sobre unos hurones muy raros, pero eso incumbe al Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales, gracias a Dios.**

Arthur respiró aliviado. Esos días habían sido un caos en el Ministerio.

**—¿Para qué sirve que unas llaves encojan? —preguntó George.**

**—Para atormentar a los muggles —suspiró el señor Weasley—. Se les vende una llave que merma hasta hacerse diminuta para que no la puedan encontrar nunca cuando la necesitan... Naturalmente, es muy difícil dar con el culpable porque ningún muggle quiere admitir que sus llaves merman; siempre insisten en que las han perdido. **

**-**Los muggles son bastante testarudos con el tema de la magia -dijo Tonks.

**¡Jesús! No sé de lo que serían capaces para negar la existencia de la magia, aunque la tuvieran delante de los ojos... Pero no os creeríais las cosas que a nuestra gente le ha dado por encantar...**

**—¿COMO COCHES, POR EJEMPLO?**

**La señora Weasley había aparecido blandiendo un atizador como si fuera una espada.**

Algunos no pudieron evitar reírse un poco, pero fueron silenciados por una mirada de la pelirroja mayor.

**El señor Weasley abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió a su mujer una mirada de culpabilidad.**

**—¿Co-coches, Molly cielo?**

**—Sí, Arthur, coches —dijo la señora Weasley, con los ojos brillándole—. Imagínate que un mago se compra un viejo coche oxidado y le dice a su mujer que quiere llevárselo para ver cómo funciona, cuando en realidad lo está encantando para que vuele.**

**El señor Weasley parpadeó.**

**—Bueno, querida, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no ha hecho nada en contra de la ley, aunque quizá debería haberle dicho la verdad a su mujer... Verás, existe una laguna jurídica... siempre y cuando él no utilice el coche para volar. El hecho de que el coche pueda volar no constituye en sí...**

**-**No lo estas arreglando, papá -dijo Bill.

**—¡Señor Weasley ya se encargó personalmente de que existiera una laguna jurídica cuando usted redactó esa ley! —gritó la señora Weasley—. ¡Sólo para poder seguir jugando con todos esos cachivaches muggles que tienes en el cobertizo! ¡Y; para que lo sepas, Harry ha llegado esta mañana en ese coche en el que tú no volaste!**

**—¿Harry? —dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su esposa sin comprender—. ¿Qué Harry?**

**-**Es la primera persona del mundo mágico que pregunta quien es Harry -comentó Emily, divertida.

**Al darse la vuelta, vio a Harry y se sobresaltó.**

**-**Es feo, pero tampoco es para sobresaltarse -dijo Will en broma. Harry le dio un golpe "suave" en el hombro.

**—¡Dios mío! ¿Es Harry Potter? Encantado de conocerte. Ron nos ha hablado mucho de ti...**

**—¡Esta noche, tus hijos han ido volando en el coche hasta la casa de Harry y han vuelto! —gritó la señora Weasley—. ¿No tienes nada que comentar al respecto?**

**—¿Es verdad que hicisteis eso? —preguntó el señor Weasley, nervioso—. ¿Fue bien la cosa? **

Toda la sala soltó una carcajada, y Arthur enrojeció.

**Qui-quiero decir —titubeó, al ver que su esposa echaba chispas por los ojos—, que eso ha estado muy mal, muchachos, pero que muy mal...**

**-**A buenas horas se lo dices -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

**—Dejémosles que lo arreglen entre ellos —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja, al ver que su madre estaba a punto de estallar—. Venga, quiero enseñarte mi habitación.**

**-**Rápido -suplicaron los Weasley, que conocían a la perfección los gritos de su madre.

**Salieron sigilosamente de la cocina y, siguiendo un estrecho pasadizo, llegaron a una escalera torcida que subía atravesando la casa en zigzag. En el tercer rellano había una puerta entornada. Antes de que se cerrara de un golpe, Harry pudo ver un instante un par de ojos castaños que estaban espiando.**

_"Unos preciosos ojos castaños_" pensó Harry. Luego parpadeó confuso. ¿Desde cuando los ojos de Ginny le parecían preciosos?

**—Ginny —dijo Ron—. No sabes lo raro que es que se muestre así de tímida. Normalmente nunca se esconde.**

Ahora fue Ron el que se escondió detrás de Hermione, al ver la mirada asesina que su hermana le mandaba.

**Subieron dos tramos más de escalera hasta llegar a una puerta con la pintura desconchada y una placa pequeña que decía «Habitación de Ronald».**

**Cuando Harry entró, con la cabeza casi tocando el techo inclinado, tuvo que cerrar un instante los ojos. Le pareció que entraba en un horno, porque casi todo en la habitación era de color naranja intenso: la colcha, las paredes, incluso el techo.**

**-**¿Naranja? -preguntó Luna.

**Luego se dio cuenta de que Ron había cubierto prácticamente cada centímetro del viejo papel pintado con pósteres iguales en que se veía a un grupo de siete magos y brujas que llevaban túnicas de color naranja brillante, sostenían escobas en la mano y saludaban con entusiasmo.**

**—¿Tu equipo de quidditch favorito? —le preguntó Harry.**

**—Los Chudley Cannons **

**-**El mejor equipo de todos -declaró Sirius. Ron asintió de acuerdo con el padrino de su mejor amigo.

**—confirmó Ron, señalando la colcha naranja, en la que había estampadas dos letras «C» gigantes y una bala de cañón saliendo disparada—. Van novenos en la liga.**

**-**Un milagro -dijo Will, interrumpiendo la lectura.

**Ron tenía los libros de magia del colegio amontonados desordenadamente en un rincón, junto a una pila de cómics que parecían pertenecer todos a la serie ****_Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el «muggle» loco_****. Su varita mágica estaba en el alféizar de la ventana, encima de una pecera llena de huevos de rana y al lado de ****_Scabbers_****, la gorda rata gris de Ron, que dormitaba en la parte donde daba el sol.**

**-**Ojala le hubiera dado un golpe de calor -murmuró Harry, ganándose la mirada confusa de Will. (N/A: Recordar que Will no estaba cuando se explicó la identidad de _Scabbers_).

**Harry echó un vistazo por la diminuta ventana, tras pisar involuntariamente una baraja de cartas autobarajables que se hallaba esparcida por el suelo.**

**-**Te he dicho mil veces que recojas tus cosas, Ronald -le regañó Molly.

**Abajo, en el campo, podía ver un grupo de gnomos que volvían a entrar de uno en uno, a hurtadillas, en el jardín de los Weasley a través del seto. Luego se volvió hacia Ron, que lo miraba con impaciencia, esperando que Harry emitiera su opinión.**

**—Es un poco pequeña —se apresuró a decir Ron—, a diferencia de la habitación que tenías en casa de los muggles. Además, justo aquí arriba está el espíritu del ático, que se pasa todo el tiempo golpeando las tuberías y gimiendo...**

**-**Pero si Elcrock es muy gracioso -dijo Bill. Charlie asintió.

-¿Elcrock? -preguntaron los gemelos, aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-Necesitaba un nombre -respondió Charlie. La sala empezó a reír-. ¡Teníamos cuatro y seis años!

**Pero Harry le dijo con una amplia sonrisa:**

**—Es la mejor casa que he visto nunca.**

**-**Cierto -dijo Hermione.

-Neville, Luna, Will, Emily; podéis venir cuando queráis -invitó Ginny.

-Encantados -dijeron los cuatro mencionados.

**Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas.**

**-**Fin del capítulo -dijo Will. Luego golpeo a Harry en el estómago con el libro-. Te toca leer -dijo el chico con una sonrisa inocente en la cara.

Harry gruño, pero igualmente cogió el libro para empezar el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Hola gente, **

**cuarto capítulo. Nos acercamos al momento de aparición de Minnie.**

**Por desgracia el lunes empiezo las clases, así que ya sera definitivo: subiré un capítulo cada viernes; aunque no sé si podrán ser todos. En todo caso, si no actualizo un viernes, intentare hacerlo a lo largo de la otra semana.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado...**

**¡Una pregunta!**

**¿Por qué creéis que Harry estuvo a punto de olvidarse de ****_Hedwig_****, cuando los Weasley fueron a su rescate?**

**Ahora si que me despido.**

**¡Hasta el viernes!**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	5. En Flourish y Blotts

Harry se disponía a leer el nuevo capítulo, pero Will le interrumpió

-¡Espera! -exclamó el chico.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry.

-Nada -respondió Will-. Sólo quería decirle algo a mi hermana.

-¿El qué? -preguntó la chica.

-Sólo que has dicho que Hermes es el dios de los mensajeros romanos, cuando es el de los griegos -respondió Will.

Todos miraron a Will con una cara de "¿Ha qué ha venido eso?"

-Mamá -dijo Emily-, dime la verdad, ¿Will se cayó de la cuna cuando era pequeño?

-La verdad es que si -reconoció Sally.

-Eso explica muchas cosas -suspiró Emily, mirando a su gemelo con pena. Éste le sacó la lengua.

-¿Podemos leer? -preguntó Alastor, un poco cansado de la interrupción.

-Adelante -dijo Will. Harry abrió el nuevo capítulo.

-**En Flourish y Blotts** -leyó Harry. Los Weasley sonrieron al recordar el combate "estelar" entre Arthur Weasley y Lucius Malfoy.

**La vida en La Madriguera no se parecía en nada a la de Privet Drive.**

Ginny golpeó a Harry.

-Eso por pensar que iba a ser igual que en el zoo -dijo Ginny.

-Me lo merezco -reconoció el azabache.

**Los Dursley lo querían todo limpio y ordenado; la casa de los Weasley estaba llena de sorpresas y cosas asombrosas. Harry se llevó un buen susto la primera vez que se miró en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de la cocina, y el espejo le gritó: « ¡Vaya pinta! ¡Métete bien la camisa!».**

La sala se rió, mientras Molly mascullaba contra el espejo. Lo había encantado para que el espejo le dijera a Bill que se cortara esa horrible melena. No sólo había adulado a esa melena, sino que además, el espejo, le había recomendado a su hijo mayor llevar ese colmillazo de dragón colgado de su oreja.

**El espíritu del ático aullaba y golpeaba las tuberías cada vez que le parecía que reinaba demasiada tranquilidad en la casa.**

**-**Elcrock -dijeron Bill y Charlie a la vez con una sonrisa.

**Y las explosiones en el cuarto de Fred y George se consideraban completamente normales. Lo que Harry encontraba más raro en casa de Ron, sin embargo, no era el espejo parlante ni el espíritu que hacía ruidos, sino el hecho de que allí, al parecer, todos le querían.**

Sirius y Sally estaban felices de que su ahijado tuviera personas que lo querían.

**La señora Weasley se preocupaba por el estado de sus calcetines e intentaba hacerle comer cuatro raciones en cada comida.**

**-**No creo que sea buena idea -murmuró Luna, pero Molly la escuchó.

-¿Y eso por qué, querida? -preguntó Molly con una sonrisa.

-Porqué Harry esta acostumbrado a comer poco, y si le ofreces cuatro raciones en cada comida podría enfermar -explicó Luna.

-¡Ah, es eso! -dijo Molly-. No te preocupes, le ponía una poción en su comida para evitar que enfermara.

Sally le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Molly.

**Al señor Weasley le gustaba que Harry se sentara a su lado en la mesa para someterlo a un interrogatorio sobre la vida con los muggles, y le preguntaba cómo funcionaban cosas tales como los enchufes o el servicio de correos.**

Los Weasley le dirigieron una mirada de disculpa a Harry. A veces, Arthur se ponía muy pesado con el tema muggle. Hermione sonrió. Ella también había sufrido el interrogatorio de Arthur Weasley sobre las cosas muggles al llegar a La Madriguera.

**—¡Fascinante! —decía, cuando Harry le explicaba cómo se usaba el teléfono—. Son ingeniosas de verdad, las cosas que inventan los muggles para apañárselas sin magia.**

**Una mañana soleada, cuando llevaba más o menos una semana en La Madriguera, Harry les oyó hablar sobre Hogwarts. Cuando Ron y él bajaron a desayunar, encontraron al señor y la señora Weasley sentados con Ginny a la mesa de la cocina. Al ver a Harry Ginny dio sin querer un golpe al cuenco de las gachas y éste se cayó al suelo con gran estrépito. **

Ginny enrojeció, mientras la sala reía en voz baja.

"_Creo que el objetivo de este libro es dejarme en ridículo" _pensó la pelirroja, amargamente.

**Ginny solía tirar las cosas cada vez que Harry entraba en la habitación donde ella estaba.**

Las chicas dirigieron miradas de simpatía a Ginny.

**Se metió debajo de la mesa para recoger el cuenco y se levantó con la cara tan colorada y brillante como un tomate. Haciendo como que no lo había visto,**

Ginny le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Harry.

**Harry se sentó y cogió la tostada que le pasaba la señora Weasley.**

**—Han llegado cartas del colegio —dijo el señor Weasley entregando a Harry y a Ron dos sobres idénticos de pergamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta verde—. Dumbledore ya sabe que estás aquí, Harry; a ése no se le escapa una.**

-En realidad las cartas son escritas por arte de magia -explicó Dumbledore-. No sabía que Harry estaba con los Weasley hasta que leí la dirección a la que estaba destinada la carta.

**También han llegado cartas para vosotros dos —añadió, al ver entrar tranquilamente a Fred y George, todavía en pijama.**

Emily sé sonrojo al imaginarse a Fred en pijama.

**Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras leían las cartas. A Harry le indicaban que cogiera el tren a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, como de costumbre, en la estación de King's Cross. Se adjuntaba una lista de los libros de texto que necesitaría para el curso siguiente:**

**Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:**

**_El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2)_****, Miranda Goshawk.**

**_Recreo con la «banshee»_****, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

**_Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos_****, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

**_Vacaciones con las brujas_****, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

**_Recorridos con los trols_****, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

**_Viajes con los vampiros_****, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

**_Paseos con los hombres lobo_****, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

**_Un año con el Yeti_****, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

-No me puedo creer que ese idiota tenga tantos libros -dijo Sally asombrada.

-Y ahora esta empeñado en hacer otro, pero apenas se acuerda de como sujetar una pluma -dijo Neville.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Ron a Neville, algo asombrado de que el chico supiera eso.

Neville no respondió, pero los ex-miembros de la Orden le miraron con simpatía, al recordar el horrible estado en el que se hallaban Frank y Alice Longbottom.

**Después de leer su lista, Fred echó un vistazo a la de Harry**

**—¡También a ti te han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart! —exclamó—. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debe de ser un fan suyo; apuesto a que es una bruja.**

-Perdiste -le susurró George a su hermano.

**En ese instante, Fred vio que su madre lo miraba severamente, y trató de disimular untándose mermelada en el pan.**

**-**No funcionó -dijo la pelirroja mayor con una sonrisa.

**—Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos —observó George, mirando de reojo a sus padres—. De hecho, los libros de Lockhart son muy caros...**

**—Bueno, ya nos apañaremos —repuso la señora Weasley aunque parecía preocupada—. Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de vuestras cosas.**

**—¿Es que ya vas a empezar en Hogwarts este curso? —preguntó Harry a Ginny.**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo, que era de color rojo encendido, y metió el codo en el plato de la mantequilla. Afortunadamente, el único que se dio cuenta fue Harry,**

-Lo siento, al parecer ya no es así -se disculpó Harry con Ginny.

-No importa -dijo la pelirroja, que aunque estaba roja, miraba a Harry a los ojos. Harry se perdió en los ojos de Ginny, y sólo volvió cuando Will chasqueó los dedos junto a su oreja.

-A menos que quieras que los Weasley te maten por estar babeando por su hermana pequeña, sigue leyendo -le susurró Will a Harry.

-No estaba babeando -se defendió el azabache.

Por suerte nadie se había dado cuenta de ese intercambio, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose por lo del plato de mantequilla.

**porque Percy el hermano mayor de Ron, entraba en aquel preciso instante. Ya se había vestido y lucía la insignia de prefecto de Hogwarts en el chaleco de punto.**

**—Buenos días a todos —saludó Percy con voz segura—. Hace un hermoso día.**

-Si que estabas feliz, hermanito -dijo Charlie con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con una chica? -preguntó Bill con sorna. Percy enrojeció y les dijo que se callaran.

**Se sentó en la única silla que quedaba, pero inmediatamente se levantó dando un brinco, y quitó del asiento un plumero gris medio desplumado.**

**O al menos eso es lo que Harry pensó que era, hasta que vio que respiraba.**

**—¡****_Errol_****!**

Ginny soltó un suspiro. ¡El pobre y viejo _Errol_!

**—exclamó Ron, cogiendo a la maltratada lechuza y sacándole una carta que llevaba debajo del ala—. ¡Por fin! Aquí está la respuesta de Hermione. Le escribí contándole que te íbamos a rescatar de los Dursley**

**Ron llevó a ****_Errol_**** hasta una percha que había junto a la puerta de atrás e intentó que se sostuviera en ella, pero ****_Errol _****volvió a caerse,**

Todos hicieron una mueca.

**así que Ron lo dejó en el escurridero, exclamando en voz baja «¡Pobre!». Luego rasgó el sobre y leyó la carta de Hermione en voz alta.**

_**Querido Ron, y Harry, si estás ahí:**_

_**Espero que todo saliera bien y que Harry esté estupendamente, y que no hayas tenido que saltarte las normas para sacarlo, Ron, porque eso traería problemas también a Harry. He estado muy preocupada y, si Harry está bien, te ruego que me escribas lo antes posible para contármelo, aunque quizá sería mejor que usaras otra lechuza, porque creo que ésta no aguantará un viaje más.**_

_**Por supuesto, estoy muy atareada con los deberes escolares **_**(« ¿Cómo puede ser?», se preguntó Ron horrorizado. «¡Si estamos en vacaciones!»)**_**,**_

-Eso mismo -dijo Sirius.

-Sirius, nosotros también teníamos deberes de verano -dijo Remus.

-¡Ah, sí!-comentó Sirius-. ¡Esos libros de tortura!

_**y el próximo miércoles nos vamos a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros. ¿Por qué no quedamos en el callejón Diagon? Contadme qué ha pasado en cuanto podáis.**_

_**Un beso de Hermione**_

-Así que mandadole un beso a Ronnie, ¿eh, Hermione? -dijeron a la vez los gemelos.

-También era para Harry -murmuró Hermione, ruborizada.

-_**Querido Ron, y Harry, si estás ahí:**_-leyó Harry, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate, Potter -le dijo Hermione.

**—Bueno, no estaría mal, podríamos ir también a comprar vuestro material —dijo la señora Weasley, comenzando a quitar las cosas de la mesa—. ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?**

**Harry, Ron, Fred y George planeaban subir la colina hasta un pequeño prado que tenían los Weasley. Como estaba rodeado de árboles que lo protegían de las miradas indiscretas del pueblo que había abajo, allí podían practicar el quidditch, con tal de que tuvieran cuidado de no volar muy alto.**

-Parece un buen lugar -comentó Will.

**Aunque no podían usar verdaderas pelotas de quidditch, porque si se les escaparan y llegaran a sobrevolar el pueblo, la gente lo vería como un fenómeno de difícil explicación;**

-Dirían que son alienigenas -dijo Will.

**en su lugar, se arrojaban manzanas. Se turnaban para montar en la Nimbus 2.000 de Harry, que era con mucho la mejor escoba; a la vieja Estrella Fugaz de Ron incluso la adelantaban las mariposas.**

Todos los amantes del quidditch hicieron una mueca de horror.

**Cinco minutos después se encontraban subiendo la colina, con las escobas al hombro. Habían preguntado a Percy si quería ir con ellos, pero les había dicho qué estaba ocupado.**

-¿En serio que le preguntasteis a Percy? -preguntó Neville, que estaba seguro de que al chico no le gustaba volar.

-Es un buen jugador de quidditch -dijo Charlie. Todos miraron al tercer Weasley con sorpresa-. Aunque no lo parezca.

**Harry sólo había visto a Percy a las horas de comer; el resto del tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.**

"Novia" canturrearon los bromistas.

Percy y Ginny enrojecieron. El primero acordándose de su ex-novia (habían roto ese verano) y Ginny por la situación que había encontrado a su hermano.

**—Me gustaría saber qué se lleva entre manos —dijo Fred, frunciendo el entrecejo—. No parece el mismo. Recibió los resultados de sus exámenes el día antes de que llegaras tú; tuvo doce M.H.B. y apenas se alegró.**

**—Matriculas de Honor en Brujería —explicó George, viendo la cara de incomprensión de Harry—. Bill también sacó doce. Si no nos andamos con cuidado, tendremos otro Premio Anual en la familia. Creo que no podría soportar la vergüenza.**

-Te equivocaste -susurró Fred a su gemelo.

**Bill era el mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Él y el segundo, Charlie, habían terminado ya en Hogwarts. Harry no había visto nunca a ninguno de los dos, pero sabía que Charlie estaba en Rumanía estudiando a los dragones, y Bill en Egipto, trabajando para Gringotts, el banco de los magos.**

**—No sé cómo se las van a arreglar papá y mamá para comprarnos todo lo que necesitamos este curso —dijo George después de una pausa—. ¡Cinco lotes de los libros de Lockhart! Y Ginny necesitará una túnica y una varita mágica, entre otras cosas.**

-No tendrías que haber dicho eso -le regaño Arthur a su hijo-. Harry podría sentirse incómodo.

**Harry no decía nada. Se sentía un poco incómodo.**

Arthur le dirigió una mirada a su hijo, que decía: "¿Lo ves?"

**En una cámara acorazada subterránea de Gringotts, en Londres, tenía guardada una pequeña fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres. Naturalmente, ese dinero sólo servía en el mundo mágico; no se podían utilizar galeones, sickles ni knuts en las tiendas muggles. A los Dursley nunca les había dicho una palabra sobre su cuenta bancaria en Gringotts. Y la verdad es que no creía que su aversión a todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la magia se hiciera extensivo a un buen montón de oro.**

-Misma opinión -dijo toda la sala.

**Al domingo siguiente, la señora Weasley los despertó a todos temprano. Después de tomarse rápidamente media docena de emparedados de beicon**

El trío hambriento (Will, Ron y Sirius) se relamió.

**cada uno, se pusieron las chaquetas y la señora Weasley, cogiendo una maceta de la repisa de la chimenea de la cocina, echó un vistazo dentro.**

**—Ya casi no nos queda, Arthur —dijo con un suspiro—. Tenemos que comprar un poco más... ¡bueno, los huéspedes primero! ¡Después de ti, Harry, cielo!**

**Y le ofreció la maceta.**

**Harry vio que todos lo miraban.**

**—¿Qué... qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —tartamudeó.**

**—Él nunca ha viajado con polvos flu —dijo Ron de pronto—. Lo siento, Harry, no me acordaba.**

-¿Cómo te acordabas de que tu mejor amigo nunca había ido en polvos flu? -preguntó Luna.

Ron no respondió.

**—¿Nunca? —le preguntó el señor Weasley—. Pero ¿cómo llegaste al callejón Diagon el año pasado para comprar las cosas que necesitabas?**

**—En metro...**

-Mala respuesta -canturrearon los Weasley.

**—¿De verdad? —inquirió interesado el señor Weasley—. ¿Había escaleras mecánicas? ¿Cómo son exactamente...?**

**—Ahora no, Arthur —le interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Los polvos flu son mucho más rápidos, pero la verdad es que si no los has usado nunca...**

**—Lo hará bien, mamá**

-Tengo mis dudas -dijo Emily.

**—dijo Fred—. Harry, primero míranos a nosotros.**

**Cogió de la maceta un pellizco de aquellos polvos brillantes, se acercó al fuego y los arrojó a las llamas.**

**Produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que Fred. Éste se metió en la chimenea, gritando: «¡Al callejón Diagon!», y desapareció.**

-La primera vez resulta impactante -reconoció Neville-. Aparte de desagradable.

**—Tienes que pronunciarlo claramente, cielo —dijo a Harry la señora Weasley, mientras George introducía la mano en la maceta—, y ten cuidado de salir por la chimenea correcta.**

**—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry**

-Buena respuesta -dijo Tonks.

**nervioso, al tiempo que la hoguera volvía a tronar y se tragaba a George.**

**—Bueno, ya sabes, hay una cantidad tremenda de chimeneas de magos entre las que escoger, pero con tal de que pronuncies claro...**

**—Lo hará bien, Molly, no te apures —le dijo el señor Weasley, sirviéndose también polvos flu.**

**—Pero, querido, si Harry se perdiera, ¿cómo se lo íbamos a explicar a sus tíos?**

**—A ellos les daría igual —la tranquilizó Harry—. Si yo me perdiera aspirado por una chimenea, a Dudley le parecería una broma estupenda, así que no se preocupe por eso.**

-A nosotros no -dijo Sally, mirando a su ahijado con cariño.

**—Bueno, está bien..., ve después de Arthur —dijo la señora Weasley—. Y cuando entres en el fuego, di adónde vas.**

**—Y mantén los codos pegados al cuerpo —le aconsejó Ron.**

**—Y los ojos cerrados —le dijo la señora Weasley—. El hollín...**

**—Y no te muevas —añadió Ron—. O podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada...**

**—Pero no te asustes y vayas a salir demasiado pronto. Espera a ver a Fred y George.**

-Demasiadas cosas. Lo vais a poner más nervioso -comentó Luna.

-Cinco galeones a que se equivoca de chimenea -le susurró Will a su hermana.

-Vale -aceptó está.

**Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para acordarse de todas estas cosas, Harry cogió un pellizco de polvos flu y se acercó al fuego. Respiró hondo, arrojó los polvos a las llamas y dio unos pasos hacia delante. El fuego se percibía como una brisa cálida. Abrió la boca y un montón de ceniza caliente se le metió en la boca.**

**—Ca-ca-llejón Diagon —dijo tosiendo.**

-No -dijo Emily, en parte preocupada por su primo y en parte porque como se equivocara de chimenea, perdía cinco galeones.

**Le pareció que lo succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante **

-Vaya comparación -dijo Hermione con un bufido.

**y que estaba girando a gran velocidad... El bramido era ensordecedor... Harry intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el remolino de llamas verdes lo mareaba... Algo duro lo golpeó en el codo, así que él se lo sujetó contra el cuerpo, sin dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas... Luego fue como si unas manos frías le pegaran bofetadas en la cara. A través de las gafas, con los ojos entornados, vio una borrosa sucesión de chimeneas y vislumbró imágenes de las salas que había al otro lado... Los emparedados de beicon se le revolvían en el estómago.**

Algunos hicieron una mueca.

**Cerró los ojos de nuevo deseando que aquello cesara, y entonces... cayó de bruces sobre una fría piedra y las gafas se le rompieron. Mareado, magullado y cubierto de hollín, se puso de pie con cuidado y se quitó las gafas rotas. Estaba completamente solo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde. Lo único que sabía es que estaba en la chimenea de piedra de lo que parecía ser la tienda de un mago, apenas iluminada, pero no era probable que lo que vendían en ella se encontrara en la lista de Hogwarts.**

-¡NOOOOO!

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!

Emily le dio a su hermano cinco galeones.

**En un estante de cristal cercano había una mano cortada puesta sobre un cojín, una baraja de cartas manchada de sangre y un ojo de cristal que miraba fijamente.**

Todos miraron disimuladamente el ojo de Alastor.

-¿Qué? -preguntó el auror.

-Nada -respondió Tonks.

**Unas máscaras de aspecto diabólico lanzaban miradas malévolas desde lo alto.**

-¿Máscaras de mortifago? -preguntó Remus.

-Es posible -respondió Sally.

**Sobre el mostrador había una gran variedad de huesos humanos y del techo colgaban unos instrumentos herrumbrosos, llenos de pinchos. Y; lo que era peor, el oscuro callejón que Harry podía ver a través de la polvorienta luna del escaparate no podía ser el callejón Diagon.**

-Muy agudo, Sherlock -se burló Hermione.

**Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor. Con la nariz aún dolorida por el topetazo, Harry se fue rápida y sigilosamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de que hubiera salvado la mitad de la distancia, aparecieron al otro lado del escaparate dos personas, y una de ellas era la última a la que Harry habría querido encontrarse en su situación: perdido, cubierto de hollín y con las gafas rotas.**

-¿Ginny? -le susurró Will a Harry. El segundo enrojeció.

**Era Draco Malfoy.**

Todos hicieron una mueca.

**Harry repasó apresuradamente con los ojos lo que había en la tienda y encontró a su izquierda un gran armario negro, se metió en él y cerró las puertas, dejando una pequeña rendija para echar un vistazo.**

"_Buenos instintos para ser auror" _pensó Alastor.

**Unos segundos más tarde sonó un timbre y Malfoy entró en la tienda.**

**El hombre que iba detrás de él no podía ser sino su padre. Tenía la misma cara pálida y puntiaguda, y los mismos ojos de un frío color gris.**

**El señor Malfoy cruzó la tienda, mirando vagamente los artículos expuestos, y pulsó un timbre que había en el mostrador antes de volverse a su hijo y decirle:**

**—No toques nada, Draco.**

-Al menos advierte a su hijo de los peligros de la tienda -murmuró Molly.

**Malfoy, que estaba mirando el ojo de cristal, le dijo:**

**—Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo.**

**—Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras —le dijo su padre, tamborileando con los dedos en el mostrador.**

**—¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? —preguntó Malfoy, enfurruñado**

-Me huele a celos -dijo Ginny con burla.

**—. Harry Potter tenía el año pasado una Nimbus 2.000. Y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera es muy bueno,**

-Que yo recuerde, Harry siempre te ha machacado jugando al quidditch -se burló Fred.

**sólo porque es famoso... Famoso por tener esa ridícula cicatriz en la frente...**

**Malfoy se inclinó para examinar un estante lleno de calaveras.**

**—A todos les parece que Potter es muy inteligente sólo porque tiene esa maravillosa cicatriz en la frente y una escoba mágica...**

**—Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos**

-Celos -canturrearon los bromistas.

**—repuso su padre dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante—, y te quiero recordar que sería mucho más... prudente dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, porque en la clase todos lo ven como el héroe que hizo desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso. ¡Ah, señor Borgin!**

**Tras el mostrador había aparecido un hombre encorvado, alisándose el grasiento cabello.**

-¿Será familia de Snape? -preguntó Neville.

-Ni idea -respondió Remus.

**—¡Señor Malfoy, qué placer verle de nuevo! —respondió el señor Borgin con una voz tan pegajosa como su cabello**

Las chicas hicieron una mueca.

**—. ¡Qué honor...! Y ha venido también el señor Malfoy hijo. Encantado. ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy puedo enseñarles, y a un precio muy razonable...**

**—Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender —dijo el padre de Malfoy.**

**—¿A vender? —la sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la cara del señor Borgin.**

-No le ha hecho mucha gracia -dijo Sirius.

**—Usted habrá oído, por supuesto, que el ministro está preparando más redadas —empezó el padre de Malfoy, sacando un pergamino del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y desenrollándolo para que el señor Borgin lo leyera—. Tengo en casa algunos... artículos que podrían ponerme en un aprieto, si el Ministerio fuera a llamar a...**

Alastor levantó una ceja.

-Interesante -murmuró el auror-. Tonks, acuérdate de decirle a Shacklebolt que haga una redada en casa de Malfoy.

Tonks asintió.

**El señor Borgin se caló unas gafas y examinó la lista.**

**—Pero me imagino que el Ministerio no se atreverá a molestarle, señor.**

**El padre de Malfoy frunció los labios.**

**—Aún no me han visitado. El apellido Malfoy todavía inspira un poco de respeto,**

-Más bien miedo -masculló Arthur.

**pero el Ministerio cada vez se entromete más. Incluso corren rumores sobre una nueva Ley de defensa de los muggles... Sin duda ese rastrero Arthur Weasley, ese defensor a ultranza de los muggles, anda detrás de todo esto...**

**Harry sintió que lo invadía la ira.**

Arthur sonrío a Harry.

**—Y, como ve, algunas de estas cosas podrían hacer que saliera a la luz...**

**—¿Puedo quedarme con esto? —interrumpió Draco, señalando la mano cortada que estaba sobre el cojín.**

**—¡Ah, la Mano de la Gloria! —dijo el señor Borgin, olvidando la lista del padre de Malfoy y encaminándose hacia donde estaba Draco—. ¡Si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene! ¡El mejor aliado de los ladrones y saqueadores!**

-Encaja perfectamente con Malfoy -se burló Ron.

**Su hijo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor.**

**—Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser algo más que un ladrón o un saqueador, Borgin —repuso fríamente el padre de Malfoy.**

**Y el señor Borgin se apresuró a decir:**

**—No he pretendido ofenderle, señor, en absoluto...**

**—Aunque si no mejoran sus notas en el colegio —añadió el padre de Malfoy, aún más fríamente—, puede, claro está, que sólo sirva para eso.**

Molly y Sally fruncieron el ceño. Vale que Malfoy no les caía bien, pero por lo menos podría intentar animar a su hijo en vez de burlarse de él.

**—No es culpa mía —replicó Draco—. Todos los profesores tienen alumnos enchufados. Esa Hermione Granger mismo...**

**—Vergüenza debería darte que una chica que no viene de una familia de magos te supere en todos los exámenes —dijo el señor Malfoy bruscamente.**

-Pues bien que Lily te superaba, y eso que iba cinco cursos por detrás de ti -dijo Sally con burla.

-¿Cinco cursos? -preguntó Harry, asombrado-. Creía que Lucius Malfoy iba a vuestro curso.

-Qué va -respondió Sirius.

**—¡Ja! —se le escapó a Harry**

-Harry -se quejó la sala.

**por lo bajo, encantado de ver a Draco tan avergonzado y furioso.**

**—En todas partes pasa lo mismo —dijo el señor Borgin, con su voz almibarada—. Cada vez tiene menos importancia pertenecer a una estirpe de magos.**

**—No para mí —repuso el señor Malfoy, resoplando de enfado.**

**—No, señor, ni para mí, señor —convino el señor Borgin, con una inclinación.**

**—En ese caso, quizá podamos volver a fijarnos en mi lista —dijo el señor Malfoy, lacónicamente—. Tengo un poco de prisa, Borgin, me esperan importantes asuntos que atender en otro lugar.**

Harry frunció el ceño.

"_¿Habla del diario?_" pensó Harry.

**Se pusieron a regatear. Harry espiaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso conforme Draco se acercaba a su escondite, curioseando los objetos que estaban a la venta. Se detuvo a examinar un rollo grande de cuerda de ahorcado y luego leyó, sonriendo, la tarjeta que estaba apoyada contra un magnífico collar de ópalos:**

_**Cuidado: no tocar Collar embrujado.**_

_**Hasta la fecha se ha cobrado las vidas de diecinueve muggles que lo poseyeron.**_

-Eso es muy malo -dijo Neville con una mueca.

**Draco se volvió y reparó en el armario.**

-¡No! -dijo la sala.

**Se dirigió hacia él, alargó la mano para coger la manilla...**

**—De acuerdo —dijo el señor Malfoy en el mostrador—. ¡Vamos, Draco!**

**Cuando Draco se volvió, Harry se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga.**

La sala hizo lo mismo.

**—Que tenga un buen día, señor Borgin. Le espero en mi mansión mañana para recoger las cosas.**

**En cuanto se cerró la puerta, el señor Borgin abandonó sus modales afectados.**

**—Quédese los buenos días, señor Malfoy, y si es cierto lo que cuentan, usted no me ha vendido ni la mitad de lo que tiene oculto en su mansión.**

-Más motivo para que Malfoy pase una buena temporada en Azkaban -dijo Alastor.

**Y se metió en la trastienda mascullando. Harry aguardó un minuto por si volvía, y luego, con el máximo sigilo, salió del armario y, pasando por delante de las estanterías de cristal, se fue de la tienda por la puerta delantera. Sujetándose delante de la cara las gafas rotas, miró en torno. Había salido a un lúgubre callejón que parecía estar lleno de tiendas dedicadas a las artes oscuras.**

-El callejón Knockturn -susurró Sirius con desagrado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Sally.

-Cuando era pequeño, mis padres solían llevarnos a Regulus y a mí a ese sitio -explicó Sirius, haciendo una mueca al acordarse de su hermano.

Sally le dio un beso y se apoyó en su pecho.

**La que acababa de abandonar, Borgin y Burkes, parecía la más grande, pero enfrente había un horroroso escaparate con cabezas reducidas y, dos puertas más abajo, tenían expuesta en la calle una jaula plagada de arañas negras gigantes.**

Ron hizo una mueca.

**Dos brujos de aspecto miserable lo miraban desde el umbral y murmuraban algo entre ellos. Harry se apartó asustado, procurando sujetarse bien las gafas y salir de allí lo antes posible. Un letrero viejo de madera que colgaba en la calle sobre una tienda en la que vendían velas envenenadas, le indicó que estaba en el callejón Knockturn. Esto no le podía servir de gran ayuda, dado que Harry no había oído nunca el nombre de aquel callejón. Con la boca llena de cenizas, no debía de haber pronunciado claramente las palabras al salir de la chimenea de los Weasley.**

-Eres muy listo -sé burló Will.

**Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar qué debía hacer.**

**—¿No estarás perdido, cariño? —le dijo una voz al oído, haciéndole dar un salto.**

**Tenía ante él a una bruja decrépita que sostenía una bandeja de algo que se parecía horriblemente a uñas humanas enteras.**

-Creo que voy a vomitar -dijo Hermione, haciendo una mueca.

**Lo miraba de forma malévola, enseñando sus dientes sarrosos. Harry se echó atrás.**

**—Estoy bien, gracias —respondió—. Yo sólo...**

**—¡HARRY! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?**

**El corazón de Harry dio un brinco, y la bruja también, con lo que se le cayeron al suelo casi todas las uñas que llevaba en la bandeja, y le echó una maldición mientras la mole de Hagrid,**

**-**¡Hagrid! -exclamó la sala.

**el guardián de Hogwarts, se acercaba con paso decidido y sus ojos de un negro azabache destellaban sobre la hirsuta barba.**

**—¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry, con la voz ronca por la emoción—. Me perdí..., y los polvos flu...**

**Hagrid cogió a Harry por el pescuezo y le separó de la bruja, con lo que consiguió que a ésta le cayera la bandeja definitivamente al suelo.**

**Los gritos de la bruja les siguieron a lo largo del retorcido callejón hasta que llegaron a un lugar iluminado por la luz del sol. Harry vio en la distancia un edificio que le resultaba conocido, de mármol blanco como la nieve: era el banco de Gringotts. Hagrid lo había conducido hasta el callejón Diagon.**

-Bien -dijo Sirius, mientras Sally respiraba feliz.

**—¡No tienes remedio! —le dijo Hagrid de mala uva, sacudiéndole el hollín con tanto ímpetu que casi lo tira contra un barril de excrementos de dragón que había a la entrada de una farmacia**

-Suerte que no cayó dentro-comentó Will.

**—. Merodeando por el callejón Knockturn...**

-Se acuerda de nosotros -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, Remus también sonreía. Ambos se ganaron los suspiros de Sally y Tonks respectivamente.

**No sé, Harry, es un mal sitio... Será mejor que nadie te vea por allí.**

**—Ya me di cuenta —dijo Harry, agachándose cuando Hagrid hizo ademán de volver a sacudirle el hollín—. Ya te he dicho que me había perdido. ¿Y tú, qué hacías?**

**—Buscaba un repelente contra las babosas carnívoras —gruñó Hagrid—. Están echando a perder las berzas. ¿Estás solo?**

**—He venido con los Weasley, pero nos hemos separado —explicó Harry—. Tengo que buscarlos... Bajaron juntos por la calle.**

**—¿Por qué no has respondido a ninguna de mis cartas? —preguntó a Harry, que se veía obligado a trotar a su lado (tenía que dar tres pasos por cada zancada que Hagrid daba con sus grandes botas).**

-Si saltas, sólo son dos pasos -dijo Sirius.

-No voy a ir saltando -replicó Harry.

-Tiene más dignidad que James y tú -dijo Remus.

**Harry se lo explicó todo sobre Dobby y los Dursley. »¡Condenados muggles! —gruñó Hagrid—. Si hubiera sabido...**

**—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Aquí!**

**Harry vio a Hermione Granger en lo alto de las escaleras de Gringotts. Ella bajó corriendo a su encuentro, con su espesa cabellera castaña al viento.**

-¡No es espesa! -chilló Hermione.

-Si que lo es -respondió toda la sala.

**—¿Qué les ha pasado a tus gafas? Hola, Hagrid. ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a veros! ¿Vienes a Gringotts, Harry?**

-Y ya empieza con sus preguntas -comentó Ron, ganándose un codazo de Hermione.

**—Tan pronto como encuentre a los Weasley —respondió Harry.**

**—No tendréis que esperar mucho —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.**

**Harry y Hermione miraron alrededor. Corriendo por la abarrotada calle llegaban Ron, Fred, George, Percy y el señor Weasley.**

**—Harry —dijo el señor Weasley jadeando—. Esperábamos que sólo te hubieras pasado una chimenea. —Se frotó su calva brillante—. Molly está desesperada..., ahora viene.**

**—¿Dónde has salido? —preguntó Ron.**

**—En el callejón Knockturn —respondió Harry con voz triste.**

**—¡Fenomenal! —exclamaron Fred y George a la vez.**

-No lo es -gruñó Alastor.

**—A nosotros nunca nos han dejado entrar —añadió Ron, con envidia.**

-Bien hecho, entonces -dijo Sally.

**—Y han hecho bien —gruñó Hagrid.**

**La señora Weasley apareció en aquel momento a todo correr, agitando el bolso con una mano y sujetando a Ginny con la otra.**

Ginny enrojeció.

**—¡Ay, Harry... Ay, cielo... Podías haber salido en cualquier parte!**

**Respirando aún con dificultad, sacó del bolso un cepillo grande para la ropa y se puso a quitarle a Harry el hollín con el que no había podido Hagrid. El señor Weasley le cogió las gafas, les dio un golpecito con la varita mágica y se las devolvió como nuevas.**

-Tienes que aprenderte ese truco -le dijo Hermione a su "hermano".

-Lo haré -prometió el azabache.

**—Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Hagrid, a quien la señora Weasley estaba estrujando la mano en ese instante («¡El callejón Knockturn! ¡Menos mal que usted lo ha encontrado, Hagrid!», le decía)—. ¡Os veré en Hogwarts! —dijo, y se alejó a zancadas, con su cabeza y sus hombros sobresaliendo en la concurrida calle.**

**—¿A que no adivináis a quién he visto en Borgin y Burkes? —preguntó Harry a Ron y Hermione **

-Son magos. no adivinos -dijo Will con burla.

**mientras subían las escaleras de Gringotts—. A Malfoy y a su padre.**

**—¿Y compró algo Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó el señor Weasley, con acritud.**

**—No, quería vender.**

**—Así que está preocupado —comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción, a pesar de todo—. ¡Cómo me gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy!**

**—Ten cuidado, Arthur —le dijo severamente la señora Weasley mientras entraban en el banco y un duende les hacía reverencias en la puerta—. Esa familia es peligrosa, no vayas a dar un paso en falso.**

-Haz caso a tu mujer, Weasley -dijo Alastor.

**—¿Así que no crees que un servidor esté a la altura de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó indignado el señor Weasley,**

-No es eso -suspiró Molly, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

**pero en aquel momento se distrajo al ver a los padres de Hermione, que estaban ante el mostrador que se extendía a lo largo de todo el gran salón de mármol, esperando nerviosos a que su hija los presentara.**

**»¡Pero ustedes son muggles! —observó encantado el señor Weasley—. ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo con una copa! ¿Qué tienen ahí? ¡Ah, están cambiando dinero muggle! ¡Mira, Molly! —dijo, señalando emocionado el billete de diez libras esterlinas que el señor Granger tenía en la mano.**

-Y papá va al ataque de nuevo -dijeron Fred y George.

**—Nos veremos aquí luego —dijo Ron a Hermione, cuando otro duende de Gringotts se disponía a conducir a los Weasley y a Harry a las cámaras acorazadas donde se guardaba el dinero. **

**Para llegar a las cámaras tenían qué subir en unos carros pequeños, conducidos por duendes, que circulaban velozmente sobre unos raíles en miniatura por los túneles que había debajo del banco. Harry disfrutó del vertiginoso descenso hasta la cámara acorazada de los Weasley, pero cuando la abrieron se sintió mal, mucho peor que en el callejón Knockturn. Dentro no había más que un montoncito de sickles de plata y un galeón de oro.**

Los Weasley enrojecieron y agacharon la cabeza como si los demás fueran a burlarse de ellos. Por supuesto, nadie lo hizo.

**La señora Weasley repasó los rincones de la cámara antes de echar todas las monedas en su bolso. Harry aún se sintió peor cuando llegaron a la suya. Intentó impedir que vieran el contenido metiendo a toda prisa en una bolsa de cuero unos puñados de monedas. **

Ginny no dijo nada, pero ella había visto el interior de la cámara y se había quedado sorprendida.

**Cuando salieron a las escaleras de mármol, el grupo se separó. Percy musitó vagamente que necesitaba otra pluma. Fred y George habían visto a su amigo de Hogwarts, Lee Jordan.**

**La señora Weasley y Ginny fueron a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. Y el señor Weasley insistía en invitar a los Granger a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante.**

-Fue muy amable de su parte, señor Weasley -le dijo Hermione a Arthur. Su padre tenía la misma obsesión que Arthur Weasley, sólo que por las cosas mágicas.

**—Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para compraros los libros de texto **

Los que sabían que había ocurrido ese día se animaron.

**—dijo la señora Weasley, yéndose con Ginny—. ¡Y no os acerquéis al callejón Knockturn! —gritó a los gemelos, que ya se alejaban.**

-¿Lo hicisteis? -preguntó Emily.

-No -respondieron los gemelos.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione pasearon por la tortuosa calle adoquinada. Las monedas de oro, plata y bronce que tintineaban alegremente en la bolsa dentro del bolsillo de Harry estaban pidiendo a gritos que se les diera uso, así que compró tres grandes helados de fresa y mantequilla de cacahuete,**

Ron y Hermione sonrieron a Harry.

**que devoraron con avidez mientras subían por el callejón, contemplando los fascinantes escaparates. Ron se quedó mirando un conjunto completo de túnicas de los jugadores del Chudley Cannon**

Ron y Sirius miraron al libro con adoración.

**en el escaparate de Artículos de calidad para el juego de quidditch, hasta que Hermione se los llevó a rastras a la puerta de al lado, donde debían comprar tinta y pergamino. En la tienda de artículos de broma Gambol y Japes encontraron a Fred, George y Lee Jordan, que se estaban abasteciendo de las «Fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, que no necesitan fuego porque se prenden con la humedad»**

-Las mejores -dijo Will.

-Las peores -dijo Emily.

**, y en una tienda muy pequeña de trastos usados, repleta de varitas rotas, balanzas de bronce torcidas y capas viejas llenas de manchas de pociones, encontraron a Percy, completamente absorto en la lectura de un libro aburridísimo que se titulaba ****_Prefectos que conquistaron el poder_****.**

-Muy interesante el libro -dijo George.

-Cállate -le dijo Percy.

**—«Estudio sobre los prefectos de Hogwarts y sus trayectorias profesionales» —leyó Ron en voz alta de la contracubierta—. Suena fascinante...**

-Ronnie tiene sentido del humor -dijo Fred sorprendido.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti -dijo George, abrazando a su hermano.

-¡Quítate, George! -gruñó Ron.

**—Marchaos —les dijo Percy de mal humor.**

-Percy -le regaño Molly.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Percy.

**—Desde luego, Percy es muy ambicioso, lo tiene todo planeado; quiere llegar a ministro de Magia... —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja, cuando salieron dejando allí a Percy.**

**Una hora después, se encaminaban a Flourish y Blotts. No eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:**

**GILDEROY LOCKHART firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía**

**EL ENCANTADOR de 12.30 a 16.30 horas**

-¿Por qué, Godric? ¿Por qué los torturas de esa manera? preguntó Sirius al cielo.

**—¡Podremos conocerle en persona! —chilló Hermione**

-No me puedo creer que actuara así -se quejó Hermione

**—. ¡Es él que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!**

**La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía:**

**—Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cuidado con los libros...**

-Te van ha hacer mucho caso de esa forma -dijo Emily con burla.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros.**

-Yo iría a verlo -confesó Will. Todos lo miraron en shock-. Para partirle la cara -aclaró.

**Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de ****_Recreo con la «banshee»_**** y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione.**

**—¡Qué bien, ya estáis aquí! —dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos**

Arthur le dirigió una mirada envenenada al libro.

**—. Enseguida nos tocará.**

**A medida que la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor a Gilderoy Lockhart. Estaba sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura.**

**El Lockhart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado. Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash.**

**—Fuera de aquí —gruñó a Ron, retrocediendo para lograr una toma mejor—. Es para el diario ****_El Profeta_****.**

**—¡Vaya cosa! —exclamó Ron, frotándose el pie en el sitio en que el fotógrafo lo había pisado.**

Todos los hermanos Weasley miraron el libro.

-Más vale que no vuelva a tocar a nuestro hermano -dijeron Bill, Charlie y Percy a la vez.

-Porqué _El Profeta_ perderá a un trabajador -continuaron los gemelos.

-Y San Mungo ganará a un nuevo paciente -acabó Ginny. Todos miraron a los Weasley con miedo.

**Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Ron y luego a Harry, y se fijó en él.**

-No -gimió Sally.

**Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad:**

**—¿No será ése Harry Potter?**

-Es Henry Parker -dijo Neville.

**La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante.**

-Suéltalo -gruñó Sirius.

**La multitud aplaudió. Harry se notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahumando a los Weasley.**

La sala miró mal al libro.

**—Y ahora sonríe, Harry —le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante—. Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página.**

-Sólo se la merece Harry -gruñó Emily.

**Cuando le soltó la mano, Harry tenía los dedos entumecidos. Quiso volver con los Weasley, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo retuvo a su lado.**

-Creo que está ligando contigo -dijo Will, fingiendo alarma.

**—Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. —La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz**

Sirius, Sally y Remus miraron mal el libro.

**— que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro El encantador. Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!**

-Espero que sea una broma -dijo Tonks.

-No, no lo es -dijo Dumbledore.

**La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo.**

**—Tenlos tú —le farfulló Harry, metiendo los libros en el caldero**

-Su primer regalo -comentó Emily a su hermano.

-Aunque ha sido uno... -dijo Will.

**—. Yo compraré los míos.**

**—¿A qué te gusta, eh, Potter? —dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Se puso derecho y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que exhibía su habitual aire despectivo—. El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.**

**—¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! —replicó Ginny. Era la primera vez que hablaba delante de Harry. Estaba fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.**

-Malfoy me esta empezando a dar pena -dijo Bill, que conocía muy bien el carácter de su hermana.

**—¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia!**

-Y ahí deja de darme pena -dijo Bill.

**—dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. Ginny se puso roja mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaban, con sendos montones de los libros de Lockhart.**

**—¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del zapato—. ¿A qué te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?**

**—No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.**

-Imbécil -masculló Will.

**Ron se puso tan rojo como Ginny. Dejó los libros en el caldero y se fue hacia Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta.**

**—¡Ron! —dijo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George—. ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar.**

-Iros -suplicó Sally, quien no le gustaba la situación.

**—Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!**

**Era el padre de Draco.**

-Ya están todos para la fiesta -suspiró Remus.

**El señor Malfoy había cogido a su hijo por el hombro y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que él.**

**—Lucius —dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.**

Los Weasley miraron a su padre con sorpresa.

**—Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho —comentó el señor Malfoy—. Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? —Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la ****_Guía de transformación para principiantes_****—. Es evidente que no —rectificó—. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?**

-Capullo -dijo Sirius en voz baja.

**El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.**

**—Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy —contestó.**

-Bien dicho -dijo el animago.

**—Es evidente —dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión—, por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo.**

**Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; el señor Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante.**

La sala se quedó en silencio. Entonces todo estalló.

-Vamos papá/señor Weasley -gritaban Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Will y Neville. Bill, Charlie y Percy habían hecho aparecer, con la ayuda de Sirius y Remus, un cartel que ponía: "Partele la cara al rubio oxigenado", con el dibujo de un hombre pelirrojo, saltando sobre un hombre rubio que estaba sangrando. El resto de la sala sólo sonreía.

**Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza. Fred y George gritaban: «¡Dale, papá!», y la señora Weasley exclamaba: «¡No, Arthur, no!» La multitud retrocedió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes.**

**—¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! —gritó un empleado.**

**Y luego, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó:**

**—¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya!**

**Hagrid vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos. En un instante, separó a Weasley y Malfoy.**

-¡Jo! -se quejó Sirius, como un niño pequeño.

**El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una ****_Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles_**** le había dado en un ojo. Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano él viejo libro sobre transformación. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos.**

Harry interrumpió la lectura, y volvió a leer la frase.

"_Fue allí" _pensó el azabache.

-Ginny, cuando acabe el capítulo quiero hablar contigo -dijo Harry. Ginny lo miró, confundida, pero asintió.

**—Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte.**

**Librándose de Hagrid, que lo agarraba del brazo, hizo una seña a Draco y salieron de la librería.**

**—No debería hacerle caso, Arthur —dijo Hagrid, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo y a ponerse bien la túnica—. En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas, lo sabe todo el mundo. Son una mala raza. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.**

-Todos los Malfoy son unos desgraciados -dijo Sirius, al instante un orbe gris apareció y le dio un golpe-. ¡Au! ¿Qué ha sido eso, Lunático?

-¿Como voy a saberlo? -preguntó el hombre lobo.

**Dio la impresión de que el empleado quería impedirles la salida, pero a Hagrid apenas le llegaba a la cintura, y se lo pensó mejor.**

-Al menos el tipo es listo -dijo Charlie.

**Se apresuraron a salir a la calle. Los padres de Hermione todavía temblaban del susto y la señora Weasley, que iba a su lado, estaba furiosa.**

**—¡Qué buen ejemplo para tus hijos..., peleando en público! ¿Que habrá pensado Gilderoy Lockhart?**

-Estaría encantado -dijo Emily.

**—Estaba encantado —repuso Fred**

Fred le sonrío a Emily, quien se había sonrojado, pero le sonrío a Fred.

Pero, entonces su sonrisa decayó, y las lágrimas fueron a sus ojos. Se puso de pie.

-Disculparme -dijo, con la voz quebrada, y salió de la habitación.

-¡Emily! -gritó Will, saliendo detrás de su hermana. Sirius iba ha hacer lo mismo, pero Sally se lo impidió.

-Deja que Will se encargue -Sirius iba a protestar, pero Sally no le dejó-. Cuando Emily está en así, sólo Will tranquilizarla.

Sirius se volvió a sentar, no muy seguro.

**—. ¿No le oísteis cuando salíamos de la librería? Le preguntaba al tío ese de ****_El Profeta_**** si podría incluir la pelea en el reportaje. Decía que todo era publicidad.**

-Idiota -comentó Remus, que estaba preocupado por su sobrina.

**Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando el grupo llegó a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, donde Harry, los Weasley y todo lo que habían comprado volvieron a La Madriguera utilizando los polvos flu. Antes se despidieron de los Granger, que abandonaron el bar por la otra puerta, hacia la calle muggle que había al otro lado. El señor Weasley iba a preguntarles cómo funcionaban las paradas de autobús, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la cara que ponía su mujer.**

-Gracias -dijeron los hermanos Weasley.

**Harry se quitó las gafas y se las guardó en el bolsillo antes de utilizar los polvos flu. Decididamente, aquél no era su medio de transporte favorito.**

-Aquí acaba -dijo Harry, cerrando el libro-. Vamos, Ginny. Tenemos que hablar.

-Iremos preparando la comida mientras tanto -dijo Dumbledore. Harry asintió, y Ginny y él se fueron a la sala de las conversaciones.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**quinto capítulo. Siento el retraso, pero el colegio me ha quitado mucho tiempo. Aparte de que no sentía la inspiración y no había motivación, y si no hay motivación no merecía la pena escribir. Así que es posible que deje la historia...**

**¡ES BROMA! ¡DEJAD LA CUERDA! ¡NO OS AHORQUÉIS! **

**Qué no pienso dejar la historia, aunque tarde siempre la seguiré.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y también espero que a nadie le haya dado un infarto con la bromita.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	6. Charlas, conociendo el pasado y un poco

La primera cosa que notaron Harry y Ginny al entrar en la sala, era que esta sé había encogido. Ahora era una sala pequeña con un único sofá para dos personas. Harry se sentó en uno de los lados, mientras la pelirroja se sentaba en el otro. Ginny cerró los ojos.

-Ginny... -oyó la voz del azabache. Ginny tragó duramente.

-No puedo ocultarlo más -el corazón de la pelirroja latía a toda velocidad-. Ginny... yo... ¡te amo!- en ese punto, Ginny creyó que se iba a desmayar-. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí -susurró la pelirroja.

-Ginny, ¿me has escuchado? -preguntó Harry, extrañado. Ginny abrió los ojos, y sé dio cuenta de que toda la conversación había ocurrido en su cabeza. Sé sonrojo al instante.

-Eh... No, Harry. Estaba pensando en otra cosa -confesó Ginny-. Lo siento.

-No importa -dijo Harry, sacudiendo su mano. Sé alegró de que Ginny no le hubiera escuchado. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había abordado el tema con mucha delicadeza.

-Vale, Ginny -Harry respiró hondo. No iba a ser fácil-. ¿Te acuerdas de la pelea de tu padre contra Lucius Malfoy?

Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Lo acabamos de leer. Es más. ¡Tú lo acabas de leer! -respondió Ginny. Harry se sonrojo.

-Es cierto -murmuró el azabache-. ¿Recuerdas cuando Malfoy te devolvió el libro que te había cogido? -Ginny asintió-. Creo que fue ahí.

-¿Qué fue ahí? -preguntó Ginny. La pelirroja vio como el azabache vacilaba antes de responder. Un mal presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Qué fue ahí el momento en el que Lucius Malfoy te dio, sin que nos diésemos cuenta, el diaro de Ryddle.

Nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras, Harry deseó haberse callado. La cara de Ginny pasó por muchas emociones; primero de sorpresa, luego de confusión, después de furia, y por último de pánico. Sus ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

Harry se quedó quieto. No sabía que hacer; ese tipo de cosas era muy complicadas para él. Estuvo tentado a ir a buscar a Hermione, pero seguramente la castaña le echaría la bronca por decirle eso a la pelirroja.

-Ginny... -susurró el león, tocando el brazo de la pelirroja suavemente. Al instante Ginny se abrazó a él con fuerza. Harry sólo consiguió darle un par de golpes torpes en la espalda.

Estuvieron así cerca de diez minutos. Cuando Ginny se separó al fin de Harry, éste pudo ver que los ojos de la pelirroja estaban rojos e hinchados.

-Lo siento susurró Harry.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? -preguntó Ginny, con la voz tomada.

-Por decirte lo del diario -respondió el azabache. Ginny le dio un golpe.

-Deja de disculparte por todo -bufó la Gryffindor-. Me alegro de haberme enterado ahora y no más tarde -confesó-. Así que gracias, supongo.

-Pues de nada, supongo -dijo Harry-. Será mejor que volvamos y, ¿no puedes hacer nada con los ojos? -preguntó Harry-. No quiero que tus hermanos me maten.

Ginny soltó una débil risita.

-Tranquilo, no dejaré que te hagan nada -le prometió Ginny-. Aunque si que puedo hacer algo con los ojos.

Sacó su varita y sé apuntó al rostro.

-_Perfectum faciem -_murmuró. Una luz azul iluminó el rostro de Ginny, y al irse Harry se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Ginny habían recuperado su forma habitual-. Hechizos de belleza -explicó Ginny.

-Perfecto -replicó Harry-. Vayamos a comer.

* * *

Al entrar en la sala, vieron como el resto seguía comiendo, pero aún quedaba comida suficiente. Aunque Will y Emily aún no habían vuelto. Mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron, Harry miró a su padrino, que parecía preocupado por sus dos hijos, ya que no despegaba la vista del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

-Tranquilo -le susurró Sally, dándole un beso a Sirius-. Volverán pronto.

-Eso espero -respondió el animago.

-Pero, ¿qué le ocurre a Emily? -preguntó Tonks.

-La verdad es que no lo sé -confesó Sally-. Pero tiene algo que ver con la expulsión de Will de la Pythones Academy.

-¿Expulsión? -repitió Remus, con el semblante serio, al igual que la sala-. ¿Por qué?

-Por atacar por la espalda al ex-novio de Emily, Steve Bon -respondió Sally.

-No me puedo creer que hiciera eso -dijo Bill, incrédulo.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Sally-. Pero Will confesó haberlo maldecido. Y su varita demostró que él había arrojado el hechizo.

-¿Y no se la rompieron? -preguntó Ron.

-Oh, no -dijo Sally -Estados Unidos es muy grande y hay más de una escuela de magia allí.

-No me puedo creer que hiciera eso -repitió Sirius las mismas palabras que había dicho el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

-Pues creértelo, papá -dijo la voz de Will. Estaba de pie, junto a Emily en el pasillo de las habitaciones, rodeando a su hermana con un brazo sobre los hombros. Su expresión era sombría, pero sus ojos brillaban con algo de locura. Remus se dio cuenta de que esa era la expresión de Sirius, cada vez que se había hablado de Bellatrix Lestranger en una antigua reunión de la ya disuelta Orden del Fénix.

Will, sin decir nada, cogió un par de panecillos y sé sentó en su sitio de siempre.

-Vamos, este libro no se va a leer sólo -dijo el chico. Todos ocuparon sus sitios de siempre, pero una nueva luz azulada apareció, y una mujer de rostro severo con una túnica verde esmeralda apareció.

-Minerva -dijo Albus, sorprendido.

-Albus, ¿qué hago aquí? -preguntó McGonagall. Entonces sé dio cuenta de la presencia de Sirius, y sacó la varita-. ¿Qué hace Black aquí?

-Baja la varita, Minerva, y te lo explicare todo -dijo Dumbledore. Pero entonces, un nuevo haz de luz, sólo que dorada, apareció, dejando una botellita con un líquido dorado, y una nota.

_Querida gente,_

_ésta poción es un descubrimiento reciente del futuro llamada "Poción para transmitir memorias". Su usó es sencillo. Profesor Dumbledore, extraiga los recuerdos de todo lo que han leído hasta ahora y coloquelo dentro de la poción. Brillara con una luz plateada. Luego, antes de que el brillo desaparezca, la profesora McGonagall se la ha de tomar, y las memorias que estén dentro de la poción, serán transmitidas a su memoria._

_A.S.P S.H.M R.J.W L.D.M & Compañía._

-¿Quien será ésta L.D.M?-preguntó Ron-. Antes no había salido.

-No sé -respondió Hermione-. Pero ésta claro que usan un encantamiento de firma.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Neville.

-Porqué siempre firman con las iniciales -explicó Luna-. Eso es algo característico del encantamiento.

-Correcto, señorita Lovegood -sonrió Dumbledore-. Pues hagamos lo de la poción.

Dumbledore extrajo los recuerdos de la lectura del primer libro y de lo que habían leído del segundo y los colocó dentro de la poción, que brilló con un poco de luz plateada. Antes de que el brillo se fuera, McGonagall tomó la poción. Durante unos segundos, los ojos de la anciana se pusieron blancos, y luego volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo sé encuentra, Minerva? -preguntó Dumbledore, preocupado.

-Bien, sólo un poco desorientada -respondió la subdirectora-. Me gustaría leer a continuación. Creo que no le toca a nadie.

-No hay problema -dijo Dumbledore, haciendo aparecer una butaca para su compañera. McGonagall se sentó y abrió el libro.

-El nuevo capítulo se llama...

* * *

**Media hora antes (soy cruel, lo sé XD)**

Will abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, y halló a ésta, sentada en su cama, abrazándose las rodillas y sollozando.

-Emily -susurró Will, sentándose junto a su hermana y abrazándola, sin que ella dejara de llorar-. Eh, tranquila. No pasa nada.

-Tengo miedo -hipó Emily.

-Tranquila. Fred no es como Bon. Estoy seguro de que jamás te hará daño -dijo Will. Emily se limitó a asentir un poco; y Will dejó que sus recuerdos vagaran hasta el día de su expulsión...

_Me hallaba sentado en el pasillo que conducía la despacho de la directora de la Pythones Academy. Mi mamá estaba reunida con ella, seguramente siendo informada de que he sido expulsado. Y Emily, mi gemela, se hallaba a pocos metros de distancia, sentada en el suelo y con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Verla así hizo que mi sangre hirviera. Tenía ganas de levantarme e ir a buscar a Steve Bon. Matarlo por haberle hecho daño a Emily._

_Mientras mi mente vagaba por formas de asesinar a Steve Bon, mamá salió del despacho de la directora. La mirada que me mandó era clara: estaba en problemas._

_Nada más llegar a casa, Emily subió a su habitación y mamá me hizo ir a la cocina. Pythones Academy, al contrario que el colegio al que había ido mamá, Hogwarts, no era un internado. Así que la mayoría de mis cosas se hallaban aquí._

_-¿Qué has hecho? -preguntó mamá._

_-Me sorprende que Bullock no te lo halla dicho -replique. Mamá suspiró._

_-Sólo me ha dicho que atacaste al novio de tu hermana..._

_-Ex-novio -puntualice._

_-Bueno, al ex-novio de tu hermana, y que ahora se halla inconsciente en el hospital Vaccinum -dijo mamá-. Sólo quiero saber por qué lo atacaste por la espalda._

_Fije mi vista en el reloj que había colgado en una de las paredes._

_-Primero tienes que hablar con Emily. Yo no puedo decirte nada -respondí al fin. Mamá me estudió durante unos instantes, antes de ponerse de pie._

_-Sube a tu habitación -ordenó mamá. _

_Le hice caso y me encerré en mi habitación, poniéndome el reproductor de música con los auriculares, y Stairway to Heaven de Led Zeppelin. Así estuve hasta que caí dormido._

_Cerca de la medianoche me desperté. Al parecer mamá me había quitado el reproductor de música, y me había subido la cena, ya que encima del escritorio había una bandeja con una plato de sopa, aún caliente (gracias mamá). Mi estómago rugió nada más verlo, así que me lo termine casi al instante, para luego llevar el plato a la cocina._

_Al volver de ahí, pase por delante de la habitación de Emily, que tenía la puerta entornada, así que como buen hermano que soy, que respeta la privacidad de su hermana, me asomé. _

_Mamá también la había llevado la cena a Emily, ya que ella también tenía un plato lleno de sopa encima del escritorio. Ella estaba tumbada en la cama, aún llevando el uniforme escolar. Con cuidado me acerque a ella y le quite los zapatos para luego arroparla._

_-No dejare que te vuelvan ha hacer daño -susurre, acariciándole la mejilla-. Juro solemnemente que jamás dejare que te vuelvan a hacer daño._

-Will -dijo Emily, sacando a su hermano de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Will.

-¿Nos vamos?

El chico asintió, y los dos hermanos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

**Treinta años más tarde (toma salto temporal XD)**

Una chica, de pelo rojo y ojos azules; y dos chicos, uno con el pelo negro y ojos verdes y el otro rubio platino y de ojos grises; de entre dieciocho y veinte años, sé hallaban en una sala, mirando por una vasija en la cual se reflejaba la sala donde se estaba leyendo los libros.

-Espero que Lyra la acabe a tiempo -dijo Rose Weasley.

-Claro que lo hará -dijo Albus Potter-. Mi novia es la mejor.

-Confía un poco más en Lyra -dijo Scorpius Malfoy, abrazando a su novia-. Es la mejor pocionista de nuestra generación.

-Ya, pero...

-Vaya confianza me tienes, cuñadita -dijo una voz, y una chica de pelo rubio platino y ojos grises entró en la sala, llevando una poción dorada.

-No es eso, Lyra -sé defendió Rose.

-Ya lo sé -apaciguó Lyra Malfoy-. Vamos. Tenemos que mandar la poción y a la directora McGonagall.

Así que Rose mandó a McGonagall hasta la sala de la lectura, y después mandaron la poción junto a una nota explicando en funcionamiento de ésta.

-Es agradable volver a poner mi firma -comentó Lyra, sentándose junto a Albus.

-¿Éstas bien, no? -preguntó Albus, un poco preocupado. Lyra rodó los ojos.

-Albus, estoy embarazada, no discapacitada -respondió Lyra, acariciando su vientre.

-Ya, pero... -quiso decir el pelinegro. Pero Lyra le puso un dedo en los labios. Sé quedo mirándolo con ojos inocentes, y luego besó sus labios... sólo que de forma poco inocente.

-¡Venid aquí! -llamó entonces Scorpius-. ¡Minnie va a leer el nuevo capítulo!

Así que Albus y Lyra fueron hacía donde estaban Rose y Scorpius para escuchar el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**sexto capítulo. Como veis es un capítulo aparte, ya que si lo ajuntaba con la lectura del capítulo del libro, éste me quedaría muy largo... Es por eso. No porqué me daba pereza escribir también lo otro. Lo juro. XD**

**Hemos descubierto un poco más del pasado de Will y Emily en Estados Unidos. Si os ha gustado, no os preocupéis iremos descubriendo más cosas acerca de los dos hermanos.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la parte final del capítulo? Sólo quiero decir que el personaje de Lyra lo tenía pensado desde al principio, sólo que no sabía como introducirlo XD.**

**Y tal como os prometí... ¡MINNIE HA APARECIDO!**

**-aidaleeladia: La idea que me diste, tienes razón, es un poco, para no decir muy, loca. Pero me gusta, lo estoy pensando y me gusta como suena. Pero lo veo muy difícil hacerlo aquí, aunque tal vez haga otra historia. No sé, tendré que pensarlo.**

**Por último, siento la bromita XD**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	7. El sauce boxeador

_Pero Lyra le puso un dedo en los labios. Sé quedo mirándolo con ojos inocentes, y luego besó sus labios... sólo que de forma poco inocente._

_-¡Venid aquí! -llamó entonces Scorpius-. ¡Minnie va a leer el nuevo capítulo!_

_Así que Albus y Lyra fueron hacía donde estaban Rose y Scorpius para escuchar el nuevo capítulo._

-Me encantaría estar allí -confesó Lyra, sentándose junto a Albus.

-Ya sabes que no podemos hacerlo -respondió Albus-. Si lo hiciésemos, luego no podríamos volver, y tendríamos que vivir en ese tiempo.

-Mientras tú estés conmigo, no me importa -dijo Lyra, besándolo.

-Eso sería muy irresponsable por vuestra parte -interrumpió Rose-. Si lo hicieseis, causarías una alteración en el espacio-tiempo y...

-¿Y mandar los libros no la causa? -preguntó Albus. Antes de que Rose pudiera responder, fue interrumpida por su novio.

-Callaros, que Minnie ha empezado a leer -dijo Scorpius.

* * *

**De vuelta a nuestra sala XD**

**-... El sauce boxeador **-leyó McGonagall, mientras está y Molly fruncían el ceño; y Remus se ponía pálido.

**El final del verano llegó más rápido de lo que Harry habría querido.**

-Entendemos el sentimiento -dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

**Estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts, pero por otro lado, el mes que había pasado en La Madriguera había sido el más feliz de su vida. **

Sirius le sonrió a Harry. Él, seguramente más que nadie, entendía lo que Harry sentía. Era lo mismo que el animago sentía al llegar el inició del curso y tener que irse de casa de los Potter hasta las Navidades.

**Le resultaba difícil no sentir envidia de Ron**

Ron miró a Harry, incrédulo. Ni en sus más profundos pensamientos habría imaginado que Harry sentiría envidia de él.

**cuando pensaba en los Dursley y en la bienvenida que le darían cuando volviera a Privet Drive.**

-Más vale que no hagan nada -gruñó Will con una voz que daba miedo, haciendo que Harry y Emily, que sé hallaban a sus lados, sé apartaran.

**La última noche, la señora Weasley hizo aparecer, por medio de un conjuro, una cena suntuosa que incluía todos los manjares favoritos de Harry y que terminó con un suculento pudín de melaza.**

-No fue difícil -dijo Ron-. Mamá me preguntó que era lo que más comías cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

-Gracias, señora Weasley -dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-No fue nada, cielo -replicó Molly con una sonrisa.

**Fred y George redondearon la noche con una exhibición de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster, y llenaron la cocina con chispas azules y rojas que rebotaban del techo a las paredes durante al menos media hora.**

-Genial -dijeron Bill y Charlie-. Esos son nuestros hermanos.

**Después de esto, llegó el momento de tomar una última taza de chocolate caliente e ir a la cama.**

**A la mañana siguiente, les llevó mucho rato ponerse en marcha.**

-Como siempre -gruñó Molly, mirando mal a sus hijos.

**Se levantaron con el canto del gallo, pero parecía que quedaban muchas cosas por preparar. La señora Weasley, de mal humor, iba de aquí para allá como una exhalación, buscando tan pronto unos calcetines como una pluma. Algunos chocaban en las escaleras, medio vestidos, sosteniendo en la mano un trozo de tostada, **

Harry, Ron y Ginny soltaron una carcajada, mientras que Percy reía disimuladamente. Fred y George fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Tonks.

-Nada -respondieron Fred y George a la vez.

-Sólo que Fred y George se chocaron en las escaleras, y lo preguntaron, en nombre de la barba de Merlín, por qué había un espejo en mitad de las escaleras -respondió Ginny, mientras reía.

Toda la sala empezó a reír, menos los gemelos Weasley, que se cruzaron de brazos.

**y el señor Weasley, al llevar el baúl de Ginny al coche a través del patio, casi se rompe el cuello cuando tropezó con una gallina despistada.**

Toda la sala soltó una carcajada, menos Molly que reñía a Arthur por ser tan descuidado.

**A Harry no le entraba en la cabeza que ocho personas, seis baúles grandes, dos lechuzas y una rata pudieran caber en un pequeño Ford Anglia.**

-Magia -canturreó la sala.

**Claro que no había contado con las prestaciones especiales que le había añadido el señor Weasley.**

**—No le digas a Molly ni media palabra**

-Estúpido libro -gruñó Arthur, cuando Molly lo miró mal.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó Molly con dulzura.

-Nada, cariño -dijo Arthur, sonriendo encantadoramente.

**—susurró a Harry al abrir el maletero y enseñarle cómo lo había ensanchado mágicamente para que pudieran caber los baúles con toda facilidad.**

"Pobre papá" pensaron los hijos Weasley, al ver que su madre volvía a la carga.

**Cuando por fin estuvieron todos en el coche, la señora Weasley echó un vistazo al asiento trasero, en el que Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Percy estaban confortablemente sentados, unos al lado de otros, y dijo:**

**—Los muggles saben más de lo que parece, ¿verdad?**

-O más bien los maridos mienten más de lo que parece -gruñó Molly.

**—Ella y Ginny iban en el asiento delantero, que había sido alargado hasta tal punto que parecía un banco del parque—. Quiero decir que desde fuera uno nunca diría que el coche es tan espacioso, ¿verdad?**

**El señor Weasley arrancó el coche y salieron del patio. Harry se volvió para echar una última mirada a la casa. Apenas le había dado tiempo a preguntarse cuándo volvería a verla, cuando tuvieron que dar la vuelta, **

-Habéis vuelto bastante pronto -dijo Sirius con burla.

**porque a George se le había olvidado su caja de bengalas del doctor Filibuster.**

McGonagall frunció el ceño y miró mal a su alumno, mientras que Molly le reñía.

-Me dijiste que se te había olvidado el caldero.

-Y era verdad -se defendió George-. Las bengalas estaban dentro de el caldero.

**Cinco minutos después, el coche tuvo que detenerse en el corral para que Fred pudiera entrar a coger su escoba. Y cuando ya estaban en la autopista, Ginny gritó que se había olvidado su diario y tuvieron que retroceder otra vez.**

-Ojala no hubiésemos vuelto -gruñó Harry. Ginny le sonrió.

-No era el diario de Ryddle -le confesó en voz baja-. Era mi otro diario.

-¿Tenías dos diarios? -preguntó Harry.

-Sí -respondió la pelirroja-. Uno era mi diario personal, donde escribía lo que me había pasado en el día; y el otro era el diario de Ryddle, donde escribía mis sentimientos.

**Cuando Ginny subió al coche, después de recoger el diario, llevaban muchísimo retraso y los ánimos estaban alterados. El señor Weasley miró primero su reloj y luego a su mujer.**

**—Molly, querida...**

**—No, Arthur.**

**—Nadie nos vería. Este botón de aquí es un accionador de invisibilidad que he instalado. Ascenderíamos en el aire, luego volaríamos por encima de las nubes y llegaríamos en diez minutos. Nadie se daría cuenta...**

-Hacedlo -suplicó Sirius como un niño pequeño.

**—He dicho que no, Arthur, no a plena luz del día.**

-Aguafiestas -murmuró Sirius, cruzándose de brazos.

**Llegaron a King's Cross a las once menos cuarto. El señor Weasley cruzó la calle a toda pastilla para hacerse con unos carritos para cargar los baúles, y entraron todos corriendo en la estación. Harry ya había cogido el expreso de Hogwarts el año anterior.**

-Gracias por la información. No lo sabíamos -dijo Will, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**La dificultad estaba en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, que no era visible para los ojos de los muggles. Lo que había que hacer era atravesar caminando la gruesa barrera que separaba el andén nueve del diez.**

-Visto así parece bastante estúpido -dijo Neville.

**No era doloroso, pero había que hacerlo con cuidado para que ningún muggle notara la desaparición.**

**—Percy primero —dijo la señora Weasley, mirando con inquietud el reloj que había en lo alto, que indicaba que sólo tenían cinco minutos para desaparecer disimuladamente a través de la barrera. Percy avanzó deprisa y desapareció.**

**A continuación fue el señor Weasley. Lo siguieron Fred y George.**

**—Yo pasaré con Ginny, y vosotros dos nos seguís —dijo la señora Weasley a Harry y Ron,**

-No entiendo que no captasteis de esa frase -gruñó Molly. Harry y Ron se miraron nerviosos.

**cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y empezando a caminar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban.**

**—Vamos juntos, sólo nos queda un minuto —dijo Ron a Harry.**

**Harry se aseguró de que la jaula de****_ Hedwig_**** estuviera bien sujeta encima del baúl, y empujó el carrito contra la barrera. No le daba miedo; era mucho más seguro que usar los polvos flu.**

Harry hizo una mueca. Ese año no había sido muy seguro.

**Se inclinaron sobre la barra de sus carritos y se encaminaron con determinación hacia la barrera, cogiendo velocidad. A un metro de la barrera, empezaron a correr y...**

**¡PATAPUM!**

-Vamos, Minnie. No es momento de bromas -dijo Sirius.

-No es ninguna broma, Black -gruñó McGonagall, arrogando el libro a Sirius. Esté lo cogió, y leyó la onomatopeya completamente incrédulo.

**Los dos carritos chocaron contra la barrera y rebotaron. El baúl de Ron saltó y se estrelló contra el suelo con gran estruendo, Harry se cayó y la jaula de ****_Hedwig_****, al dar en el suelo, rebotó y salió rodando, con la lechuza dentro dando unos terribles chillidos.**

-Pobre _Hedwig _-dijo Luna.

**Todo el mundo los miraba, y un guardia que había allí cerca les gritó:**

**—¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?**

-Estrellándose contra la barrera por diversión -respondió Tonks con burla.

**—He perdido el control del carrito —dijo Harry entre jadeos,**

-Es más divertida la respuesta de Tonks -dijo a Charlie, sonriendole a la pelirrosa. Remus frunció el ceño ante eso.

**sujetándose las costillas mientras se levantaba. Ron salió corriendo detrás de la jaula de ****_Hedwig_****, que estaba provocando tal escena que la multitud hacía comentarios sobre la crueldad con los animales.**

-Parece que nadie se da cuenta de que se han chocado contra la barrera, y que no es culpa de ellos -dijo Hermione.

**—¿Por qué no hemos podido pasar? —preguntó Harry a Ron.**

**—Ni idea.**

-Respuesta universal de Ron-se burló Hermione, mientras Harry reía.

**Ron miró furioso a su alrededor. Una docena de curiosos todavía los estaban mirando.**

-Cotillas -dijo Sally.

**—Vamos a perder el tren —se quejó—. No comprendo por qué se nos ha cerrado el paso.**

**Harry miró el reloj gigante de la estación y sintió náuseas en el estómago. Diez segundos..., nueve segundos... Avanzó con el carrito, con cuidado, hasta que llegó a la barrera, y empujó a continuación con todas sus fuerzas.**

-No creo que funcione -gruñó Alastor.

**La barrera permaneció allí, infranqueable. Tres segundos..., dos segundos..., un segundo...**

**—Ha partido —dijo Ron, atónito—. El tren ya ha partido. ¿Qué pasará si mis padres no pueden volver a recogernos? ¿Tienes algo de dinero muggle?**

**Harry soltó una risa irónica.**

**—Hace seis años que los Dursley no me dan la paga semanal.**

-Me sorprende que te la dieran alguna vez -dijo Will.

**Ron pegó la cabeza a la fría barrera.**

**—No oigo nada —dijo preocupado—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No sé cuánto tardarán mis padres en volver por nosotros.**

**Echaron un vistazo a la estación. La gente todavía los miraba, principalmente a causa de los alaridos incesantes de ****_Hedwig._**

**—A lo mejor tendríamos que ir al coche y esperar allí —dijo Harry—.**

McGonagall frunció el ceño. "Si Potter sugirió que esperaran en el coche, ¿por qué llegaron volando?"

**Estamos llamando demasiado la aten...**

**—¡Harry! —dijo Ron, con los ojos refulgentes—. ¡El coche!**

**—¿Qué pasa con él?**

**—¡Podemos llegar a Hogwarts volando!**

-¡RONALD WEASLEY! -gritaron Molly y McGonagall a la vez. Esté se encogió en su sitio.

-¡Ese es nuestro hermano! -gritaron Fred y George.

**—Pero yo creía...**

**—Estamos en un apuro, ¿verdad? Y tenemos que llegar al colegio, ¿verdad? E incluso a los magos menores de edad se les permite hacer uso de la magia si se trata de una verdadera emergencia, sección decimonovena o algo así de la Restricción sobre Chismes...**

**El pánico que sentía Harry se convirtió de repente en emoción.**

-Como no -dijo Hermione, rodando los ojos.

-¡Si! ¡Ese es mi ahijado! -dijo Sirius, dando un salto en el aire.

**—¿Sabes hacerlo volar?**

-Por supuesto -dijo George.

-Nosotros le enseñamos a él y a Ginny -explicó Fred.

Error.

Molly empezó a reñirles por enseñar a conducir a sus hermanos.

**—Por supuesto —dijo Ron, dirigiendo su carrito hacia la salida—. Venga, vamos, si nos damos prisa podremos seguir al expreso de Hogwarts.**

**Y abriéndose paso a través de la multitud de muggles curiosos, salieron de la estación y regresaron a la calle lateral donde habían aparcado el viejo Ford Anglia.**

**Ron abrió el gran maletero con unos golpes de varita mágica. Metieron dentro los baúles, dejaron a ****_Hedwig_**** en el asiento de atrás y se acomodaron delante.**

-No hubiera sido más fácil mandar una nota con _Hedwig_ -preguntó Emily.

-Fácil y aburrido -respondió Will.

**—Comprueba que no nos vea nadie —le pidió Ron, arrancando el coche con otro golpe de varita. Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla; el tráfico retumbaba por la avenida que tenían delante, pero su calle estaba despejada.**

**—Vía libre —dijo Harry.**

**Ron pulsó un diminuto botón plateado que había en el salpicadero y el coche desapareció con ellos. Harry notaba el asiento vibrar debajo de él, oía el motor, sentía sus propias manos en las rodillas y las gafas en la nariz, pero, a juzgar por lo que veía, se había convertido en un par de ojos que flotaban a un metro del suelo en una lúgubre calle llena de coches aparcados.**

-Tienes ideas muy raras -murmuró Neville.

**—¡En marcha! —dijo a su lado la voz de Ron. Fue como si el pavimento y los sucios edificios que había a cada lado empezaran a caer y se perdieran de vista al ascender el coche; al cabo de unos segundos, tenían todo Londres bajo sus pies, impresionante y neblinoso.**

-Me encantaría verlo -dijo Sally.

-Puedo mostrártelo por la noche -le susurró Sirius-. Londres de noche, en el aire es increíble.

**Entonces se oyó un ligero estallido y reaparecieron el coche, Ron y Harry.**

**—¡Vaya! —dijo Ron, pulsando el botón del accionador de invisibilidad—. Se ha estropeado.**

-Suerte Potter -dijo la sala, mientras Harry rodaba los ojos.

**Los dos se pusieron a darle golpes.**

-Dar golpes es la solución para todo -dijo Will, sonriendo.

**El coche desapareció, pero luego empezó a aparecer y desaparecer de forma intermitente.**

**—¡Agárrate! —gritó Ron, y apretó el acelerador. Como una bala, penetraron en las nubes algodonosas y todo se volvió neblinoso y gris.**

**—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Harry, pestañeando ante la masa compacta de nubes que los rodeaba por todos lados.**

**—Tendríamos que ver el tren para saber qué dirección seguir —dijo Ron.**

**—Vuelve a descender, rápido.**

**Descendieron por debajo de las nubes, y se asomaron mirando hacia abajo con los ojos entornados.**

**—¡Ya lo veo! —gritó Harry—. ¡Todo recto, por allí!**

**El expreso de Hogwarts corría debajo de ellos, parecido a una serpiente roja.**

-Harry, serpiente y roja no pueden ir juntos -le riñó Sirius.

**—Derecho hacia el norte —dijo Ron,**

-Como que Hogwarts se halla en el norte -replicó Luna.

**comprobando el indicador del salpicadero—. Bueno, tendremos que comprobarlo cada media hora más o menos. Agárrate. —Y volvieron a internarse en las nubes. Un minuto después, salían al resplandor de la luz solar.**

**Aquél era un mundo diferente. Las ruedas del coche rozaban el océano de esponjosas nubes y el cielo era una extensión inacabable de color azul intenso bajo un cegador sol blanco.**

**—Ahora sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de los aviones —dijo Ron.**

-Y ahora es el clásico momento en el que un avion aparece -dijo Bill.

-No llames a la mala suerte -gruñó Charlie.

**Se miraron el uno al otro y rieron. Tardaron mucho en poder parar de reír.**

**Era como si hubieran entrado en un sueño maravilloso.**

**Aquélla, pensó Harry, era seguramente la manera ideal de viajar: pasando copos de nubes que parecían de nieve, en un coche inundado de luz solar cálida y luminosa,**

-Tenéis que llevarnos -dijeron Hermione y Ginny a la vez. Harry y Ron asintieron, algo acobardados.

**con una gran bolsa de caramelos en la guantera e imaginando las caras de envidia que pondrían Fred y George **

-Nosotros no teníamos envidia -dijeron los dos mencionados.

**cuando aterrizaran con suavidad en la amplia explanada de césped delante del castillo de Hogwarts.**

-¿Con suavidad? -repitió Ron, incrédulo.

-¿En el césped? -dijo Harry, aún más incrédulo.

**Comprobaban regularmente el rumbo del tren a medida que avanzaban hacia el norte, y cada vez que bajaban por debajo de las nubes veían un paisaje diferente. Londres quedó atrás enseguida y fue reemplazado por campos verdes que dieron paso a brezales de color púrpura, a aldeas con diminutas iglesias en miniatura y a una gran ciudad animada por coches que parecían hormigas de variados colores.**

-Definitivamente tienes ideas muy raras -dijo Tonks.

**Sin embargo, después de varias horas sin sobresaltos, Harry tenía que admitir que parte de la diversión se había esfumado. Los caramelos les habían dado una sed tremenda y no tenían nada que beber. Harry y Ron se habían despojado de sus jerséis, pero al primero se le pegaba la camiseta al respaldo del asiento y a cada momento las gafas le resbalaban hasta la punta de la nariz empapada de sudor.**

-Vale, ya no nos apetece tanto -dijeron Hermione y Ginny a la vez.

**Había dejado de maravillarse con las sorprendentes formas de las nubes y se acordaba todo el tiempo del tren que circulaba miles de metros más abajo, donde se podía comprar zumo de calabaza muy frío del carrito que llevaba una bruja gordita. ¿Por qué motivo no habrían podido entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos?**

-Eso me gustaría saber-dijo Remus, con frustración.

**—No puede quedar muy lejos ya, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron, con la voz ronca, horas más tarde, cuando el sol se hundía en el lecho de nubes, tiñéndolas de un rosa intenso—. ¿Listo para otra comprobación del tren?**

**Éste continuaba debajo de ellos, abriéndose camino por una montaña coronada de nieve. Se veía mucho más oscuro bajo el dosel de nubes.**

**Ron apretó el acelerador y volvieron a ascender, pero al hacerlo, el motor empezó a chirriar.**

**Harry y Ron se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.**

Al igual que en la sala.

**—Seguramente es porque está cansado —dijo Ron—, nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo...**

**Y ambos hicieron como que no se daban cuenta de que el chirrido se hacía más intenso**

-Eso no fue muy inteligente, muchachos -les regañó Dumbledore.

**al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía. Las estrellas iban apareciendo en el firmamento. Se hacía de noche. Harry volvió a ponerse el jersey, tratando de no dar importancia al hecho de que los limpiaparabrisas se movían despacio, como en protesta.**

-Potter, Weasley -gruñó Alastor, mientras que los dos mencionados se encogían en sus sitiso.

**—Ya queda poco —dijo Ron, dirigiéndose más al coche que a Harry**

-Iba para el coche, la verdad -dijo Ron.

**—, ya queda muy poco —repitió, dando unas palmadas en el salpicadero con aire preocupado.**

**Cuando, un poco más adelante, volvieron a descender por debajo de las nubes, tuvieron que aguzar la vista en busca de algo que pudieran reconocer.**

**—¡Allí! —gritó Harry de forma que Ron y ****_Hedwig_**** dieron un bote**

-Casi me diste un infarto -se quejó Ron, mientras el resto de la sala reía.

**—. ¡Allí delante mismo!**

**En lo alto del acantilado que se elevaba sobre el lago, las numerosas torres y atalayas del castillo de Hogwarts se recortaban contra el oscuro horizonte.**

-Hogwarts -canturrearon los adolescente, ante la mirada divertida del director y de la subdirectora.

**Pero el coche había empezado a dar sacudidas y a perder velocidad.**

**—¡Vamos! —dijo Ron para animar al coche, dando una ligera sacudida al volante—. ¡Venga, que ya llegamos!**

-Hazle caso -gimieron sus hermanos.

**El motor chirriaba. Del capó empezaron a salir delgados chorros de vapor.**

**Harry se agarró muy fuerte al asiento cuando se orientaron hacia el lago.**

-No creo que te vaya a ayudar -dijo Luna, preocupada.

**El coche osciló de manera preocupante. Mirando por la ventanilla, Harry vio la superficie calma, negra y cristalina del agua, un par de kilómetros por debajo de ellos.**

-Creo recordar que a partir de veinte metros, caer en el agua duele igual que si cayeran a tierra -comentó Emily.

-Gracias por tu inyección moral, hermanita -dijo Will, viendo como la sala se había quedado pálida.

**Ron aferraba con tanta fuerza el volante, que se le ponían blancos los nudillos de las manos.**

Ron hizo un gesto de dolor y se frotó los nudillos.

**El coche volvió a tambalearse.**

**—¡Vamos! —dijo Ron.**

**Sobrevolaban el lago. El castillo estaba justo delante de ellos.**

-Vamos -dijo la sala.

**Ron apretó el pedal a fondo.**

**Oyeron un estruendo metálico, seguido de un chisporroteo, y el motor se paró completamente.**

-¡No! -exclamó la sala.

**—¡Oh! —exclamó Ron, en medio del silencio.**

**El morro del coche se inclinó irremediablemente hacia abajo. Caían, cada vez más rápido, directos contra el sólido muro del castillo.**

-Qué no sé estrellen -suplicaron algunos.

-¿No creéis que si nos hubiésemos estrellado, habría un agujero en el muro? -preguntó Harry.

**―¡Noooooo! —gritó Ron, girando el volante; esquivaron el muro por unos centímetros**

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

**cuando el coche viró describiendo un pronunciado arco y planeó sobre los invernaderos y luego sobre la huerta **

Neville hizo una mueca.

**y el oscuro césped, perdiendo altura sin cesar.**

**Ron soltó el volante y se sacó del bolsillo de atrás la varita mágica.**

Ron hizo una mueca al recordar su varita.

**—¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! —gritó, dando unos golpes en el salpicadero y el parabrisas, pero todavía estaban cayendo en picada, y el suelo se precipitaba contra ellos...**

**—¡CUIDADO CON EL ÁRBOL! —gritó Harry, cogiendo el volante, pero era demasiado tarde.**

**¡PAF!**

-¡Au! -sé quejó la sala.

**Con gran estruendo, chocaron contra el grueso tronco del árbol y se dieron un gran batacazo en el suelo.**

**Del abollado capó salió más humo; ****_Hedwig_**** daba chillidos de terror; a Harry le había salido un doloroso chichón del tamaño de una bola de golf en la cabeza**

Sally miró preocupada a su ahijado.

**, al golpearse contra el parabrisas; y, a su lado, Ron emitía un gemido ahogado de desesperación.**

**—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry inmediatamente.**

**—¡Mi varita mágica! —dijo Ron con voz temblorosa—. ¡Mira mi varita!**

-Agradece que no sea tu cuello -dijo Hermione.

**Se había partido prácticamente en dos pedazos, y la punta oscilaba, sujeta sólo por unas pocas astillas.**

-Mi varita -dijeron Ron y Charlie a la vez. Todos miraron con confusión al segundo de los Weasley hasta que recordaron que la varita de Ron había sido propiedad de Charlie Weasley.

**Harry abrió la boca para decir que estaba seguro de que podrían recomponerla en el colegio, pero no llegó a decir nada. En aquel mismo momento, algo golpeó contra su lado del coche con la fuerza de un toro que les embistiera y arrojó a Harry sobre Ron,**

-Ya sabíamos que había algo entre ellos dos -dijo Fred con una sonrisa burlona.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione enrojecieron, mientras la sala reía.

**al mismo tiempo que el techo del coche recibía otro golpe igualmente fuerte.**

-No -susurró Remus, pálido.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Sirius.

-El sauce boxeador -fue la respuesta del hombre lobo. Sirius también se puso pálido.

**—¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Ron ahogó un grito al mirar por el parabrisas, y Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla en el preciso momento en que una rama, gruesa como una serpiente pitón, golpeaba en el coche destrozándolo.**

El resto de la sala, al entender donde se hallaban los chicos, también sé pusieron pálidos.

**El árbol contra el que habían chocado les atacaba. El tronco se había inclinado casi el doble de lo que estaba antes, y azotaba con sus nudosas ramas pesadas como el plomo cada centímetro del coche que tenía a su alcance.**

-¡Qué hace un árbol tan peligroso en un colegio! -gritó Molly a Dumbledore.

Remus sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

-Puede ser muy útil, Molly -la tranquilizó Sally, guiñándole un ojo a Remus. Esté se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Le has dicho a Sally que soy un hombre lobo? -preguntó Remus a Sirius.

-No -respondió esté.

**—¡Aaaaag! —gritó Ron, cuando una rama retorcida golpeó en su puerta produciendo otra gran abolladura; el parabrisas tembló entonces bajo una lluvia de golpes de ramitas, y una rama gruesa como un ariete aporreó con tal furia el techo, que pareció que éste se hundía.**

**—¡Escapemos! —gritó Ron, empujando la puerta con toda su fuerza, pero inmediatamente el salvaje latigazo de otra rama lo arrojó hacia atrás, contra el regazo de Harry.**

-Si, definitivamente hay algo entre ellos -dijo George, ganándose otra ronda de risas.

**—¡Estamos perdidos! —gimió, viendo combarse el techo.**

-La alegría personificada -dijo Will con sarcasmo.

**De repente el suelo del coche comenzó a vibrar: el motor se ponía de nuevo en funcionamiento.**

**—¡Marcha atrás! —gritó Harry, y el coche salió disparado.**

**El árbol aún trataba de golpearles, y pudieron oír crujir sus raíces cuando, en un intento de arremeter contra el coche que escapaba, casi se arranca del suelo.**

-Qué cerca estuvo -dijo Neville.

**—Por poco —dijo Ron jadeando—. ¡Así se hace, coche!**

**El coche, sin embargo, había agotado sus fuerzas. Con dos golpes secos, las puertas se abrieron y Harry sintió que su asiento se inclinaba hacia un lado y de pronto se encontró sentado en el húmedo césped. **

-El coche os ha echado -dijo Charlie, incrédulo.

**Unos ruidos sordos le indicaron que el coche estaba expulsando el equipaje del maletero; la jaula de ****_Hedwig_**** salió volando por los aires y se abrió de golpe, y la lechuza salió emitiendo un fuerte chillido de enojo y voló apresuradamente y sin parar en dirección al castillo. A continuación, el coche, abollado y echando humo, se perdió en la oscuridad, emitiendo un ruido sordo y con las luces de atrás encendidas como en un gesto de enfado.**

-Nunca creí que vería a un coche enfadado -dijo Sally.

-Técnicamente no lo has visto, sino leído -dijo Sirus.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero -dijo Sally, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**—¡Vuelve! —le gritó Ron, blandiendo la varita rota—. ¡Mi padre me matará!**

-¿Te preocupa papá? -preguntó Bill

-Preocúpate por mamá -dijo Percy.

**Pero el coche desapareció de la vista con un último bufido del tubo de escape.**

**—¿Es posible que tengamos esta suerte? —preguntó Ron**

-Ron, nos hemos hecho la misma pregunta desde el inicio del primero libro -dijo Emily.

**embargado por la tristeza mientras se inclinaba para recoger a ****_Scabbers_****, la rata**

-Podría haber sido aplastada -gimió Ron.

**—. De todos los árboles con los que podíamos haber chocado, tuvimos que dar contra el único que devuelve los golpes. **

**Se volvió para mirar el viejo árbol, que todavía agitaba sus ramas pavorosamente.**

**—Vamos —dijo Harry, cansado—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al colegio.**

-Por fin dices algo sensato, Potter -dijo Ginny.

**No era la llegada triunfal que habían imaginado. **

-No nos habíamos dado cuenta -dijeron los bromistas.

**Con el cuerpo agarrotado, frío y magullado, cada uno cogió su baúl por la anilla del extremo, y los arrastraron por la ladera cubierta de césped, hacia arriba, donde les esperaban las inmensas puertas de roble de la entrada principal.**

**—Me parece que ya ha comenzado el banquete —dijo Ron, dejando su baúl al principio de los escalones y acercándose sigilosamente para echar un vistazo a través de una ventana iluminada—. ¡Eh, Harry, ven a ver esto... es la Selección!**

-Justo a tiempo llegasteis -dijo Tonks.

**Harry se acercó a toda prisa, y juntos contemplaron el Gran Comedor.**

**Sobre cuatro mesas abarrotadas de gente, se mantenían en el aire innumerables velas, haciendo brillar los platos y las copas. Encima de las cabezas, el techo encantado que siempre reflejaba el cielo exterior estaba cuajado de estrellas.**

**A través de la confusión de los sombreros negros y puntiagudos de Hogwarts, Harry vio una larga hilera de alumnos de primer curso que, con caras asustadas, iban entrando en el comedor. Ginny estaba entre ellos; era fácil de distinguir por el color intenso de su pelo, que revelaba su pertenencia a la familia Weasley.**

-La localizaste muy rápido -comentó Hermione, mientras que Harry y Ginny se sonrojaban.

**Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall, una bruja con gafas y con el pelo recogido en un apretado moño, ponía el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts sobre un taburete, delante de los recién llegados. Cada año, este sombrero viejo, remendado, raído y sucio, distribuía a los nuevos estudiantes en cada una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor,**

-¡Gryffindor! -exclamaron los bromistas.

**Hufflepuff,**

-¡Hufflepuff! -gritó Tonks.

**Ravenclaw**

Luna sonrió ante la mención de su casa.

**y Slytherin.**

-¡Buuuuu! -abuchearon los gemelos y Sirius.

**Harry se acordaba bien de cuando se lo había puesto, un año antes, y había esperado muy quieto la decisión que el sombrero pronunció en voz alta en su oído. Durante unos escasos y horribles segundos, había temido que lo fuera a destinar a Slytherin,**

-No nos lo recuerdes -gimieron los leones de la sala.

**la casa que había dado más magos y brujas tenebrosos que ninguna otra, pero había acabado en Gryffindor, con Ron, Hermione y el resto de los Weasley. En el último trimestre, Harry y Ron habían contribuido a que Gryffindor ganara el campeonato de las casas, venciendo a Slytherin por primera vez en siete años.**

-Tampoco nos recuerdes que Slytherin había ganado siete años seguidos.

**Habían llamado a un chaval muy pequeño, de pelo castaño, para que se pusiera el sombrero.**

-Colin -susurró Harry con algo de cariño. Al fin y al cabo, aunque el chico fuera muy pesado, se hacía querer.

**Harry desvió la mirada hacia el profesor Dumbledore, el director, que se hallaba contemplando la Selección desde la mesa de los profesores, con su larga barba plateada y sus gafas de media luna brillando a la luz de las velas. Varios asientos más allá, Harry vio a Gilderoy Lockhart, **

-Idiota -murmuró Ron.

**vestido con una túnica color aguamarina. Y al final estaba Hagrid, grande y peludo, apurando su copa.**

**—Espera... —dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja—. Hay una silla vacía en la mesa de los profesores. ¿Dónde está Snape?**

**Severus Snape era el profesor que menos le gustaba a Harry. Y Harry resultó ser el alumno que menos le gustaba a Snape, que daba clase de Pociones y era cruel, sarcástico y sentía aversión por todos los alumnos que no fueran de Slytherin, la casa a la que pertenecía.**

McGonagall frunció el ceño, y Dumbledore pensó que tenía que hacer algo con la actitud de Severus.

**—¡A lo mejor está enfermo! —dijo Ron, esperanzado.**

-Ojala -dijo Remus,

**—¡Quizá se haya ido —dijo Harry—, porque tampoco esta vez ha conseguido el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!**

-Qué sea así -suplicó Sally.

**—O quizá lo han echado —dijo Ron con entusiasmo—. Como todo el mundo lo odia...**

-Completamente cierto -dijo Sirius.

**—O tal vez —dijo una voz glacial detrás de ellos**

-Mierda -dijo Will.

**— quiera averiguar por qué no habéis llegado vosotros dos en el tren escolar.**

**Harry se dio media vuelta. Allí estaba Severus Snape, con su túnica negra ondeando a la fría brisa. Era un hombre delgado de piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda y pelo negro y grasiento que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y en aquel momento sonreía**

Neville tuvo un escalofrío.

**de tal modo que Ron y Harry comprendieron inmediatamente que se habían metido en un buen lío.**

**—Seguidme —dijo Snape.**

**Sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro, Harry y Ron siguieron a Snape escaleras arriba hasta el gran vestíbulo iluminado con antorchas, donde las palabras producían eco. Un delicioso olor de comida flotaba en el Gran Comedor, pero Snape los alejó de la calidez y la luz y los condujo abajo por la estrecha escalera de piedra que llevaba a las mazmorras.**

-Directos a la boca del lobo -murmuró Tonks.

-Más bien a la boca de la serpiente -aclaró Charlie.

**—¡Adentro! —dijo, abriendo una puerta que se encontraba a mitad del frío corredor, y señalando su interior.**

**Entraron temblando en el despacho de Snape.**

-Lo entendemos -dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

**Los sombríos muros estaban cubiertos por estantes con grandes tarros de cristal, dentro de los cuales flotaban cosas verdaderamente asquerosas,**

Algunos hicieron un gesto de asco.

**cuyo nombre en aquel momento a Harry no le interesaba en absoluto. La chimenea estaba apagada y vacía. Snape cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ellos.**

**—Así que —dijo con voz melosa— el tren no es un medio de transporte digno para el famoso Harry Potter y su fiel compañero Weasley. Queríais hacer una llegada a lo grande, ¿eh, muchachos?**

**—No, señor, fue la barrera en la estación de King's Cross lo que...**

-No te esfuerces en gastar saliva, Harry

**—¡Silencio! —dijo Snape con frialdad—. ¿Qué habéis hecho con el coche?**

**Ron tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que a Harry le daba la impresión de que Snape era capaz de leer el pensamiento.**

-Puede hacerlo -dijo Remus.

-Aunque es ilegal -dijo Tonks.

**Pero enseguida comprendió, cuando Snape desplegó un ejemplar de ****_El Profeta Vespertino_**** de aquel mismo día.**

**—Os han visto —les dijo enfadado, enseñándoles el titular:**

**«MUGGLES» DESCONCERTADOS POR UN FORD ANGLIA VOLADOR**

**Y comenzó a leer en voz alta:**

**—«En Londres, dos muggles están convencidos de haber visto un coche viejo sobrevolando la torre del edificio de Correos (...) al mediodía en Norfolk, la señora Hetty Bayliss, al tender la ropa (...) y el señor Angus Fleet, de Peebles, informaron a la policía, etcétera.» En total, seis o siete muggles. Tengo entendido que tu padre trabaja en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles —dijo, mirando a Ron y sonriendo de manera aún más desagradable—. Vaya, vaya..., su propio hijo...**

-No te metas con mi hijo, Snape -susurró Arthur.

**Harry sintió como si una de las ramas más grandes del árbol furioso le acabara de golpear en el estómago. Si alguien averiguara que el señor Weasley había encantado el coche... No se le había ocurrido pensar en eso...**

-Pues podrías haberlo pensado antes -le regaño Sally.

**—He percibido, en mi examen del parque, que un ejemplar muy valioso de sauce boxeador parece haber sufrido daños considerables —prosiguió Snape.**

-El árbol jamás te ha importado, Quejicus -murmuró Sirius.

**—Ese árbol nos ha hecho más daño a nosotros que nosotros a... —se le escapó a Ron.**

**—¡Silencio! —interrumpió de nuevo Snape—. Por desgracia, vosotros no pertenecéis a mi casa, y la decisión de expulsaros no me corresponde a mí. Voy a buscar a las personas a quienes compete esa grata decisión. Esperad aquí.**

**Ron y Harry se miraron, palideciendo. Harry ya no sentía hambre, sino un tremendo mareo. Trató de no mirar hacia el estante que había detrás del escritorio de Snape, donde en un gran tarro con líquido verde flotaba una cosa muy larga y delgada.**

-Mejor no mires ahí -dijo Emily, que se había puesto verde.

**Si Snape había ido en busca de la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, su situación no iba a mejorar mucho. Ella podía ser mejor que Snape, pero era muy estricta.**

-Puede que sea muy estricta, pero también es muy justa -dijo Sirius, sonriendole a su profesora favorita. McGonagall le sonrió de vuelta.

**Diez minutos después, Snape volvió, y se confirmó que era la profesora McGonagall quien lo acompañaba. Harry había visto en varias ocasiones a la profesora McGonagall enfadada, pero, o bien había olvidado lo tensos que podía poner los labios, o es que nunca la había visto tan enfadada.**

-Mientras tenga tensos los labios, aún os podéis salvar -dijo Remus.

**Ella levantó su varita al entrar.**

**Harry y Ron se estremecieron, pero ella simplemente apuntaba hacia la chimenea, donde las llamas empezaron a brotar al instante.**

-¿Creísteis que os iba a hechizar? -preguntó Luna.

-Estabamos en el despacho de Snape -respondieron los dos chicos.

**—Sentaos —dijo ella, y los dos se retiraron a dos sillas que había al lado del fuego—. Explicaos —añadió. Sus gafas brillaban inquietantemente.**

**Ron comenzó a narrar toda la historia, empezando por la barrera de la estación, que no les había dejado pasar.**

**—... así que no teníamos otra opción, profesora, no pudimos coger el tren.**

**—¿Y por qué no enviasteis una carta por medio de una lechuza? Imagino que tenéis alguna lechuza —dijo fríamente la profesora McGonagall a Harry.**

**Harry se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. Ahora que la profesora lo mencionaba, parecía obvio que aquello era lo que tenían que haber hecho.**

-A veces lo más obvio es lo que más cuesta ver -dijo Luna.

-En efecto, señorita Lovegood -dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

**—No-no lo pensé...**

**—Eso —observó la profesora McGonagall— es evidente.**

**Llamaron a la puerta del despacho y Snape la abrió, más contento que unas pascuas.**

-Eso no es bueno -dijo Sirius.

**Era el director, el profesor Dumbledore. Harry tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado. La expresión de Dumbledore era de una severidad inusitada. Miró de tal forma a los dos alumnos que tenía debajo de su gran nariz aguileña, que en aquel momento Harry habría preferido estar con Ron recibiendo los golpes del sauce boxeador. **

-Mismo sentimiento -dijo Ron con una mueca.

**Hubo un prolongado silencio, tras el cual Dumbledore dijo:**

**—Por favor, explicadme por qué lo habéis hecho.**

**Habría sido preferible que hubiera gritado. A Harry le pareció horrible el tono decepcionado que había en su voz.**

-Eso es realmente lo peor -dijo Sirius.

**No sabía por qué, pero no podía mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos, y habló con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas. Se lo contó todo a Dumbledore, salvo lo de que el señor Weasley era el propietario del coche encantado, simulando que Ron y él se habían encontrado un coche volador a la salida de la estación.**

-Claro, porqué hay muchos coches voladores en la calle -dijo Emily sarcásticamente.

**Supuso que Dumbledore les interrogaría inmediatamente al respecto, pero Dumbledore no preguntó nada sobre el coche. Cuando Harry acabó, el director simplemente siguió mirándolos a través de sus gafas.**

**—Iremos a recoger nuestras cosas —dijo Ron en un tono de voz desesperado.**

**—¿Qué quieres decir, Weasley? —bramó la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Bueno, nos van a expulsar, ¿no? —dijo Ron.**

-Ronnie, Ronnie Ronnie -dijo Fred.

-Tienes que saber, que aunque revientes unos baños -dijo George.

-Inundes la sala común de Slytherin con mocos de trol -añadió Remus.

-Hechices los libros de la biblioteca -dijo Fred.

-O conviertas el uniforme de todos los Slytherin en tutus de ballet -dijo Sirius.

-¡Jamás serás expulsado! -acabaron los cuatro.

-Sólo expulsó por asesinato y/o violación -explicó Dumbledore.

**Harry miró a Dumbledore.**

**—Hoy no, señor Weasley —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero quiero dejar claro que lo que habéis hecho es muy grave. Esta noche escribiré a vuestras familias. He de advertiros también que si volvéis a hacer algo parecido, no tendré más remedio que expulsaros.**

**Por la expresión de Snape, parecía como si sólo se hubieran suprimido las Navidades.**

-Más bien las Navidades Morti -dijo Sirius, con burla.

**Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:**

**—Profesor Dumbledore, estos muchachos han transgredido el decreto para la restricción de la magia en menores de edad, han causado daños graves a un árbol muy antiguo y valioso... Creo que actos de esta naturaleza...**

**—Corresponderá a la profesora McGonagall imponer el castigo a estos muchachos, Severus —dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad—. Pertenecen a su casa y están por tanto bajo su responsabilidad.**

-¡Por suerte! -exclamaron Harry y Ron.

**—Se volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall—. Tengo que regresar al banquete, Minerva, he de comunicarles unas cuantas cosas. Vamos, Severus, hay una tarta de crema que tiene muy buena pinta y quiero probarla.**

-Usted no estará emparentado con los Weasley, ¿verdad? -preguntó Sally.

-No lo sé -respondió Dumbledore-. Pero sería genial ser familia de los Weasley.

Todos los Weasley de la sala se sonrojaron.

**Al salir del despacho, Snape dirigió a Ron y Harry una mirada envenenada.**

**Se quedaron con la profesora McGonagall, que todavía los miraba como un águila enfurecida.**

-Mientras no os mire como un león enfurecido estáis a salvo -dijo Sirius.

**—Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería, Weasley, estás sangrando.**

-¿Qué? -gimió Molly. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que su bebé estaba herido?

**—No es nada —dijo Ron, frotándose enseguida con la manga la herida que tenía en la ceja—. Profesora, quisiera ver la selección de mi hermana.**

-Al final te acordaste de mí -dijo Ginny, sonriendole a su hermano.

**—La Ceremonia de Selección ya ha concluido —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Tu hermana está también en Gryffindor.**

**—¡Bien! —dijo Ron.**

-Cualquiera diría que no esperabas que estuviera en Gryffindor -dijo Ginny en broma.

**—Y hablando de Gryffindor... —empezó a decir severamente la profesora McGonagall.**

**Pero Harry la interrumpió.**

**—Profesora, cuando nosotros cogimos el coche, el curso aún no había comenzado, así que, en realidad, a Gryffindor no habría que quitarle puntos, ¿no? —dijo, mirándola con temor.**

-Una jugada inteligente, Potter -le alabó Alastor-. Peligrosa, pero inteligente.

**La profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero Harry estaba seguro de que había estado a punto de sonreír. Tenía los labios menos tensos, eso era evidente.**

-Minnie siempre se preocupa por sus cachorros -dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

**—No quitaremos puntos a Gryffindor —dijo ella, y Harry se sintió muy aliviado—. Pero vosotros dos seréis castigados.**

**Eso era menos malo de lo que Harry se había temido. En cuanto a que Dumbledore escribiera a los Dursley, le daba lo mismo. Harry sabía perfectamente que los Dursley lamentarían que el sauce boxeador no lo hubiera aplastado.**

Todos gruñeron ante eso.

**La profesora McGonagall volvió a levantar su varita y apuntó con ella al escritorio de Snape. Sonó un ¡plop! y apareció un gran plato de emparedados, dos copas de plata y una jarra de zumo frío de calabaza.**

-Tenemos hambre -dijo el trío hambriento. Todos rodaron los ojos.

**—Comeréis aquí y luego os iréis directamente al dormitorio —indicó—. Yo también tengo que volver al banquete.**

**Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Ron profirió un silbido bajo y prolongado.**

**—Creí que no nos salvábamos —dijo, cogiendo un emparedado.**

**—Y yo también —contestó Harry, haciendo lo mismo.**

**—Pero ¿cómo es posible que tengamos tan mala suerte? —dijo Ron con la bocallena de jamón y pollo**

Hermione hizo una mueca y le dio una colleja a Ron.

-No hables con la boca llena -le regaño.

**—. Fred y George deben de haber volado en ese coche cinco o seis veces y nunca los ha visto ningún muggle. —Tragó y volvió a dar otro bocado—. ¿Y por qué no pudimos atravesar la barrera?**

**Harry se encogió de hombros.**

**—Tendremos que andarnos con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante —dijo, tomando un refrescante trago de zumo de calabaza—. Si al menos hubiéramos podido subir al banquete...**

**—Ella no quería que hiciéramos ningún alarde —dijo Ron inteligentemente**

-Este libro cada vez me sorprende más -dijo Ginny con asombro.

**—. No quiere que nadie llegue a pensar que está bien eso de llegar volando en un coche.**

**Cuando hubieron comido todos los emparedados que podían (en el plato iban apareciendo más, conforme los engullían),**

-Quiero un plato de esos -gimió el trío hambriento.

**se levantaron y salieron del despacho, y tomaron el camino que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor. El castillo estaba en calma, parecía que el banquete había concluido. Pasaron por delante de retratos parlantes y armaduras que chirriaban, y subieron por las escaleras de piedra hasta que llegaron finalmente al corredor donde, oculta detrás de una pintura al óleo que representaba a una mujer gorda vestida con un vestido de seda rosa, estaba la entrada secreta a la torre de Gryffindor**

**—La contraseña —exigió ella, al verlos acercarse.**

-Cierto, no conoceis la contraseña -dijo Neville.

-Un descuido de mi parte -admitió McGonagall.

**—Esto... —dijo Harry.**

**No conocían la contraseña del nuevo curso, porque aún no habían visto a ningún prefecto, pero casi al instante les llegó la ayuda; detrás de ellos oyeron unos pasos veloces y al volverse vieron a Hermione que corría a ayudarles.**

-Y como siempre, yo a su ayuda -murmuró Hermione, divertida.

**—¡Estáis aquí! ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Corren los rumores más absurdos... Alguien decía que os habían expulsado por haber tenido un accidente con un coche volador.**

-Eso ha ido más rápido que de costumbre -dijo Sally, asombrada-. Normalmente los rumores tardan unas cuantas horas en propagarse.

-Eso fue por Snape -dijo Percy-. Gritó en medio del Gran Comedor que Harry y Ron se habían estrellado con un coche volador.

**—Bueno, no nos han expulsado —le garantizó Harry.**

**—¿Quieres decir que habéis venido hasta aquí volando? —preguntó Hermione, en un tono de voz casi tan duro como el de la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Ahórrate el sermón —dijo Ron impaciente— y dinos cuál es la nueva contraseña.**

**—Es «somormujo» —dijo Hermione deprisa—, pero ésa no es la cuestión..**

-Mal -dijo Sally-. Primero el regaño y después la contraseña.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo, porque el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y se oyó una repentina salva de aplausos. Al parecer, en la casa de Gryffindor todos estaban despiertos y abarrotaban la sala circular común, de pie sobre las mesas revueltas y las mullidas butacas, esperando a que ellos llegaran. **

-Se supone que han hecho algo mal, no tenéis que aplaudirles -gruñó McGonagall a los leones.

**Unos cuantos brazos aparecieron por el hueco de la puerta secreta para tirar de Ron y Harry hacia dentro, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos.**

**—¡Formidable! —gritó Lee Jordan—. ¡Soberbio! ¡Qué llegada! Habéis volado en un coche hasta el sauce boxeador. ¡La gente hablará de esta proeza durante años!**

Dumbledore sonrió sin que nadie lo notara. Tenía la impresión de que ese años los superarían.

**—¡Bravo! —dijo un estudiante de quinto curso con quien Harry no había hablado nunca.**

**Alguien le daba palmadas en la espalda como si acabara de ganar una maratón.**

**Fred y George se abrieron camino hasta la primera fila de la multitud y dijeron al mismo tiempo:**

**—¿Por qué no nos llamasteis?**

-¿Por qué no tenían teléfonos? -preguntó Emily, irónicamente-. Además, ¿como sabéis eso?

-Mi culpa -admitió Harry.

**Ron estaba azorado y sonreía sin saber qué decir. Harry se fijó en alguien que no estaba en absoluto contento. Al otro lado de la multitud de emocionados estudiantes de primero, vio a Percy que trataba de acercarse para reñirles. Harry le dio a Ron con el codo en las costillas y señaló a Percy con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Ron entendió lo que le quería decir.**

-Lo conozco desde hace catorce años -dijo Ron-. Claro que te entendí.

**—Tenemos que subir..., estamos algo cansados —dijo, y los dos se abrieron paso hacia la puerta que había al otro lado de la estancia, que daba a una escalera de caracol y a los dormitorios.**

**—Buenas noches —dijo Harry a Hermione, volviéndose. Ella tenía la misma cara de enojo que Percy.**

Harry y Ron se estremecieron. Hermione enojada era algo que no querías ver.

**Consiguieron alcanzar el otro extremo de la sala común, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda, y al fin llegaron a la tranquilidad de la escalera. La subieron deprisa, derechos hasta el final, hasta la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio, que ahora lucía un letrero que indicaba «Segundo curso». Penetraron en la estancia que ya conocían; tenía forma circular, con sus cinco camas adoseladas con terciopelo rojo y sus ventanas elevadas y estrechas.**

Los ex-alumnos de Gryffindor suspiraron nostálgicamente.

**Les habían subido los baúles y los habían dejado a los pies de sus camas respectivas.**

**Ron sonrió a Harry con una expresión de culpabilidad.**

**—Sé que no tendría que haber disfrutado de este recibimiento, pero la verdad es que...**

-La verdad es que fue impresionante -dijo Will.

**La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entraron los demás chicos del segundo curso de la casa Gryffindor: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom.**

**—¡Increíble! —dijo Seamus sonriendo.**

-No es la palabra que yo usaría -dijo Sirius.

**—¡Formidable! —dijo Dean.**

-Tampoco.

**—¡Alucinante! —dijo Neville, sobrecogido.**

-¡Esa es! -exclamó el animago, sonriendole a Neville.

**Harry no pudo evitarlo. Él también sonrió.**

-Fin del capítulo -dijo McGonagall.

-De acuerdo -dijo Dumbledore-. ¿Les parece si hacemos los mismo turnos de lectura?

-Yo no quiero volver a leer -se quejó Ron.

-Ron, son siete libros ¡Vas a tener que leer antes o después! -le dijo Hermione-. Y mejor que sea antes.

Ron hizo una mueca, pero cogió el libro.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**séptimo capítulo.**

**¡Por fin han llegado a Hogwarts! Y yo no tengo nada que decir TT. Bueno, la verdad es que si.**

**¿Remus le contara a sally que es un hombre lobo antes de que salga en la lectura?**

**Aunque como ya habéis notado, Sally sabe la verdad del lobito XD.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


End file.
